I Knew You Were Trouble
by ElectricYouth
Summary: When the Chief of Police relocates her to the barren lands of Caineville, Officer Jacks has to adapt to a new life style in a new place. Whats harder than settling into an unknown place? Meeting the local villain.
1. Officer Jacks

**It was a mistake!**

_Red Canyon will suck you dry. Distort and corrupt you, make you lie through your teeth and leave behind the person you once were. You won't be able to escape the fate chosen for you._

_Whatever you do, it will always bring you back._

#

It was a dreary night when the SUV pulled off the highway, onto a connecting deserted road. The air was thick with heat and dust, the bright moon casting obscene shadows over the driver's face. The surrounding land was barren, excluding the monstrous hills and canyon mazes. There was no one in sight, no noise except for the dull thud of popular music within the car and tyre on tar.

The driver could make out a distant hue of light straight ahead, forcing the car forward even faster. The vehicle exhilarated along, the driver clenching the wheel while the paranoia of stares seeped in.

It was a startling ring that made the driver jump with fright, the SUV swerving to the side and colliding with a cloud of red dirt. A panicked gasp filled the vehicle, followed by shaky shuddering inhales of a cigarette and rummaging hands.

A cell phone was pulled from a handbag and pressed against the driver's ear.

"Jacks! Jacks, you there?"

The driver's breath slowed.

"Here"

_ONE-MONTH PRIOR:_

_In a small office, a fat balding man squished into a seat, already sweating from the mildly humid day. Half of his face was hidden behind a stack of reports while his beady eyes were glued to a woman's breasts before him. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, his wrinkled hand swiping across his forehead and removing excess moisture._

_"You're going to be transferred to another location." He panted, eyes still glued to the cleavage before him._

_"What?"_

_The man's line of vision was interrupted as crossed arms covered the cleavage. His eyes darted up to meet the face of an unimpressed female, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously towards him._

_He sat back in his chair, ignoring the protesting creak the old wood gave._

_"I said you're going to be transferred Jacks" He repeated, a certain smugness were etched into his features. It only angered his female companion more._

_"I understood that" She snapped, "What I want to know is why? Chief Milton"_

_The Chief ignored her bitter tone, instead flashing the younger woman a bright smile. He leaned forward, his two fat arms supporting his weight against the desk, earning him a better view of her cleavage pressed against her arms._

_"You know why Jacks." He said simply, "You screwed up on the Braxton case and now it's too dangerous for you to be here. So we're sending you to Utah" _

_Jacks let out an irritated sigh, her eyebrows fused together while she observed the older man's face._

_"I don't understand Chief. Connor and Louis both screwed up their cases but they weren't shipped off to another district" Jacks argued._

_"Yes they screwed up a minor case. You however, screwed up on a very important case and now its too dangerous for you to be here" He argued back, no longer interested in her cleavage but with her face._

_"Its because I'm a woman, isn't it?" She snapped._

_The Chief slammed his hands onto the desk, causing the slender woman to jump with fright. His face turned into a frown._

_"I will not have you accuse me of being sexist in my own office, Officer Jacks. I'm not asking you to transfer. It's an order! We only want what's best for you, -"_

_"So you're sending me to a small bumpkin town office?" She shouted. "I've never heard of Red Canyon before!"_

_"I'm sending you to a nice quiet town, until this all blows over" He retorted quickly, he slammed her report down in front of her. With a wave of his hand, he finalised the argument._

Here she was, heart slamming in her chest and in the middle of no where; maybe it was the long drive by herself or her paranoia, she already didn't like the place.

She listened to Chief Milton give her direct orders, sending her to a hired room at a local motel for the night. With a temporary goodbye to her old life, she turned off her phone and pulled back onto the road with a clearer mind. She blamed her fatigue on her paranoia.

The SUV drove another mile before pulling into a tavern named 'Luna Mesa'; it rocked back and forth over the rocky path. Jacks stepped out of the vehicle, dragging a suite case with her and her trustee revolver. She didn't bother alerting the owner of her presence, instead slipping into room ten and locking the door.

She immersed herself in work, ignoring the nabbing paranoia of watchful eyes. Jacks studied intently and then finally gave into her fatigue, spreading herself over the bed and succumbing to sleep.

#

Officer Jacks awoke from her slumber early next morning, grabbing few items and sliding back into her vehicle. With a map stretched over her lap and a cigarette dangling from her lips, she followed the main road till she found herself outside the local police department.

Willing down a sneer of disgust, she pulled herself up the front steps and inside the tiny waiting area.

There was barely anyone inside, just a receptionist, a sleeping sheriff and a man in custody. Her eyes travelled over the sleeping sheriff, she wrinkled her nose and stepped forward, slamming her report onto the desk.

The sheriff jumped at the sound, toppling over his chair and colliding with the hard floor. He groaned irritably, slowly heaving himself up to glower towards the woman. But instead of a glower, she received a shocked look instead.

"Are you Sheriff Pratt?"

"Y-yes" He replied, sucking in his overlapping stomach and puffing his chest out. He lent against the office desk, giving his best smile and slicking his barely there hair back.

"I'm Officer Jacks, I've been assigned here by the Atlanta Police department temporarily, this is my report and I'm ready to get to work" She said calmly, ignoring the subtle leering she was receiving.

The sheriff stepped back with surprise.

"You're Officer Jacks? I thought you were-"

"A man? Well I'm not, where do you want me?" Jacks interrupted.

The sheriff mutely pointed to a separate desk, his eyes bulging while he watched Jacks side step his own desk and stand before him.

"You're going to put me at a desk?" She asked.

"Well not much goes on in this town, apart from the random scrap every now and then. We don't really have much for you to do around here" The sheriff said, he stepped back from her intimidating stance.

She sighed loudly, taking in the surroundings and wrinkling her nose. She definitely wasn't in the big city anymore, nor was she under proper guidance either. Her eyes connected with a file cabinet behind the sheriff and a thought popped into her mind.

"Are those files behind you Sheriff?" She asked politely.

"Why yes. But they're only full with Mac's boys"

"Mac's boys?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. "Is that some sort of gang?"

The Sheriff chuckled and shook his head, "Something of that sort" He replied. He opened the cabinet quickly and pulled out a stack of files, he pushed them over to her.

"Mostly our local mechanics and construction workers, they're regulars down at the Luna Mesa and you probably don't want to be down there at ten p.m."

"Why not?" Officer Jacks asked.

She was interrupted however as another officer bounded through the door, his face was a red sweaty mess and his lip slightly cut open.

"What happened to you son?" The sheriff asked, grabbing the man by his shoulder and pushing him into a free chair.

"Just Mac as usual" The younger officer stuttered.

The sheriff tutted with disapproval, ignoring Jacks, and working on his lip. Jacks took it as the time to slip away and pour over the regular offenders, she had no doubt she'd encounter them soon.


	2. Who's That Lady?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"Fucking Harley!" He roared, slamming a dirty fist onto a table and denting it severely. Objects spilled off the table, paperwork and oil splattering onto the floor while a shrill squeak filled the impending silence.

The angered mechanic turned his rage on his companion, grabbing a fistful of her dirty blonde hair and pulling her closer. He crushed his lips against her, enjoying the knowledge that she was melting beneath him. He forced her head away, instead pushing it down his torso until she was on her knees.

"You know what to do," He grunted.

The blonde didn't hesitate; she ripped open his coveralls and let his length spring from its restraints. Glancing back up at him momentarily, before sucking him whole into her dirty mouth. He let his head fall back, entwining his hands in her hair and setting the motion.

He wasn't easy on her. He was never easy with whores, he handled them roughly and they knew better than to refuse. He liked it fast, the least amount of time he had with a whore, the better.

It didn't take long for the woman to get him off, she was taking him in deep and massaging his balls the way he liked. She moaned against him, sending vibrations through his length and all the way to his stomach. With a growl, he released himself inside her mouth with jerking hips.

He watched through half closed eyes as she drank up his release. She was enjoying his gaze; she played it up for him and spread her legs provocatively. With irritation and disgust, he shoved her away and zipped his coveralls up.

"Get out" He ordered, turning his back on her and clearing the previous mess from the floor.

"Mac" She whined, standing up and touching his back. "C'mon baby"

Mac turned swiftly, pushing her back and glowering towards her.

"I said get out" He repeated, dangerously low.

This time Candy, or whatever the fuck her name was listened. She cursed him loudly, screaming at him with tears spilling down her face.

"This is abuse!" She hollered repeatedly, kicking and screaming while she headed towards the door. "I won't stand for this anymore!" She shouted.

Mac rolled his eyes, ignoring her shrieks and interrupting her. "Tell that fucker Harley, he better not be at Luna Mesa" He growled. Her screams echoed out to him as she entered her car and sped away from the mechanic store.

He was left in peace to work, adjusting client's cars and lighting himself a cigarette every now and then. The silence left him time to fume, he took it out on the cars, fixing them roughly and not bothering to repair the small dents he left.

He had to make a new batch again. He should have never told anyone where his lab was, or how to get there. Now he was going to have to be contained in that cave for another several hours.

"What's up Mac?" A nasally voice asked, pulling Mac's attention from the car and to the thin man behind him.

His eyes narrowed, he watched the man raise an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" Mac snapped.

The man shifted in his spot, "Well it's just that you've been fixing an already fixed engine for the past hour" The man remarked, he regretted what he said almost immediately.

Mac stepped forward dangerously, stepping into the man's personal space.

"I'd watch my mouth if I was you Frank" Mac warned, "It would be unfortunate If a bullet was your last meal"

Frank swallowed, this time stepping away. "I-I heard Sharon saying Harley screwed up your latest batch," He mumbled.

"Sharon?"

"The blonde who was in here" Frank clarified; he glanced at Mac and relaxed when he saw him calming down.

"Harley took some bitch up to the cave, burnt my latest batch and now I gotta make some more" Mac snapped, he threw his wrench down with a slam.

"I can go up and make a new batch for ya Mac" Frank offered, a slight friendly smile stretched his lips.

"Why would ya go do that?" Mac asked, disgust evident on his face.

"My girl locked me out" Frank sighed. "Again"

A smirk almost appeared on Mac's face, his mouth twitched briefly. "Why?" He asked, turning back to the car.

"Been talking to that bartender Alison, turns out they ain't friendly" Frank shook his head and chuckled. "Women" He muttered.

Mac peered at Frank over his shoulder. He had always liked Frank, he had known him since he was a little kid and Frank had followed him around since day one. He wasn't an idiot, he wasn't scared of him, he was Mac's conscience at times and when Mac needed space, Frank did his duties. He was supposedly, Macs only friend.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Mac muttered, wiping excess oil off his hands with a rag. Frank smiled slyly.

"Sure thing Mac. Don't drink too much whiskey eh?" Frank said.

"Fuck off" Mac snapped, although as Mac made his way to his pickup truck, he couldn't hide the amused grin from Frank.

#

He was on the road to intoxication, head swimming and eyes blurring. The contents of his stomach twirled uneasily, his head bowing while he gripped the whiskey bottle with force. His mind was elsewhere; focused on releasing the batch Frank was cooking up and shipping it quickly to a distant dealer.

Another glass was placed in front of him, burning his throat while he slugged it down. He glanced down the bar, watching his father talk quietly through the telephone. There was no doubt in Mac's mind that he was on the phone to Devon, the more loved brother.

The whiskey grew bitter in his mouth, he pushed the glass away and searched the bar tavern. Seeking a whore to relieve him outside in his truck, his eyes had just found Maria, his Thursday girl when the bar door creaked open.

He almost dropped his drink as a new girl swayed through the bar, a pair of long tanned legs holding a body of a stripper. Mac wasn't subtle with his leers, he watched the woman settle in front of Walter, her pink lips ordering a glass of bourbon.

She wasn't like any other whore in this town, obviously an out of town girl. Her hair was black, falling in tangles to her appeasing chest. Her almost black eyes locked on him, the unnerving gaze causing Mac to glance at his glass.

Frowning at his reaction, he moved his intense stare back to her. However, she had her eyes set on the glass before her, twirling the liquid round with a small black straw. Boredom screamed from her body language, she slumped forward and rested her elbows on the bar, showing her extremely sculpted ass.

Mac licked his lips, downing another shot of whiskey and staggering into an upright position. He swaggered over to her, a smirk playing on his lips and smug sexual thoughts in his head. He came close to her, leaning against the bar while his chest pressed into her shoulder. She ignored him however, as if he wasn't touching her or his breath wasn't blowing strands from her face.

When he remained silent, burning holes into her head, she grew irritated.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, her voice was laced with annoyance with a husky undertone, and Mac could tell he'd like to hear her in bed.

Mac's mouth stretched into a cocky grin, his eyes flickered over her face. "I see you've got the voice to match the body" He stated. He half expected her to either hit him, or to melt. What he didn't expect was for her to scoff and then snicker into her glass.

It was Mac's turn to be irritated, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Whats so funny?" He asked shortly.

The mysterious woman covered her mouth, glancing up at him finally with a smirk. "That pick up line is almost as bad as 'do you come here often?'" She chortled, she shook her head and tried to ignore the way Mac was obviously glancing down her shirt.

"Well I already know you don't come here often" Mac said, earning another glance from this woman.

"Oh, and whys that?" She asked.

"Because I would of fucked ya a long time ago" He said boldly.

The woman almost spat out her drink, Mac knew she wasn't use to being spoke to in this manner. His grin only widened with the knowledge.

"You sure know how to flatter a lady" She muttered, wiping her mouth quickly. Mac eyed her mouth, leaning in closer while he licked his lips.

"And what is a lady like you, doing here of all places?" He asked, his voice lowered huskily.

The woman recoiled from him subtly, she tilted her head to the side before answering. "I'm the new Officer in town" She answered, in a small hope that the drunken red neck would back away from her. It only increased his interest, his whiskey breath flowed over her face.

"A business woman, I like that" He murmured.

"The Sheriff warned me not to come down her at ten." She said, her eyes searched the glass "I was curious as to why" She looked him up and down.

"The Sheriffs right, a broad like you shouldn't be out alone" Mac leered, grinning devilishly. "But if you're still curious, I could show something impressive" He added, not so subtly grabbing his crotch in front of her.

She grunted, clearly unimpressed. "The Sheriff obviously doesn't know harmless when he sees it" She snorted and stood up. "And as impressive as you may deem your piece of flesh, I assure you it would only bore me" she added snootily.

Mac frowned at her, watching her slip a twenty dollar bill onto the bar and stepping back off her seat.

"I think you've got that wrong" Mac slurred, glaring at the girl. Who did she think she was? Coming in here and telling him he was harmless, unimpressive, he was the alpha male! She waved him off, answering her phone and turning her back on him. She left the bar without another word, leaving Mac speechless and pissed.

_Where the fuck is Maria?_ He thought.


	3. Wouldn't Get Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"Mitchell Harrison?" She exclaimed excitedly, having stumbled out of Luna Mesa and fanning herself from the humid weather.

"Yeah, heard you were in town" The voice on the other line said.

"What Caineville?" Officer Jacks replied, she glanced over her shoulder and peered into the tavern. She could spot Mac's broad shoulders, he was moving in on another woman. She rolled her eyes at him, veering off around the tavern to avoid any other rednecks.

"Thats the one. I was chatting to Milton and he told me you moved here-"

"Here? Are you telling me you live here Mitchell?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, Nina wanted us to move here. She grew up here so of course I obliged" Mitchell replied, sounding smugger than usual.

"Whipped" She muttered, only to receive a booming laugh on the other end.

"You still haven't changed" He remarked, "Anyway, once I heard the news I thought I'd invite you to stay with us"

Jacks hesitated, "I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you can, its only temporary right?" Mitchell interrupted.

"Um-"

"C'mon Jacks. Nina, Johnny and I have missed you so much" Mitchell pressed.

"Well since you put it that way-" Jacks started.

Mitchell snickered, "Good, now heres the address"

He barked out his address before hanging up quickly, leaving Jacks to blindly make her way back to the motel room. She didn't like the motel, she wasn't a superstitious person but she got bad vibes off it. Without hesitation, she barged into her room and started to pack wildly. If staying with Mitchell and his overbearing girlfriend meant getting away from the Luna Mesa's regulars, then so be it.

She stumbled back outside, her luggage in one hand and her car keys in the other. Ignoring the feeling of being watched, she hopped into her SUV and sped away from the Luna Mesa. She did not know why she felt so paranoid, perhaps it was the intimidating encounter with Mac or the general eerie feeling of the small tavern, regardless she felt as if someone was watching or following her.

She kept glancing in her reflection mirror, spotting two orbs of lights in the background. She shuddered, pressing her foot onto the pedal and following Mitchell's instructions to his house. Before she knew it, she was at their doorstep waiting with baited breath.

The door swung open and she was momentarily blinded with a flash of light.

"Audrey!"

She was enveloped into a tight hug, the bright light was cut out and she was met with a broad chest.

"Hua Mittpaul" Her voice was muffled into his sweater.

"Get off her" A voice grumbled, pulling Audrey's face from Mitchell's chest before she was pulled into another tight hug. "I've missed you so much!" The voice crooned, squeezing her tightly and shaking her excitedly. A flurry of questions were thrown at her, she was too dazed to answer or understand them.

"Give her some space Nina" Mitchell laughed, pulling the shorter woman away from her.

Audrey glanced at them, taking in a deep breath at the sudden space. "I certainly haven't missed your hugs" She joked wryly, sending the couple her best smile. They chuckled among themselves, inviting her in and taking her luggage from her.

She was bombarded immediately with a sweater clad child, the kid latched onto her leg and squealed at her. Audrey pulled the child up and onto her hip, grinning devilishly as she tickled him mercilessly. The young boy shrieked with laughter, squirming on her hip and pushing at her with two weak arms.

"Stop or he's going to throw up" Nina tutted. She brushed past Audrey and made her way into the kitchen, "You eaten yet?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah" Audrey replied, letting go of the younger boy. "How have you been Johnny?" She asked sweetly.

"Good" He grinned.

"Got any girlfriends I should know about?" She joked.

"Aunty Audrey!" Johnny blushed, turning away from her and running off down the hallway.

"I'll take that as a yes" Audrey muttered, turning to find Nina standing behind her.

"Unfortunately for us, Johnny has taken a liking to his school teacher" She rolled her eyes, before handing over a hot cup of coffee. "I'm going to put him to sleep, probably put myself to sleep as well. Goodnight" Nina added, giving Audrey another quick hug and peck on the cheek, before also disappearing down the hallway.

Audrey was left to sit on the couch, spreading out with a yawn and gulping down a mouthful of coffee.

"Where were you when I called?" Mitchell asked from the doorway, causing Audrey to yelp in surprise. He snickered and shuffled forward, "I just heard a lot of sound in the background" He elaborated.

"I was at the Luna Mesa, doing some research" She muttered. She patted the couch and let Mitchell join her on the sofa. He looked at the wall clock and swallowed loudly, looking back at her with concerned eyes.

"At this time?" He asked, when he received a nod, he shook his head. "I really don't think you should be down there at this time, its too dangerous" He added.

"Why?"

"Theres a group of men that go down there. Particularly one man who shouldn't be messed with" Mitchell clarified.

"Mac?" Audrey interrupted.

Mitchell glanced at her quickly, "You know him?"

"No, I saw his files down at the station. I met at the Luna Mesa as well, he seems fairly harmless" Audrey shrugged casually, not wanting to show that the man had actually bothered her severely.

"Well he isn't Audrey" Mitchell cut in, "Just stay away from him-"

"I can't very well do that when he's the town trouble maker, it is my job to deal with guys like him" Audrey argued.

"I know, I know. Just don't interact with him out of working hours, I'd hate to see what he'd do to you" Mitchell reassured calmly, he pulled himself off the sofa and looked back down at her. "I mean it Audrey" He warned.

"I don't understand what the big deal is" She muttered.

"You wouldn't. Goodnight" Mitchell said with finality.

"I see marriage has made you into an old timer" Audrey chortled, laughing at his need for early sleep.

"Wrong again Jacks, its fatherhood" He sniggered, waving her off for the night.

#

The rattling of plates, the explosion of water going down a drain and the quirky voices of cartoons on TV, awoke Audrey Jacks from a deep slumber. She sat up with a startled expression, her hair sticking up at odd ends while she tried to figure out where she was.

The room was dim, the only light source being from the sun that peaked behind the curtains. The television set was blaring, Johnny's small frame sitting before it and bobbing along to the music. She could make out Nina's slim figure bending down and unpacking her dishwasher, and Mitchell beside her, he was fixing the tap and sink pipes. She yawned quietly, stretching her muscles and placing her feet on the ground.

It was strange to live in such a family home. Her apartment back in Atlanta was so empty, the only sound being of the sirens outside and the thumps of domestic violence next-door. She shook her head, getting up from the sofa and padding her way across to Nina and Mitchell. However she didn't make it there, there was a loud thump on the door and she answered it willingly.

She was stunned when she found Sheriff Pratt standing on Mitchell's doorstep.

"Sheriff?" She questioned, suddenly feeling exposed by the small bed shorts she was wearing.

He shifted on his spot, dragging his eyes away from her bare legs. "Erm-" He stuttered.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, deciding to fill the awkward silence.

"Nina called in for you" The Sheriff answered simply. Audrey snorted at this, Nina was always so organised and loved taking control of situations. Audrey wasn't even surprised by the revelation.

"So why are you here Sheriff?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I brought around your patrol car and your uniform" He said, handing over a bundle of clothes and car keys. "I should warn you though, this car hasn't been used in a while. Perhaps you would like to get it checked out, I recommend the Motor Body Works in town"

Audrey tucked the uniform under her arm, "I can do that"

"You won't be needed in today, Wednesdays are normally slow. We'll call you if we need you" Sheriff Pratt said before scrambling down the steps and back to his patrol car. Audrey watched him leave the house quickly, with a red face and heavy breathing. She frowned at his reaction, shrugging it off and setting her eyes on the dusty vehicle beside her SUV. She cursed loudly.

#

After an hour or so, Audrey found herself in town and outside the Motor Body Works. The air was thick with heat, she was already sweating profusely, making her t-shirt stick to her. She looked around the town, scoffing to herself when she realised how small the town really was.

"You're definitely not in Atlanta anymore" She muttered to herself.

She glanced around one more time, before stepping forward and entering the mechanic shop. She was greeted with a attractive muscle bound mechanic, a thin lanky mechanic and a pair of legs underneath a car. She made a small noise of approval towards the attractive mechanic, and then she scolded herself inwardly.

"G'mornin' ma'am" The attractive mechanic greeted, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Morning" She responded, her eyes slyly did an overrun of his body. "Am I able to talk to you about my car?" She asked, secretly hoping for a yes.

"Unfortunately no." The man replied, seeming genuinely deflated. "Mac however can do it"

Audrey froze and her jaw slackened with disbelief.

"Carson, what did I tell you about freely offering my help?" A familiar voice snapped. Audrey's eyes zoned in on the pair of legs beneath the car, a body soon emerged followed by a face. She chewed the inside of her mouth, watching as he rose up and wiped his dirty hands on a spare cloth.

He turned around, faltering slightly in his step when he saw her. He was soon smirking widely, stepping forward with an air of smugness.

_I see he isn't any different from his drunk self_, she thought.

"Officer" Mac greeted, he licked his lips keenly.

"Officer?" Carson exclaimed, he turned to her "So your what he's been rav-"

Mac stopped Carson quickly, sending him a murderous glare. It made both Carson and Audrey involuntarily shudder in response. Carson made a feeble apology, before disappearing to the back of the mechanic store. Leaving Audrey alone with Mac.

"The faggot doesn't know what he's talking about" Mac grumbled.

"He's gay?" Audrey asked, her voice hinted a slight disappointment.

"Yep but I ain't" Mac smirked at her, stepping closer to her without hesitation.

"Cute" She responded, although her face screamed disapproval. It made Mac chortle at her response, he side stepped her and took a look at the patrol car.

"That piece of shit yours?" He asked whilst spitting on the ground.

"Yeah, can you fix it?" Audrey asked, she inched away from him.

"I can fix anything baby" He responded. He leered at her with a devilish grin. Audrey automatically regretted wearing shorts today, she was going to have to wear more conservative things to get this horn-dog away from her.

Mac strolled towards the vehicle, he opened the hood and let out a low whistle.

"This could take a while" He muttered, raising an eyebrow at her.

Audrey shrugged, "Take as long as you like" She said, her eyes settled on the towns supermarket.

"I always do babe" Mac leered.

She made a noise of disgust, storming past him and crossing the street. She didn't know why she allowed him to get under her skin, she had been here only two days and she was already annoyed by him. He watched her go, he was smug that he received a reaction from the woman and he wanted more.

Audrey entered the supermarket, deciding she might as well get some groceries for Mitchell and Nina, if she was going to stay there. She walked around aimlessly, slowly filling up her shopping cart to avoid getting back to the mechanic store. When she reached the last aisle, she was stopped abruptly with several things falling down in front of her. She heard a low groan from beneath it and she raced forward.

She kicked away toilet rolls and plastic dishes, finding a man buried beneath it.

"Are you aright?" She asked, helping the man to stand up.

The man nodded with a grimace, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Yeah, thanks" He murmured.

"You sure?" She asked, watching him waver slightly.

"I'm fine, honestly" He said, flashing her a bright smile.

Audrey smiled back at him, she picked up some of the fallen items and returned them to their place.

"I'm Jim" The man added, outstretching his hand in a welcome gesture.

"Audrey" She replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Oh, Audrey Jacks?" Jim questioned, raising his eyebrows and inspecting her from head to toe.

"Yeah?" She said hesitantly.

"I'm a close friend of Mitchells, he's told me a lot about you, said you just moved into town" He elaborated.

"Word spreads fast around here" She muttered, only to receive a deep chuckle from Jim.

"Thats Cainneville for you" He sighed, he shook his head. "What are you doing down here anyway, aren't you the newest edition to Cainneville police department?"

"Todays my day off, and besides shopping, I have to get my patrol car fixed" She grumbled. She retreated back to her shopping cart and he followed her.

"Do you have a ride back to Mitchell's?" He asked, he furrowed his eyebrows together.

Audrey shrugged, "Depends on how fucked the car is" She said brazenly. Jim laughed again, Audrey was starting to like him already.

"Well if it isn't working, would you like a lift back to Mitchell's? I've got to pick up somethings from his house" Jim asked, he smiled warmly at her. Audrey hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should so willingly hop into a vehicle with a stranger. Then she remembered, she had a revolver tucked away in her purse for emergency situations. She grinned at Jim and nodded.

"Sure" She murmured.

Once she had finished her shopping, she and Jim strolled over to the mechanic store. She could see Mac lowering the hood of her car and wiping his hands on a cloth, he was peering at her car and in deep thought.

"Verdict?" Audrey questioned, she made sure to stand as far away as possible.

Mac turned to face her, only for him to narrow his eyes at her company. "It'll be about four hundred" He said gruffly.

"Four hundred" She exclaimed, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Thats a lot, how damaged is the car?"

"Pretty fucked" Mac shrugged. Audrey spotted a familiar gleam in his eye, "But if you can't afford it, I can let you pay me in other ways" He suggested.

"Such as?"

Mac grabbed at his crotch, he wasn't even bothered by Jim's presence. "Sucking me off would do" He said brazenly.

Jim tensed beside her and Audrey scoffed, "And I'll repay you with another impressive mark on your record" She muttered. Mac narrowed his eyes at her and then at Jim, a sly smirk crossed his features and Audrey recoiled from the look.

"If this is your tactic to make me jealous babe. Then you're sorely mistaken" He leered, he walked closer until he was just inches away.

Audrey frowned at him, "You knew it all along" She scoffed sarcastically. Jim stepped forward, frowning towards Mac and glancing down at Audrey.

"C'mon Audrey, let me take you back to Mitchell's" Jim said.

Audrey could of killed him then and there. Not only had Jim revealed her name, but he had also revealed where she was living.

Mac grinned triumphantly, "Audrey" He said, "Such an innocent name for a devilish body"

"Pig" Audrey spat.

Mac had the audacity to snigger, "You can pickup your car tomorrow baby" He dismissed her and Jim.

Audrey turned on her heel, followed closely by Jim while they made their way towards his car.

"Do you know Mac or something?" Jim asked, he was jogging just to keep up with her pace.

"No, but thanks to you, he knows who I am" Audrey snapped.


	4. Business Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

A week later, Audrey found herself settled into Cainneville and the police department. She had Mitchell pick up her patrol car, instead opting to work late shifts in order to avoid Mac. It bothered her that he caused such a reaction, she was normally immune to men like Mac. She hadn't gone near the Luna Mesa at night either, instead dropping by for a drink in the afternoon and leaving before ten at night.

But, of course all good things end, and Mac was dragged into the station with an assault charge. Naturally, Audrey wasn't too happy to find him seated in front of her desk with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes and sat in front of him, ignoring the way his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You've been avoiding me sugar tits" Mac stated, he lounged back in his chair with a wry smirk.

"Thats Officer Jacks" She huffed in annoyance.

"Officer Jack-off?" Mac suggested. He smirked at her whilst licking his lips. Audrey made a disgusted face, she turned away from him and shuffled through pieces of paper. When she found his report, her eyebrows rose at the long list of charges.

"I'll be sure to charge you severely" Audrey muttered, she withdrew her hands from the desk when Mac lent forward. He waggled his eyebrows at her, chortling to himself as she turned away from him again.

"I doubt you'll be charging me Officer Hoochie" Mac smirked at her.

"Oh really?" Audrey snapped, she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Ain't nobody gonna come forward and say anything" Mac clarified, he lent back and watched her through challenging eyes. She opened her mouth to argue with him, when Sheriff Prat stepped forward with a sigh.

"I'm afraid he's right Jacks" He said, "No one is coming forward with a witness statement, we'll just have to let him go"

Audrey's mouth fell open, "Are you kidding me? Look at his knuckles" She exclaimed.

Mac blew on his bruised knuckles, giving her a smug look. "I'm glad you noticed babe" He whispered.

"You fuc-"

"Officer Jacks!" Sheriff Pratt intervened, Audrey's mouth snapped open and Mac's mouth widened into a smile. "You're free to go Mac" He instructed. Mac sat there for a moment, staring Audrey down until she looked away. Feeling proud of himself, he rose from his seat and swaggered out of the police station.

"Don't let him get to you" Pratt said softly, "God knows it will only make you insane"

Audrey huffed. Sheriff Pratt allowed her to go home early, he complimented her on her work efforts and claimed she needed more rest. Begrudgingly she packed up her things and shuffled towards the door.

She was surprised when Jim strolled through the door, a piece of clothing thrown over his shoulder and his eyes intent on finding someone. When his eyes flickered over Audrey they lightened immensely.

"Just who I was looking for" He remarked, coming to a stop before her.

"Oh?"

"You left your jacket in my car last week" He said, he handed over the garment with a twinkle in his eye. "I thought I'd bring it to you"

"Thanks but why didn't you just drop it at Mitchell's house?" She asked curiously. She threw the jacket on and led Jim outside.

"Well I just so happen to be having dinner at Mitchell's tonight, he told me you were working late again and I just thought maybe I could bring you it" He defended lamely, he chewed on his lip because he knew the excuse was terrible.

"Thats a long drive just for a jacket" She snickered.

"I thought maybe you'd like a lift home too" He added hopefully.

"I suppose Mitchell didn't tell you that I had my car fixed" Audrey added shortly.

Jim flushed brightly, he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Okay, in all honesty I just wanted to see you. I want to make sure that Mac isn't bothering you" He rambled quickly.

Audrey grinned, "No he isn't." She murmured.

"I saw him walk out of here looking pretty smug" Jim pressed.

"The only reason he'd be smug is because he got let off" Audrey grumbled. She walked towards her patrol car and turned around to say goodnight.

"I'm coming back to Mitchell's as well" He added quickly, "Dinner is still going"

Audrey smiled at him, "Well I'll see you back there" She said before hopping into her vehicle.

#

Mac started his truck to life, his eyes were narrowed into slits while he watched Jim shuffle back to his car. Was she really interacting with that piss weak pile of shit? He didn't know why he cared, he'd get in her panties soon enough. He smirked at his internal thoughts and watched her patrol car pull out from the station. He squeezed down in his seat while she passed, seemingly unaware of him.

As soon as she had gotten a fair distance, Mac did a u-turn and followed after her. He kept his distance, keeping his headlights dim while her red lights bobbed up ahead. She kept a painstakingly even pace, not bothering to speed up when Mac inched closer and closer to her.

He could see her hand coming up to her face every now and then, a fresh blow of tobacco erupting from her mouth as her hand lowered. He grinned at that, he wanted to see her smoke after she screamed his name relentlessly.

Mac's car slowed when she pulled into Mitchell Harrison's house, he automatically gritted his teeth when he saw the bastards home. Mac shared bad blood with Mitchell, the majority of it was Mac's fault but the blame was on Mitchell.

He inched past her house, watching her step out of her car and greet Jim who was already waiting. She finished off her cigarette, not bothered by Jim's loud coughs while he batted the smoke away. Mac saw Jim murmur something and Audrey shrug in reply. She stubbed out her cigarette and allowed Jim to lead her inside.

Mac parked his car further down the street, he hopped out slyly and sauntered around her house. He knew Mitchell didn't have a guard dog from experience, so he leaped over their fence and peered through several windows. He backed away quickly when light flooded out of a window and hushed conversation echoed out to him. The window was open as Mac neared it, he stood on his tip toes to glance inside.

"He seems awfully keen on you"

Mac spotted Mitchell's wife Nina snickering as she sat on the bed. He saw Audrey stroll into the room, her work shirt was removed and she was standing before both Nina and Mac with just a bra on. Mac licked his lips at the sight, she had an impressive cleavage for such a thin woman. He almost growled at the sight of it.

"He's cute" Audrey whispered, she kept looking back at the door. "But he is kind of boring" She admitted. She stepped towards her dresser and threw on a tank top. She pulled off her uniform pants and threw them on the bed.

"You only think he's boring because he doesn't have a reputation" Nina countered, she automatically folded up Audrey's pants.

"What makes you say that Nina?" Audrey asked, she furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. Mac's eyes were too transfixed on her plump ass in her barely there panties, he felt his coveralls tighten and he gritted his teeth.

"Fuckin' slut" He hissed whilst adjusting himself.

"You've always had a thing for bad boys Drey" Nina laughed, she shook her head. "I can't believe you haven't noticed"

"I do not!" Audrey defended, but her face showed hesitation.

"Oh really? How about George, Lucas, Jared, James, Anton-"

"Okay okay!" Audrey muttered, "You don't need to spell it out"

Nina giggled, "And I think you have a thing for Mac, which I really don't approve of" She said seriously.

Audrey made a disgusted face, "Oh God no, no way. He's so crude, vulgar and-"

"Everything you like in a man" Nina interrupted.

"No way" Audrey refused.

"I think he finds you favourable" Nina snickered, "But please restrained yourself Audrey, he's no good and Mitchell would kill you"

"Why would Mitchell kill me?" She replied haughtily.

"Lets just say they aren't the best of friends" Nina said.

"Well you don't have to worry, I don't like him" Audrey reassured as she ushered Nina to the door.

"That doesn't mean you won't bang him" Nina sniggered.

#

After an awkward dinner, Audrey walked Jim out to his car without hesitation. He continued to grin at her as she opened his door and watched him slide in, he smiled at her while wounding down his window quickly.

"We should do this again something" He suggested hopefully.

Audrey didn't have the nerve to refuse, instead she smiled sweetly. "Maybe, if work isn't too busy" She lied. Jim's smile increased, he gave her a quick nod before he backed out of their driveway and gave her a wave through the window. She faked a smile and waved back politely, watching him slowly drive away with a blush that turned him crimson.

"God Almighty" Audrey muttered, she strolled towards the mailbox and retrieved mass amounts of envelopes addressed to Mitchell. She had just snapped the lid shut when she was jolted by another presence.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelped, whilst turning around and backing away.

She found Mac standing behind her with a shocked expression. It slowly melted into a wry smirk, he waggled his eyebrows at her provocatively.

"Is that a preview?" He asked.

"A preview for what?" She snapped.

"For how you're gonna sound in my bed tonight" Mac pressed.

Audrey coughed down any amusement she had, she turned back to the house with an annoyed scoff. Mac followed her naturally, a cocky step in his walk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked rudely, she ignored the way his hand kept brushing over her rear. She stepped away from him quickly, hating the way he chuckled lowly from behind her.

"Was just passing through the neighbourhood, walking my dog" He lied smoothly.

"Oh really, and where is your dog?" She asked.

Mac licked his lips, "Sniffing 'round" He retorted.

Audrey snorted, they both knew he was lying and she turned away. When she reached the doorstep, she noticed Mac was still there. She glanced back down at him, her eyebrows raised questionably while she surveyed him.

"This is the part where you go away" She stated.

"Enough with the role-play baby, get in my truck and I'll fuck you to sleep" Mac grinned boldly at her.

Audrey spluttered, she was at loss for words. She shook her head and opened the door, "Goodnight Mac" She said firmly, closing the door with a snap on his smirking face.


	5. Couldn't Handle It

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"Audrey c'mon" Mitchell hollered, his head was sticking out of his volkswagen and he drummed his fingers impatiently.

Audrey stumbled out of the house, her eyebrows furrowed deeply while she shoved on a t-shirt. "Where are we going?" She asked, casually zipping up her jeans and throwing on a pair of boots. Mitchell rolled his eyes while Nina also stuck her head out the window.

"To Luna Mesa for some lunch and hiking" Nina snapped. "I told you about this yesterday" She added with frustration.

Audrey searched her mind for the conversation, she just briefly remembered it. "Um, I don't know guys" She hesitated, she didn't want Mac to be there, she had been avoiding them since their latest encounter.

"Don't worry, Mac won't be there" Nina added more quietly. Mitchell was too preoccupied with switching music channels. Audrey grudgingly agreed and slid into the vehicle, ignoring the instinct in her stomach telling her not to go. She labeled it as paranoia and relaxed in the back of the car.

"Aren't there any other restaurants in town?" Audrey asked.

Nina turned in her seat, "Walter makes the best hamburgers in town, they're his speciality. Everybody's got to try Walter's burgers once in their life" She exclaimed, her eyes lit up at the mention of them.

"If you say so" Audrey mumbled.

The rest of the journey was quiet, most of it was filled with southern jokes and music from the radio. When they eventually pulled up to the Luna Mesa, Audrey had already grown sick of folk music.

She stumbled out of the car, covering her ears while Nina and Mitchell crooned loudly to the music. She raced inside, trying her best to drown out the southern music with her own loud movements. She stepped up to the bar, ordered a shot of rum and downed it when it arrived. She cringed when Nina and Mitchell staggered inside with laughter, they pulled her over into the nearest booth and continued to sing to her.

"I swear to God, I will stab you both with this fork" She threatened, holding up her cutlery angrily.

"I certainly hope not" A voice murmured.

Audrey dropped her fork, glancing up at and older man with a ponytail. She shuddered from his hard gaze and looked down. He chuckled loudly and Nina and Mitchell spluttered in front of her.

"Hey Walter" Nina and Mitchell greeted simultaneously.

He gave them a short nod, before raising his small notepad and looked at them expectantly.

"We'll have three of your signature burgers" Mitchell ordered, "And three beers"

Audrey's eyes flickered over Mitchell's head and her face drained of colour. She immediately mentally stabbed Nina for bring her here, her stomach clenched and she lowered her gaze back down to her cutlery. Now theres an option.

"Make that three beers and three shots of vodka" Audrey added.

Walter's eyebrows raised but he scribbled it down anyway, he nodded at them and shuffled his way back to the bar. Mitchell glanced at her with surprise.

"Whats the vodka for?" He asked curiously.

"Me" Audrey answered, her eyes set on the dirty redneck at the bar.

#

The burgers were served in front of them, heat radiating off them with spirals of smoke. They were impressive, the contents of it toppling out of the buns and onto the fries surrounding it. Audrey whistled lowly, amazed by the proximity of Walter's hamburgers.

She took a bite of hers, automatically melting from the first taste. She closed her eyes and hummed in agreement.

"What did I tell you? They're amazing" Nina gushed, holding her burger only inches from her face.

"I'm sorry I doubted them Nina" Audrey joked, she glanced down at the burger. "Its huge though, I can barely fit it in my mouth"

Audrey cringed as soon as she said it, both Nina and Mitchell doubled over with laughter whilst spitting out chunks of food and drink. She covered her face with embarrassment, realising that she was asking for this with that statement.

"It's not the only huge thing going in your mouth" A voice mocked from across the room.

Audrey sighed and glanced towards the bar, she could see Mac facing her with his back against the bar and a challenging look. His legs were spread apart, showing his alpha male status to everyone else in the tavern.

She opened her mouth to argue, when Nina intervened. "Don't provoke him Drey, the sooner you ignore him, the sooner he'll quit" She instructed, her eyes flickered towards Mac fearfully. Mitchell immediately scooted towards Nina, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Better listen to her" He pitched in.

Audrey sank back into her seat, ignoring Mac as he made rude gestures in her direction. She instead concentrated on Mitchell.

"Nina tells me you and that thing over there don't get along" She stated, she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Understatement of the year" He scoffed, whilst shaking his head.

"Well, what happened?"

Mitchell gazed over at Mac shortly, before turning his attention back to Audrey. "Let's just say, when Nina and I first got here, Mac wasn't exactly welcoming" He muttered into his beer bottle. She looked towards Nina for more information.

"Mitchell and Mac got into this huge argument, Mac sent Mitchell to hospital with a few broken ribs and a concussion. One of Mitchell's ribs has never been the same" Nina said quickly, "He's a bastard" She added. Audrey's eyebrows rose with surprise, Mitchell wasn't exactly the weakest man around. In fact, Mitchell was a large burly guy that looked like he could easily take on Mac.

Audrey looked over at Mac and observed him quickly, he was shorter than Mitchell and not as muscle bound, but it was his arms that caught her attention. They were definitely larger than Mitchell's, enough to knock out two Mitchell's at once.

She looked away from Mac, instead glancing at the door as a new customer entered.

Audrey's eyes widened while a woman strutted towards the bar, a trail of tobacco smoke following her. Her hair was a cheap yellow colour, makeup caked over his face while she barely wore an outfit. She was short, curvy and her enlarged chest was popping out of her strapless cropped top with every step. She was grinning widely, her green eyes set on Mac and an extra hop in her step.

"Hello Mac" She purred, stepping in-between his legs and grabbing his crotch directly.

Audrey watched in horror as the woman practically pleasured him in public. Her hands were sliding through his jeans and bobbing up and down on his crotch area. She dragged her eyes away and glanced up at Mac.

He was staring back at her, his expression unreadable as this bold woman jerked him off. A smug grin replaced his blank look, he waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt her face flush instantly.

She turned away, suddenly loosing her appetite for food and drinking. Her gaze flickered between Mitchell and Nina, who seemed too immersed in their meals to be bothered with Mac's presence. Audrey couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes burning into her skull, it made her uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat.

"Y'know, I don't really feel hungry anymore" She mumbled, pushing away her dish.

Nina and Mitchell glanced up at her, "Are you alright?" Nina asked with concern.

"Yes" She lied, "How about we go hiking now?" She asked.

Nina's face lit up, "Yeah, the lights perfect right now" She exclaimed, "Let's go Mitchell"

After Mitchell wolfed down his burger and the rest of Audrey's, they rose from their seats and paid quickly. As they left, Mac's voice echoed out to them, a hint of cockiness in his tone.

"How's the ribs Mitchie?"

#

The next day, Audrey had a day off and the house to herself. She had slept throughout most of the day, yesterdays hike having worked every muscle in her body and exhausting them to the point of fatigue.

After laying in bed like a vegetable, she had spent the majority of the afternoon cleaning up the house, sorting through the many films Mitchell had and even playing some of Johnny's video games. After much consideration, she had eventually subcummed to preparing dinner for the Harrison's.

She was just peeling the last potato when she received a knock on the front door. She slid through the living room and wrenched open the door, her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness outside and she squinted at the stranger.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi sugar tits"

Audrey stiffened and she went to close the door, however a foot was lodged between the frame and door before she could close it. She sighed loudly, opened up the door again and crossed her arms angrily.

"What do you want Mac?" She asked irritably.

Mac smirked at her, he stepped forward smugly. "You know what I want" He blew a fray strand from her face and she backed away from him.

"I have a rape whistle" She warned. Mac's eyes traveled her length greedily, he licked his lips and his gaze flickered back to her face. She pulled at the hem of her top, regretting the small running shorts she was wearing.

"Baby it ain't rape if you enjoy it" He snickered. He looked away from her, "Besides, I'm here to fix your girl's car" He added.

"Who? Nina?" Audrey questioned. Mac nodded and pushed past her, not bothered that he wasn't invited inside. Audrey slammed the door shut and followed him, "I didn't know anything was wrong with it" She said.

"Niether did she, until this morning" Mac said absently, he strolled through the kitchen and Audrey raced after him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Mac ignored her and disappeared through a connecting door, he stepped into the garage and immediately walked over to Nina's car.

Hesitantly, Audrey stepped away from the door and made her way back to the kitchen counter. She kept glancing back at the door, she was unsure if she should call up Nina for confirmation or just leave Mac to his own devices. Going against her better judgement, she didn't bother to call Nina and instead resumed her preparation for dinner.

The sound of Mac's movements in the next room was soothing for Audrey, she found herself working steadily and didn't even notice with his actions ceased. She was so consumed in cleaning up her previous mess, she didn't realise that she had company. She was humming quietly until her breath became caught in her throat.

An arm snaked around her mid drift whilst weight pressed into her back. She tensed automatically, her hands ceased on the dishes and she was frozen in her place. The weight behind her shifted and then she felt felt a bulge pressed against her shorts. Her eyes widened with surprise once she realised what the bulge was.

She could tell he wasn't hard, he wasn't even the slightest bit stiff. Audrey realised why he was so cocky, his length was impressive against her and she licked her lips at the thought of it. She dropped her sponge and dish, spun around and pushed Mac away.

He wasn't fazed by her reaction, instead he came forward again and leaned towards her. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath, her eyes widened even more and her lips parted with surprise. He lent forward more, his face only inches from her and she expected him to kiss her.

Instead, his free arm wove around her and grabbed a cup she had already washed. He filled it up with tap water and took a large gulp from it, his eyes never leaving hers during. He dropped the glass back in its place, and gave her a steely glance. Audrey willed down any slightest inch of arousal she felt, she pursed her lips and looked elsewhere.

"You done?" She choked out.

"Yeah" He grunted. He stepped closer to her, his breath blew over her face.

Audrey's eyes surveyed him, they took in his oiled appearance and she closed her eyes, ignoring the sight before her. She side stepped him and gathered the clean dishes, deciding to put them away and distract herself.

"Good, I guess you can go then" She said calmly, having regained her cool composure.

"You sure you ain't got anything for me to check?" He leered, he came up behind her with a grin.

Audrey was silent for a moment, she stepped away from him and went back to the kitchen sink.

"You couldn't handle it, even if I let you check" She murmured back, surprising Mac.

He stayed still, staring at the back of her head while she washed the remaining dishes. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised questionably.

"You still here?"


	6. Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

For four days she had stayed on his mind, he was pissed at both her and himself. He had kept himself busy in the day, working in his mechanic shop and receiving head from the weekday whores. He even made three new batches and sent them out to his dealer, who in turn gave him a wealthy raise of money. His life had consisted of working at the town's garage and spending his night in the canyon.

Tonight was no exception.

He hated working in the canyon, it only brought back bad memories of him and his father. It didn't help when he had morons coming into the lab and seducing girls left, right and centre. Harley had left the lab in a mess, almost as if a tornado had picked up the cave and slammed it into pieces. He was growing more and more infuriated, looking around at his usually neat lab, thinking about that Officer's tight ass and dismissal of him.

Cursing the woman's power over him, he threw down his equipment and ripped his gas mask off. He needed a drink, better yet, he needed some release.

He slammed his way out of the cave, jumped into his truck and sped down to the Luna Mesa. If there was one thing that could take his mind off Officer Jacks, it would be beating Harley's face in and drinking his way to either alcohol poisoning or unconsciousness.

Once he reached the tavern, that was already full of life, he walked briskly across the car park. He could see Harley and Frank leaning against the wall outside, cigarettes dangling from their mouths while they watched a feeble brawl start before them.

"Harley! Get your ass over here!" Mac shouted, his voice was a booming echo. He stopped the brawl immediately, the two men stopping nervously and stepping back as Mac barged through. Harley's face was contorted in fear and anxiety, he twitched under his stare and shuffled closer to Frank.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing bitches back to my cave?" He snarled, grabbing a fistful of Harley's collar and dragging him off the wall. "You left it a fucking mess, I ought to cut you for that" He added heatedly.

Harley shook his head, "N-no! I-I'm sorry Mac" He pleaded.

"You think its funny messing up my cave?" Mac snapped, he received sick pleasure from Harley's discomfort.

"No! Mac I swear!" Harley argued, "I-I won't bring anyone back. Please"

Mac narrowed his eyes at him, he reached into Harley's front pocket and pulled his wallet out. After helping himself to the cash within, he grabbed Harley's cigarette packet and lit himself one. He watched Harley's eyes shift across his face nervously.

"I know you ain't gonna bring back whores" Mac said. Harley's shoulders sagged in relief, "I'm gonna make sure you don't!" Mac added, he raised his free fist, ready to bring it down on Harley's square face.

"Calm down" A voice interrupted, breaking Mac's attention from Harley to a tall blonde man at the door. He watched the man's eyes widen at Mac's murderous look, he cleared his throat, stubbed out his cigarette, and scuttled back into Luna Mesa.

Mac dropped Harley's shirt, shoving him back into the wall while he stomped towards the door, discarding his cigarette. His group was behind him now, watching nervously as his body tensed in anger. He slammed through the tavern door, realising that the blonde man had run into an indian man. Mac frowned, where the hell were these new people coming from?

He shoved the man's back hard, slamming him into the bar and nearly toppling over.

"Easy partner!" The man said snidely, finding new confidence within the tavern.

One of Mac's men pulled him off the bar and turned him around. Mac sneered at the man's use of words.

"Do I look like your fucking partner? In fact, I don't even think I fucking know you" Mac snarled, he stepped forward and was inches from the unknown male. His intimidating presence caused an unease in the bar, making the man squirm.

"Hey Mac! Mac!" A voice snapped, breaking his attention away.

Mac turned on his heel, finding something he was expecting and wasn't expecting at the same time. He frowned in confusion, glaring towards his younger brother who looked nothing like him.

"I guess its been a while" His brother said lightly, shifting uncomfortably under Mac's piercing gaze. Mac tilted his head to the side, seemingly unimpressed by his presence. "That's my cousin Tom" His brother confirmed.

Mac cocked his head to the side, "Oh look, Devon Ashton and his cousin Tommy" He mocked, a fake smirk finding its way to his lips. "Never thought I'd see you again" His voice wasn't the slightest bit polite, the words rolled off his tongue bitterly.

"This is Mac, he owns the dog" Devon said, directing his voice back to a group of friends.

"Oh the animal lover" A voice added snidely.

"Meeting like this calls for an order of celebration, let's have some whiskey!" Mac hollered. He reached over the side of the bar and snatched up one of Walter's many bottles.

"I'm fine with beer" Devon challenged.

"You can have whiskey!" Mac snapped, filling two shot glasses and handing one over to Devon.

Devon Ashton, what a joke. Mac's blood boiled at the slightest mention of his name, he had never liked the kid. He especially didn't like him after the death of his close friend in the lab that night. Mac's eyes shifted past him, finding Reggie, a black haired broad and his two pals pressed against the wall. He raised his eyebrows, his little brother even had the nerve to bring his moronic sister. His sick, twisted, little brother.

Mac brought the shot glasses back to the bar, he looked up at Walter and earned a glare. He ignored it smugly, instead passing over his father's face and finding one he had been thinking about for the past few days.

She was staring right back at him, her eyebrow raised while she lounged back in her booth. He glared towards her, finding her in a tight black dress that stopped on her lower thighs. She was looking good, her appeasing cleavage stuck out while she bent down smugly. His eyes widened, the fucking bitch was teasing him.

She sat back up, a smirk twitching in the corner of her mouth while her eyes challenged him defiantly. His hands balled into fists when he realised she wasn't alone, she had company opposite her. That damn Jim Barn was beaming at her with a love-sick puppy look and his was hanging off every sarcastic quip she spoke and breathed. He glowered at them; two could play at this game.

He turned, finding the black haired broad looking at Devon nervously.

"How'd Devon find a nice girl like you?" He asked, leering briefly at how large her breasts were.

"Fraternity boy, sorority girl " She clarified, smiling slightly.

"College huh? Seems like a big waste of time to me" Mac answered brazenly. "You're brave, coming out here with Regina after what happened"

Instantly Reggie rushed to the bathroom, he could see a flash of anger in Devon's eyes. It made his heart swell in sick pleasure, there was nothing like teasing his younger estranged brother.

"I wouldn't be brave like that, I'd be scared" Mac said, his voice holding the secrets of what most people didn't know. Devon and Walter squirmed at the use of words. Mac smirked, his eyes briefly glancing at the bathroom door.

"I heard after your parent's accident, someone took your little sister for a ride" He said, snickering briefly. "Busted her wide open...seem nasty Devon?" He mocked smugly.

Devon glared at him, he lashed out immediately and tried to punch him. Mac was too quick, he grabbed Devon's wrist and swung him around, forcing his face down onto the bar top with his arm restricted as well. Members of the tavern shuffled about uneasily, unable to tame Mac.

"That's fucking sick" Mac teased.

"Mac!" Walter intervened, seeing his youngest son's anguish. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" He warned, holding a bat in Mac's view.

Mac sneered at the pair of them, dropping his brother and stepping back with raised hands. His eyes pierced Walter's and tension grew between the three.

"Just a precaution" Walter added.

There was silence as Devon rose from the bar, rubbing at his cheek sorely while Walter looked on helplessly. The silence was soon filled with the soulful sounds of folk music, lowering the tension in the room slightly.

"C'mon, lets dance" The black haired broad said, she grabbed Mac's hand and led him towards a clearing of tables.

Mac obligingly followed, his eyes fell on Audrey, she was staring at Jim absently, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger. He was rambling, doubling over with laughter when he cracked a silly joke. Mac could see Audrey was growing irritated, her lips twitched at his joke and she let out a sound of a fake chuckle. Jim lent forward intently, whispering something that made Audrey sink further into her chair.

She shifted her gaze off Jim, blankly staring at Mac and the unknown broad holding his hand. Amusement flashed in her face, she crossed her arms and proceeded to watch while Mac grabbed at her ass and swayed to the blues beat. Mac gave her a challenging look, daring her to compete with him. He pressed his hips against the woman, a smug smirk stretching his lips while his eyes remained on Audrey.

Just as planned, she took the bait. Truthfully, Mac didn't want a challenge, he definitely didn't feel the need to prove her wrong. He just wanted to watch her work that body like it was suppose to. He watched her take Jim's offered hand and lead him towards the dance area. There were already other drunken folk and whores dancing erratically to the beat.

Once she reached Mac, she shuffled away from him, taking Jim with her. Jim was pressed into her back, seemingly surprised as Audrey melted into a series of erotic dances that ceased many men's movements. She was slyly faced towards Mac, intentionally or unintentionally, Mac was uncertain. He barely registered the woman he was dancing with turn around and thrust her hips back into him.

He rested his hands on her thighs, guiding her along while his eyes remained trained on Audrey. He watched as she brought one hand up and placed it on the back of Jim's neck, allowing herself some balance while her ass brushed suggestively against his crotch. Jim gasped, his cheeks reddening while he glanced around the tavern self-consciously. Mac scoffed at that, he definitely wasn't man enough for her.

Men were leering at her, whores were sneering and Mac was ready to go bury himself in her. Just as his unknown broad was pressing herself against his crotch, creating a pleasure that was helping his view, she was ripped away and he groaned in impatience.

His eyes were torn from Audrey, settling on Devon who looked angrier than ever. He watched his little brother guide the woman away, earning dirty glances from both Walter and Devon. He flipped them off and turned his attention back to Audrey.

She had stopped her movements, her eyebrows were furrowed while Jim talked quietly in her ear. She frowned even further as Jim rushed off in the bathroom's direction, moving with the humiliation of a school boy. Audrey scoffed to herself, pushed through several people and stopped at the bar.

Mac followed after her, stopping behind her as she just ordered a shot of whiskey.

He slid up beside her, making sure that his hardened member grazed over her thigh as he passed. She didn't bother to look at him, instead downed her drink as soon as it arrived. Only then did she give him a sideways glance and purse her lips.

"Wheres your little boyfriend run off to?" He sneered. He reached over the bar and grabbed the whiskey bottle, he poured her another shot and she took it graciously.

"Bathroom" She answered shortly, gesturing for him to pour her another.

"Why the fuck would he stop you?" Mac asked, "I wouldn't mind your tight little ass pressing against me some time"

Audrey ignored the last comment, "He said it was 'inappropriate', he said that sort of stuff is just for the bedroom" She said snidely, making sure to add air quotes. Mac barked out a chuckle, he lent against the counter top and pressed himself further into her.

"I'd let you do that to me everyday, seems a nice place to bury myself in" He said boldly.

Audrey spluttered, "Charming" She sniggered.

"Why are you hanging out with him for? He's barely a man, he don't know a good pussy when he sees one" Mac smirked at her.

Audrey raised her eyebrow, she lent in close so her face was inches from his. "Because he seems to be the only man who could put it down in the bedroom" She whispered, her hot breath brushed across his face.

Mac's mouth opened to protest, only for Jim to scurry towards them with heated cheeks.

"I should get you home now Audrey" He said shyly, he avoided looking at Mac's frown.

"Sure" Audrey agreed, she pushed off the bar and followed after Jim.

Mac jumped in surprise when he felt her hand graze his crotch, he thought he was mistaken that he was intentional until she looked back at him with a smirk. Mac growled as she disappeared through the door.

_Fucking tease._

"Frank!" He barked angrily.

"Yeah Mac?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"I wanna know every-fucking-thing about that girl!" He snapped.

#

The next day, he was working hard underneath a car. His hands were greased in oil and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration, he could hear Frank typing away at his computer, researching information on the mysterious cop.

So far, they had come up with nothing and he had been getting incredibly frustrated.

His ears perked with interest when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Frank" The voice greeted. Mac slid out from beneath the car, squinting towards Frank at his desk and finding Nina Harrison smiling down at his friend. She was in running attire, tight pants and a tank top to match, Mac had explored that once.

"Hey Nina, hows your car going?" Frank asked kindly, giving her a warm smile and glancing back at her volkswagen.

Nina shrugged, "Alright, I was wondering if you could just give it an oil change" She said.

Frank nodded, took her keys and watched as she walked slowly outside. Mac stood up from his cart and stepped forward, watching as Nina made gestures towards someone across the road. He walked forward even further, he found Nina conversing silently with the same girl he wanted information on.

He licked his lips. She was also in running attire, tight black running pants, a low cut sports bra and her hair drawn back from her face. Even from the town's garage, Mac could see sweat glistening off her chest and stomach, glossing her from head to toe. A small primal growl tickled his throat and he turned his attention away from her. He was going to get this car finished quick, he wanted to see that ass.

Frank kept researching as Mac changed the oil, he worked hard and got it finished in time. Frank didn't get much information on Nina, just an article on her good team work and an old address. She had definitely flown under the radar, but one other article had jumped up after searching a couple more minutes.

_Atlanta Police Department botch up drug raid; lose notorious dealer in chaos._

Mac's eyebrows flew up, he knew who that was about. He shrugged it off and turned around, finding both Nina and Audrey waiting with coffee in their hands. Mac's eyes traveled her length, finding nothing to complain about on her. She ignored him however, turning her attention on the fixed vehicle.

Mac wiped off his hands, intently watching Audrey as Frank and Nina exchanged money and long-winded conversations. He followed Audrey as she stepped away, taking herself outside with a small pack of cigarettes clasped in her hand. She knew he was following, so she added an extra sway to her hips.

He gritted his teeth, stopping behind her once she lit her cigarette.

"You don't seem the fitness type" Mac leered, he moved around her slowly.

"I'm a cop aren't I?" She muttered.

"A cop that smokes, I bet you smoke after sex too" Mac added.

"I prefer smoking after working out" Audrey countered.

"I know another good workout" Mac offered, raising Audrey's eyebrows. Was he really going to give her workout advice?

"Oh?"

"Me bending you over that patrol car of yours and having you scream my name" He said boldly, grinning smugly towards her. Audrey rolled her eyes, this was Mac, of course he wasn't going to give workout advice.

"I prefer yoga and pilates" Audrey said, unfazed by his crude comment.

Mac sneered, "Why the fuck would you do a pansy exercise like that?" He asked rudely.

Audrey smirked, she stubbed out her cigarette and turned towards Mac. "Because it makes me more limber than a olympic gymnast" She purred.

Mac stared in shock while she answered Nina's calls for her to get in the car. She slid in, not even looking back at Mac and allowing Nina to drive out. His jaw slackened and he race back into the garage, they definitely needed more research on yoga and pilates.

* * *

**Oh by the way, Mac doesn't have meth teeth. I forgot to answer that review, sorry :)**  
**And I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a really busy week.**


	7. I Got You

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Nina was right, Nina was always right. Audrey must of had a magnet on her that attracted bad boys, she could never get away from them. No matter how hard she tried, Audrey just couldn't resist them. Well she was going to prove Nina wrong, she was going to stop flirting with Mac!

"Oh yeah right" Nina scoffed once Audrey told Nina her plans. "I bet you, something more comes of this"

Audrey narrowed her eyes, "I'm not even going to talk to him" She declared.

She shoved on her uniform and tied her hair up, there was determination on her face that made Nina smile and shake her head. Nina watched as Audrey grabbed her car keys and march out of the house, sliding into her patrol car and starting it to life.

"Say hi to Mac for me!" Nina called after her, receiving a swift finger from Audrey.

Audrey drove slowly to work, things had been slow down at the station. Harley was aggravated about the latest arrivals in Cainneville, Sheriff Pratt was growing suspicious of Mac's lack of assaults and Audrey had barely any work to do.

She cringed once she reached the station, again it looked empty and when she stepped into the cool building, there was barely anyone in sight. She moved to her desk, surprised to find someone sitting in front of it, someone she didn't really want to see.

"Hi Jim" She greeted flatly, unimpressed by his appearance.

Jim turned in his seat, beaming up her with puppy dog eyes. "Hi Audrey!" He greeted enthusiastically, "How have you been? I've been meaning to call you but Nina keeps saying your busy, where have you been? What have you-"

"Woah Jim, slow down!" Audrey interrupted, raising her hands with irritation.

Jim clamped his mouth together, fusing his eyebrows together in concentration.

"I've just been busy, you don't need to call me twenty four seven" She said shortly.

In all honesty, Audrey hadn't been busy at all. Jim had been pestering her, no worse, he had been stalking her. If he wasn't able to contact her via email or telephone, he would come around to her house and knock on the door for thirty minutes. Audrey had to hide in her room while Nina shooed him from her house. Sheriff Pratt even told her that Jim was coming around to the police station and searching for her.

She was annoyed by him.

"You seem so busy lately" Jim stated.

Audrey sighed and sat down at her chair, "I am" She lied, "Now what do you want?" She asked.

"Well I've got a problem with my neighbour.." He started, his voice wavered and Audrey could tell he was lying. She cocked her head to the side, staring him down while she heard the station door ring as it opened. Jim looked down at his lap, "Okay, thats not true" He admitted.

"What's the real reason?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you'd go on a date with me, if you want to?" He asked shyly, he stared at her with his baby blues. Audrey wrinkled her nose, after their last boring date, she wasn't sure if she was up to it.

"Um.."

"I doubt you'll be able to date her" Another voice interrupted.

Audrey and Jim both looked up, finding Sheriff Pratt holding a dirty blonde thats nose was spilling small blood drops. She was glaring at Audrey, a small smile on her lips that made Audrey's confidence waver.

"Whys that?" Jim asked, unfazed by her appearance.

"Because of Mac" The woman clarified.

"C'mon Julie" Pratt muttered.

Julie struggled against his hold and looked at the pair of them. "He's been doing research y'know" She murmured, so her voice only reached Audrey's ear.s She lent even closer, "And he likes what he sees" She added bitterly.

She pulled back and allowed Sheriff Pratt to lead her to the holding cells. "He'll be coming for you! You're lucky he likes you" She hollered, "Fucking bitch!" She added.

Audrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Jim was staring after Julie with concerned eyes.

"Don't listen to her" He said, "She reeked of alcohol, Mac won't bother you"

Jim thought he was reassuring her, but he wasn't. Audrey knew what type of man Mac was, she would be expecting him to drop by the station. She looked back at Jim, barely registering him setting a time and place for the date. She numbly agreed and watched him practically skip out of the station.

Should she really be this aroused?

#

Mac couldn't find anything on her, technically speaking, Frank could't find anything. They had been searching for a week, Frank would type away on his computer while Mac fixed every car that drove through their doors. Mac had see her once since their last meeting, or rather he had driven past her house and looked through her window. She seemed rather smug with herself, bringing him up once in a conversation with Nina.

It had infuriated him so much, that he had gone back to the town's garage and forced Frank to look further. He had even dismissed his friday whore, he had grown angrier as she snooped around the place. He gave her one swift slap to the face and she ran out of there, with her tail between her legs. Eventually, after an hours searching, Frank found information on this mysterious police officer. Mac lent close to the computer screen, grinning like a cheshire while Frank read the information aloud.

"Bar tending at a strip club?" Frank said incredulously, "She doesn't seem the type"

Mac rolled his eyes, had Frank not watched the way she moved at Luna Mesa?

"I knew she got those moves from somewhere" He muttered.

Frank lent closer, "Says here she use to do friday night dances" He added, his eyebrows rose with surprise. "Her alter-ego was a cop" He snickered. Mac's grin grew wider and he shook his head.

"Oh I got you now" He said quietly.

#

The next day, Audrey offered to take care of Johnny while Nina and Mitchell went off to work. Since the police station was getting no action, Sheriff Pratt allowed Audrey to take a day off and do report work at home. Instead of working on her reports, she chose to do some gardening. Nina had been complaining about her garden every night she came home from work.

Audrey left Johnny to his own devices, most of his activities revolved around his video games or television anyway. She told him to holler when he needed her, and she shoved on some shorts and a small t-shirt and set to work.

Nina was right, the garden was a mess. It was going to take a lot of work to clear up the damage, she thanked Mitchell for hoarding all of his garden tools in their spare shed, and she started to scrape all the dead plants out. Johnny came out to visit her every now and then, bringing her a drink and a half eaten sandwich. He played outside for a bit, before complaining of being tired and running off for his afternoon nap.

She was sweating severely from the heat, she was far too preoccupied with the mess to hear the garden gate swing open. She placed the new flowers Nina had brought in the garden, giving them a water before she moved onto the next new plants. She wiped at her sweating forehead, breathing heavily as she lifted a heavy plant.

The plant grew lighter as a new set of hands helped her lift it, she froze in surprise and the plant was taken from her.

"Julie talked to you" A voice declared.

Audrey glanced to her side, finding Mac holding said plant. Her eyes traveled him quickly, finding his chest greased with oil while his coveralls were pulled down to his hips. His white wife beater clung to him, and she cursed him for looking so good.

She gulped and nodded. His eyes flashed with both smugness and amusement, he cocked his head to the side.

"She say anything?" He asked.

"I'm presuming bullshit since she was drunk" Audrey choked out.

Mac dropped the plant in it's hole, he wiped off the dirt and inspected her closely. "What did she say?" He asked, his voice a dangerous tone. Audrey stepped back but Mac closed the space between them. He was so close and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"Nothi-"

"Bullshit!"

"She said you were researching me" Audrey blurted out, she stared at him blankly. He was unsure of her reaction, he stepped away and gazed at her more intently. He was thinking deeply, unaware of how she was squirming inside.

"Found out 'bout your old job" He admitted, seemingly unbashful about being found out.

Audrey stared at him with wide eyes, "Great.." She said with uncertainty.

Mac's cocky expression came back, he grinned widely. "Found out that lil ass of yours was put to good use" He added. He came up closer to her and she stepped back, only to be rendered speechless by the wall behind her. "Working at a strip joint huh?" He grunted.

Audrey gulped, "I-ah- I was a bar tender-"

"Yet, you danced on friday nights" Mac interrupted.

Audrey raised her eyebrows at him, no she wasn't going to be intimidated in her own garden. "Couldn't get enough of me eh?" She asked, a smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. She was turning the tables on him.

Mac looked at her with surprise, a normal person would be running off in another direction. He narrowed his eyes at her and she teasingly darted her tongue out and licked her lips slowly. He growled and placed his hands either side of her head.

"You've been teasing me for too long" He stated, he pressed himself against her. Audrey confirmed that she had indeed been teasing him, his hardening length was rubbing against the inside of her thigh. When Mac realised she wasn't pushing him away, he dropped his mouth to her neck and licked her down to the collarbone peaking from beneath her shirt.

"I bet you liked it" He murmured against her skin. His hand came up and attacked her plump ass, kneading it through the small shorts she wore. "I bet you got real wet thinking of me researching you, I was jacking off to thinking about you shaking this-" He squeezed her and rubbed against her harder. She restricted a moan in her throat and he pressed further into her.

The friction was too much for her, she grabbed at his head and captured his lips in a aggressive kiss. He grunted as she hooked one leg around his hip and welcomed his hard-on between her legs. Mac rubbed further while her tongue delved into his mouth and rolled teasingly around his mouth.

He groaned and pulled back from her lips, he tried to lead her towards the house but she pulled him back.

"No, Nina's son is in there" She muttered. She cringed at how easily she gave in to Mac, but it was too late now and his hand had already passed the waistband of her shorts. She jumped in surprise when he pushed past her panties and teased her softly.

She looked at him closely, seeing the challenge in his eyes that forced her not to moan. He may have the upper hand right now, but she wasn't going to moan first. She sighed as he nipped at her neck, urging her to react in some way. When it had not effect, he angled his fingers differently and she slammed herself against the wall. She could feel him smirking against her neck as he worked her small nub of nerves, quickly stroking it while she tensed.

She felt his large rough hand slide down further, hovering above her entrance while he pulled away from her neck with a teasing smirk. Audrey scowled at him, she wasn't going to demand he continue, that would give him too much satisfaction. He snickered and pulled at her shorts with his free hand, forcing them down roughly giving his other hand more freedom.

He put his palm flat against her naval and dragged it down, sliding his long middle finger into her. She held her breath, yelling at herself not to moan while he curled his finger inside of her. He pushed in further and nearly groaned from how wet and tight she was.

"Shoulda fucked ya a long time ago" He admitted, pulling out his finger and slowly sending it back in. He slipped in a second finger as she was letting out small breathless pants, his smirk never leaving his lips while he grounded his hips against her shaking leg. He worked his magic on her, speeding up his actions while her head rolled back. He felt her hips tense and her walls clench against his two fingers.

"Shit!" He cursed, if she could do that to his fingers, he could only imagine what she'd do to his dick.

She brought her head back up, internally screaming at herself that she was losing. She grabbed at his coveralls, forcefully pulling at them until they loosened around his hips and gave way. He was only wearing white boxers beneath,and she was able to have a good look at him. He was large and wide, her eyes grew wide at what she was to expect. His length was impressive.

Mac looked cocky until she freed him from his restraints and smirked devilishly at him. He watched her release him, only to stare at him whilst she dragged her tongue from her palm to the tip of fingers. He nearly lost it as she swirled her tongue around the tip of her finger, dipped one whole finger into her mouth before covering him with her newly wet hand and squeezing him tightly.

He cursed beneath his breath, relentlessly speeding his fingers up while she tightly stroked him. By the time she let out her first little moan, his hips were buckling and she was grinding herself against his fingers.

"Fuck this" He growled, he pulled his fingers from her and she groaned in frustration. He begrudgingly yanked her hand off him, and instead scooped beneath her knees so her legs could twist around his waist. He glanced around quickly, scoping out the area cautiously. He wasn't a stranger to public sex, but he wasn't going to have anyone look at her.

"If you don't get in me now, I'll bloody well kill you" Audrey hissed. Her irritation flooded away when Mac glanced back at her, his eyes were filled with such intense lust, she wasn't sure if he was even there. She went to wave her hand in front of his face, but he slammed so deeply into her, his hips pressed against her.

She closed her eyes while Mac palmed her breast through her small t-shirt. He ripped the old material off her, relishing in the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath. He looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"You little whore" He accused before devouring her left breast in his mouth. She arched her back against the wall, pushing herself further into him while his hips smacked against hers. She gripped tightly at his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. His tongue swirled around her nipple, he grazed his teeth against it before turning his attention to her right breast.

She whimpered as he increased the speed of his thrusts, she could barely function while a steady stream of moans escaped her lips. She didn't care about the silent competition anymore, let Mac win, he deserved it.

She was tight and Mac's head was spinning from the sensations, he had his share of sex but never had he found someone tighter than she was. He growled primally while he sent her into a delirious state. He gripped at her ass, pulling her closer to him while he continued his hard thrusting assault on her. He slowed his hips and she whined angrily, forcing her eyes open to glare down at him.

He dragged her off the wall quickly and pushed her against the porch wall. She frowned at him, but he ignored her and gripped her hips. He spun her around, so his chest was against her back and her hands were pressed flat against the wall. She hoped Johnny wouldn't hear what was to come.

Mac slammed home again, filling her completely while her desire soared through the roof. Her head fell back against his shoulder while his arm circled her waist, he was using this to pump her against him harder. His other hand slid over her stomach and between her legs, rolling over her nub while her legs shook uncontrollably. She moaned loudly and Mac's lips circled her shoulder and in his lust-filled state, he bit down.

The bite and his repetitive strokes on her clit sent her crashing down in a faint-worthy orgasm. Her whole body tightened and her thighs spasmed, she nearly toppled over as she used one hand to muffle her screams. She could barely register Mac swearing as she clamped around him. She reached between them, firmly squeezing his balls in a desperate attempt to get him off as well.

He spanked her ass, gripping tightly at her hip while she tightened herself around him. Grunts pushed past his lips while he pulsed inside of her, she throbbed at the thought of her causing them. Just as she felt him nearing, she smirked to herself and clenched her walls so tightly.

"You fucking bitch!" he swore outright as he released himself inside of her.

His eyes rolled back and his hands pressed into her hips, she squeezed even tightly and he growled with the inability to move with such intense pleasure. It paralysed him, he had to mentally and physically force his hips to shakily thrust into her. His eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth slackening while he felt her milk every last drop from him. He pumped himself into her one last time, before slowly pulling himself from her warm embrace.

"Audrey, you home?" it was a voice none other than Mitchell's.


	8. It's On

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Mac watched her frantically shove on her discarded clothing, her hair was a dishevelled mess and it was almost comical to watch her struggle. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, zipping up her shorts carefully while she adjusted her t-shirt into an even position. She tucked her hair behind her ears and squinted at Mac, her eyes roaming carefully over his body.

"What the hell are you doing" She hissed. She stumbled towards him and pulled his coveralls up, eliciting a groan from Mac as she grazed his softening member. She scoffed and her lips twisted into a grimace, Mac could practically hear her heart thudding as Mitchell's voice got nearer and nearer.

She shoved Mac hard, pushing him back towards the garden gate he had entered through. He frowned in confusion while she yanked open the gate door and he staggered into the driveway.

"You need to go" She ordered.

Mac frowned even further, "You can't just make me leave" He snapped.

Audrey crossed her arms, a smirk playing on her lips. "I can and I am." She stated, "You got what you wanted, now leave"

Mac briefly gaped at her, never in his life had he been dismissed after sex. He was the one that shoved girls away, he never felt so used in his entire life. He scowled at her, making her smirk widened with smugness.

"I ain't going" He said defiantly.

"Then melt in the sun" She replied stubbornly, before swinging the garden gate shut in his face.

He heard her voice call out for Mitchell, a sweet facade for the taunting vixen he had just first hand witnessed in action. He peeked over the gate, spotting her bending over and snatching up her garden gloves. As if she knew he was watching, she wiggled her ass in his direction. He growled while she chuckled to herself and skipped into the house, relieved from release.

"Fucking bitch!" He cursed, he pulled himself off the gate and stomped towards his pickup truck.

If anything, the sex had only made him more randier. He swore loudly while he smashed any object in his path, the girl was getting under his skin and fast. He slid into his truck, contemplated calling up Maria and started the vehicle to life.

He glanced back at the house, briefly seeing Audrey's shadow in the front window, illuminated by the dull light within. He squinted further, finding her with nothing on as she stepped into the shower. He gritted his teeth and roughly pressed down on the pedal. His truck lurched forward and he sped away, cursing the damn girl for getting under his skin.

#

The phone rung insistently, interrupting Audrey's work while she sat at her desk. Sheriff Pratt had fallen asleep in his office, Harley was out on patrol and the secretary, Pearl, was chewing a long strand of red liquorice while she searched the internet for things unrelated to work.

Audrey stared at her phone, allowing it to ring a couple more times before she begrudgingly snatched it up. She pressed it against her ear, cringing when she realised that it was Jim calling as usual.

"Yeah?" She asked absently.

"Hi Audrey, how have you been?" Jim greeted enthusiastically, Audrey could tell he was practically bouncing on his feet.

"I'm at work Jim, what do you want?" She asked tiredly, aware of how rude she was being.

"I just wanted to confirm tonight, that's all" Jim exclaimed, unfazed by her behaviour. Audrey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she was silent and Jim cleared his throat. "You know, for our dinner, the one you agreed to two days ago" He said, an accusing tone was brief in his voice.

Audrey could of smacked herself for forgetting to call it off. She had been so preoccupied with avoiding Mac and burying herself in work, that she hadn't remembered Jim's dinner plans. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

"I remember" She muttered.

"Great! I'll pick you up around six" Jim confirmed.

Audrey grunted her goodbyes and let Jim coax a few more words from her, before she hung up rudely and shoved her phone into her pocket. Surely she must of been cursed, she could think of nothing worse than ending a boring day with a disastrous date with Jim.

She groaned and sighed her way through the end of her shift, dreading the ride home while she typed up her reports. Each time she made a fake excuse in her head, it ended up sounding lame and she would back out on calling Jim. She realised she was doomed when the clock hit five o'clock and Sheriff Pratt was ushering her out of the police station. She grumbled her way to the patrol vehicle, slowly driving herself home while the clock started to tick closer and closer to six.

Once getting home, she rushed into the shower and scrubbed off the day's sweat and dirt. She absently pulled on a dark blue dress, one she knew Jim would find inappropriate, and slipped her feet into a pair of high heels. Her makeup was kept to a minimal, but her dress barely brought any attention to her face. The tight material outlined every part of her body whilst her cleavage screamed to be released from its restraints. It brought a smirk to Audrey's face.

"Maybe he'll leave me alone after this" Audrey mumbled.

Nina snorted from the doorway, "You'd have to be gay not to find that a turn on" She scoffed, whilst rocking Johnny on her hip. Audrey pulled a face, "Do you know where he's taking you?" She asked curiously.

"Never asked him" Audrey replied, "Hopefully not Luna Mesa" She added with a cringe.

"Don't jinx yourself" Nina warned, "God only knows what Mac would do to you in that dress"

Audrey flushed briefly, she knew exactly what Mac would do to her. Her ears perked as the doorbell rang and it gave her an excuse to turn her heated cheeks away from Nina. She cleared her throat and shuffled forward, receiving a sympathetic glance from Nina.

"Good luck on your date" Nina called after her.

Audrey sighed, she definitely was going to need luck. She made her way to the door and pulled it open, finding Jim with a bunch of flowers and a wide beam on his face. His eyes roamed over her and she could tell he was conflicted. After getting over the initial attraction, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I doubt thats an inappropriate outfit" He blurted out.

Audrey shrugged, "Good thing I'm not your girlfriend then"

Jim spluttered but remained silent, he gave the flowers over to her and she gripped them in one hand. She mumbled her thanks and followed him to his car, decidedly ignoring Nina's obscene laughter coming from behind the front door.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked politely, willing down any negative thing she had to say.

Pleased by her interest, Jim turned to look at her. "I made reservations at this nice restaurant in town, unfortunately they didn't pencil us in" He said sadly, whilst opening the passenger door for her. "So I hope you don't mind going Luna Mesa again"

Audrey felt stricken, she found herself nodding mutely while she slid into the front seat. Glancing down at the digital clock in his car, she saw that it was six o'clock and Mac wasn't due at Luna Mesa until after ten. She sighed in relief and sunk further into her chair, she patiently waited while Jim buckled himself in and drove away from Nina and Mitchell's house.

She wrinkled her nose as his hands drummed against the steering wheel, mirroring the exact rhythm of an annoying pop song on his radio. She studied him cautiously, frowning when she saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. Obviously excited about their 'date',

She huffed and couldn't believe she had jinxed herself. She had grown sick of Luna Mesa, on duty she was almost called down to the tavern everyday to split up some argument or drunken bar brawl.

"We're here!" Jim exclaimed, interrupting Audrey's thoughts.

"Great" She replied dryly, leaving her flowers in the car while she slid out of the passengers seat. Jim raced around the car, entwining his arm with hers while he led her towards the door. She was slowly growing more and more irritated.

He lead her in, sat her down in the booth down the back and ordered a couple of drinks for the pair of them.

#

"I'm not sure about her"

Walter's voice was gruff over the phone, obviously aggravated from having a heated discussion with Devon previous to his phone call.

"Huh?" Mac grunted, earning a sharp sigh from Walter.

"That new cop, Jacks. I don't like how she's snooping around" Walter clarified, irritation seeping into his tone while his patience wore off.

"She isn't snooping around" Mac defended.

"Really? Because she seems to keep her eye on everything. She's been doing reports late at the office too-" Walter bit back.

"You've been watching her?" Mac interrupted, he could tell Walter was rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Don't I watch anyone new that enters this town" Walter muttered.

"Then I suppose you'll be watching Devon and his group of pals" Mac remarked bitterly.

"Watch it! I don't trust her, she should go back to Atlanta" Walter frowned on his end, he wasn't happy with Mac bad mouthing his youngest son, nor did he appreciate Mac's behaviour lately. He seemed to be more off the handles than usual.

"She won't harm anyone, trust me" Mac muttered.

"You only want her around to fuck with-" Walter argued.

"I don't!" Mac argued lamely.

"Then scare her back to Atlanta, I don't want to keep watching her" Walter sneered.

"She really ain't harming anyone." Mac drawled.

"We'll see" Walter replied, before the line cut short.

#

Seven o'clock, eight o'clock, nine o'clock, ten.

Four long hours she had been sitting her, four unbelievably long hours, listening to Jim tell one painfully unfunny story after the other. It was torturing, and all she could do was fake a laugh and drink down every bad word she wanted to say.

Jim had just started reaching over the table for her hand when she felt a shiver run through her body. Just as she glanced over at the bar, Jim snatched up her hand and continued his story, only for it to go through one of her ears and out the other.

She was absolutely mute while Jim tried to coax a comment out of her, he being too concerned with her silence to find the answer to her wide eyes.

Across the bar, Mac stood still with a drink clenched in his hand and his steely eyes locked on their joined hands. Audrey ripped her hand from Jim, only to receive Mac's intense gaze just on her. She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling completely stunned under his stare.

"Oh, I didn't realise the time" Jim mumbled absently, he was staring at his watch intently.

"We can go if you want?" Audrey offered hopefully, she looked away from Mac but still felt his eyes burning into her.

Jim smiled at her, "No, that's alright Audrey. I still have time for another story" He babbled. Audrey sighed deeply and smiled bitterly towards him, she squirmed and fidgeted restlessly in her seat, hoping that Jim would take it as some sign to leave.

"...and he sprung up with these giant ears.."

Audrey glanced back at the bar, she was surprised when she found Mac standing by the pool table. He was facing her, but his eyes were casted down in concentration, angling the stick and lining it up with the pool balls. She chewed on her lip while she watched his brow furrow, and her eyes roamed lower.

He hadn't changed from work, instead opting to throw a flannel shirt over his work clothes. From what she could see, his arms was covered with traces of oil, his chest stretching the wife beater beneath while sweat and dirt stained the material. His coveralls were halfway down, the arms folded around his hips and tightening just above his crotch. Her eyes flickered back up and he was staring right back at her, a cool amusement in his eyes.

She frowned briefly as Julie strutted forward, her eyes keenly fixed on Audrey while she grabbed a handful of Mac's flannel shirt. Julie groped him openly, forgetting that there was anyone else in that room but her and Mac, and Audrey watching.

Audrey glanced away, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Mac smirking subtly. She grounded her teeth together, if Mac wanted to play this game, then it's on.

"...BOOM!" Jim exclaimed loudly, causing people close by to look over curiously.

Audrey smirked inwardly and laughed outright, she allowed Jim to lean forward in a fit of laughter while she continued her facade.

"Oh you're so funny Jim" She laughed, her eyes widened when he took her hand and squeezed it.

"I feel so comfortable around you" Jim admitted, "You aren't like girls around here"

Audrey smiled, "Thanks Jim" She looked down at there hands and was ready to pull herself free, he suddenly lent forward and planted his lips on her cheek. Her eyes widened further while there was a loud crash from the other end of the room. She glanced over there quickly, finding Mac standing before a shattered beer bottle on the floor. Mac gritted his teeth and plunged his tongue into Julie's open mouth in revenge.

Audrey's mouth twisted into a wicked smile, she lent forward and pressed her lips against Jim's, hoping for a sweet kiss and ending up with him slobbering over her. She was sure that she heard Mac curse before he stormed out of the front of the tavern yelling for Harley to come over.

Audrey pulled back and grinned at Jim and he returned the smile shyly, unaware of how much she wanted to throw up.

She let Jim ramble on, every now and then adding a pointless remark to fill the silence. When she had just about enough, she politely excused herself to the ladies room and pulled out her cellphone to call Nina.

She took a seat on the sink bench, pressing the phone tightly against her ear while Nina shoved some encouragement down the line.

"He's so boring" Audrey complained, "And to make matters worse, Mac is here too"

Nina bursted into laughter, "I thought you were joking, did he actually take you to Luna Mesa?" She gasped.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Yes-"

"And you're wearing that sexy dress"

"Yes-"

"And you are at Luna Mesa with that dress?"

"Yes Nina!" Audrey snapped, Nina bursted into another round of laughter and Audrey rolled her eyes. "It's hardly funny, this dress is starting to get uncomfortable" She groaned. Nina snickered briefly.

The bathroom door slammed open and Audrey jumped in fright, she toppled off the sink and crashed down onto the floor. She scowled towards the door, only to gape and push herself against the wall.

"What's wrong Drey?" Nina panicked.

"Nothing Nina" Audrey lied shakily, she calmed her breathing and hoped Nina would be convinced.

"O-oh alright. Come home already then" Nina advised.

"I'm coming" Audrey confirmed before hanging up and pushing her cellphone back into her handbag. She got up off the ground and faced Mac, "What are you doing here Mac?" She asked warily.

"The real question is what the fuck are you doing here? With that prick?" Mac snarled, he stepped closer and Audrey could smell the alcohol wafting off him. She wrinkled her nose and stepped aside.

"None of your business" She muttered.

"You really think you can fuck me, then do your rounds of town?" He sneered.

Audrey raised her eyebrows, "That's fairly hypocritical. You don't own me, I can do whoever and whatever I want" She snapped brazenly, irritation settling into her features while she observed him.

Mac glowered at her, "It doesn't work like that around here, hell no are you gonna fuck everything in this town" He fumed.

Audrey snorted, "So I'm just suppose to have sex with you?" She asked. Something in her tone of voice made Mac glare at her, she was definitely implying something and it was growing on his nerves.

It was Mac's turn for his eyebrows to raise, "What?" He snarled.

"You wouldn't know how to fulfil a sexual appetite like mine or anyone else's for that matter" She muttered, "To be honest, it was sound"

Mac stepped forward, a challenging look in his eyes. Audrey's fell to the floor, the intensity of his gaze proving too much to hold.

"Sound?" He scoffed, "I'll fucking turn you inside out" He snapped.

He closed the space between them, shoving his hand up the hem of her dress and kneading her through her panties. He frowned whilst doing so, studying her body while she whimpered and lent against the sink for support.

"You wearing this little whore outfit for that jackass?" He said through gritted teeth. He shoved her dress up further and slipped two fingers past her thong, gaining entrance to her hot centre. She arched into him, moaning lightly as he relentlessly moved his fingers in and out of her. "You think you can go 'round fucking left, right and centre?" He asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Shut up" She snapped, "I haven't got all night"

Mac snarled and removed his fingers, he gripped her hips and twisted her around, giving her enough time to brace herself against the sink bench. He roughly pushed her forward, unbuckling his belt quickly while he observed her from behind. His fingers flickered over her thong, before he ripped it off her and grunted as he stared at the material.

"You planning on showing that pussy of yours to him?" He snarled, he threw the ripped black lacy material in front of her. Audrey sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him, a smirk playing at the edge of her mouth.

"What's the matter Mac? You don't like sharing?" She asked in a patronising voice.

"The fuck I do" He grunted before thrusting hard into her.

Her head dropped back while his hands rested against her rounded hips, gripping tightly as he pounded into her. She pushed herself back into him, relishing in the strength of his chest while he disappeared and reappeared inside of her. His thrusts grew harder and deeper while her moans bounced off the walls and most likely out into the tavern. She was past the point of caring as fire started to pool in her stomach.

He felt her contract, and he moved one hand around to the front. He circled her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts, working them harder until she exploded around him. Her head fell forward as her body shook with the intensity of the orgasm, she clenched hard around him and his own orgasm followed suite. She milked every last bit of him while he let out an inhumane growl, his hands leaving prints on her hips with the level of pressure he used.

Once they recovered, Mac slipped slowly out of her and placed himself back into his coveralls. She pulled down her dress and sighed with irritation once she picked up her thong, she scowled towards Mac who looked fairly chuffed.

She threw her ripped thong at him, "Better take it, it'll be the last time you ever see my panties" She hissed.

Mac's eyebrows rose, "I think I'll be seeing more of you" He declared smugly.

"With that performance? I don't think so" She scoffed. She turned to the mirror and flattened the creases out of her dress, she looked at her back and her hands turned into fists. "And look what you've done, you've ruined my dress" She complained, her eyes settling on the oil stains on her back.

Mac frowned, "It was good and you know it!" He snarled, ignoring her complaints on her dress.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say" She mocked, "Now I'm going to need another shower, thanks to your condom-neglecting-ass" She snapped. She turned away from Mac and stomped towards the door, "Thanks for nothing asshole"

Mac glared at the door as soon as she had disappeared through it, his jaw clenched tightly while he grounded his teeth together. No one was dipping their pen in his ink, he was going to teach this girl a lesson. No one dismissed Mac and got away with it.


	9. Lesson One

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Audrey sighed deeply, she was on the hood of the car, on the main road leading out of town and down to the tavern. Pratt had stationed her there, having found nothing for her to do at the station, he thought it was a good idea to make her give out tickets for speeding.

Instead, she had her phone pressed up against her ear, Chief Milton chatting down the line to her.

"Any news on him?" She asked curiously. She fanned herself irritably, cursing the heat of Utah under her breath.

"Not really, we've heard rumours he was in Montana and others say he's in Arizona" Chief Milton explained.

Audrey froze in her fanning action, her eyes widened and she took in a deep breath. "Chief, that's awfully close to Utah" She murmured. "You said it was too dangerous for me to be in Atlanta, should I be worried now?" She asked.

Chief Milton was silent for a moment, "It should be fine" He said, "If we get anymore leads, we'll call you. Just be ready to move incase, but we're hoping to catch that bastard before things get too drastic" He reassured.

Audrey nodded, feeling slightly stricken by the conversation.

"You alright Jacks?" Milton asked warily.

"Fine" She muttered, "I need to go, duties and all"

After checking again that she was alright, Chief Milton hung up and Audrey slipped back into her patrol car.

#

She had dominated his thoughts for the past week, her moans, her movements and even her snarky comments. Mac hadn't been more frustrated, irritated and turned on by a girl like this before. He had called his whores in, receiving head in the alley behind the town's garage or taking them to his car to do the dirty, but he still hadn't felt relieved enough. Never had a girl gotten beneath his skin before.

He had stayed away from the bar, instead popping out another batch of meth. He knew she had been down at the bar, along with that piss-weak Jim and her friends Mitchell and Nina. Frank had been keeping an eye on her, even put out the word that she was untouchable to the men Mac associated with.

Mac wasn't going down to the bar that night, instead he was going straight to her.

After his shift at the town's garage was over, Mac took long strides to his truck and slid in. He ignored Julie who came racing up to him, instead shifting the gears and speeding out of the place. He drove into the police station, parked his car and stormed into the station as if things were normal.

He purposely ignored the receptionist, he swept right past her and took a seat behind a desk and waited patiently. Just as he expected, Audrey stepped out from the holding cell room and swayed over to the desk, but she didn't expect to see him there and when she saw him, her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"What do you want?" She sighed. She stood over him with a bored expression.

Mac grinned, "Now that ain't a way to talk to a innocent citizen" Mac teased, he lent back in his chair and stared up at her. Audrey cocked her eyebrow, Mac felt his crotch jump unexpectedly and he shifted briefly.

"You haven't been innocent since the day you were born" She muttered. She took a seat at her desk, bending forward slightly to sit down. Mac sat up straighter, taking the sweet time to stare down her shirt while she shifted files on her desk. "So tell me, what are you here for?" She asked.

Mac shrugged, "Just checkin' up on ya-" Audrey's eyebrows rose with surprise, "Wanted to make sure you weren't entirely wrecked from our latest encounter" He leered at her, smirking as she looked at the receptionist warily.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"I can, don't know about you though" He mocked, "You're certainly a screamer" He revealed.

Audrey slapped him with the file she was holding, "Be quiet" She commanded heatedly. Mac glanced over his shoulder, the nosey receptionist was leaning forward with interest, her mouth open while she tried to eavesdrop.

"Problem?" He snapped at her.

The receptionist flew back into her seat and went back to her phone call.

Mac looked back at Audrey cockily and she gave him a furious glare.

"Why are you really here?" She asked.

"He's here to check up my car" Pratt announced, he came forward into the room. Mac grinned at her and rose from his seat, she made a disgusted noise and moved to the seat behind her desk. Mac made sure to smack her ass as she moved.

She was glad that both he and Pratt had disappeared outside, she wouldn't of been able to hide the blush that graced her cheeks.

#

After Sheriff Prat dismissed her from work early, Audrey glided out of work and hopped into her patrol car. She was slightly shaken up by Milton's revelation, she had finally become comfortable in Cainneville and she really didn't want to be moved out of Utah and settle into another bumpkin town. She sighed and pulled into her house, the longer she stayed here, the more she wanted to get a house of her own.

Thankfully she would have the house to herself, Mitchell, Nina and Johnny had gone for a months holiday up to Atlanta. Audrey grinned to herself once she neared the door, there was nothing she loved more than being by herself.

"You seem mighty happy to be heading home, I thought officers loved their jobs" Mac's dreaded voice called out to her.

Audrey groaned, "Not officers that have to deal with pesky 'innocent' citizens" She retorted. She didn't bother to look back at him, instead she stuck her key into the lock and turned it.

Mac raced up behind her, grabbed her hips and swivelled her around.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly.

The corner of Mac's lips quirked, "Not doing gardening today?" He asked.

"No, nor am I inviting mechanics into my house" She said firmly.

"Fortunately for you, mechanics don't ask for invitations" Mac said before brushing past her and stepping into her house. Audrey's mouth dropped open and Mac glanced back at her, "Close your mouth, I won't need it for now" He snickered.

Audrey sneered at him and she walked in. She left the front door open while she threw her gear to the side, he was staring at her expectantly and she frowned him.

"I expect you out of my house once I come out of my bedroom. Otherwise I'm using the taser" She warned irritably.

Mac grinned, "Kinky" He mocked.

She gritted her teeth and stormed towards her door, cursing that Mitchell hadn't installed locks into her door yet. She grabbed new clothes and crept into her bathroom, changing slowly while she heard the front door slam shut. She sighed with relief and slid out of her bathroom, discarding the jeans she was going to wear.

She searched her bedroom for her hand bag, only realising that she had left it on the kitchen counter. She walked out of her room, grabbed her handbag and found her cellphone inside. She was definitely going to have a long chat to Nina about Mac.

She turned around, gasping loudly and dropping her phone in the process, smashing the screen to bits. She half whined at it, half shrieked at Mac still being in her house. He was staring at her lower area, his eyes wide while he licked his lips like a predator. She flushed brightly and glared at him.

"I thought you left!" She snapped, she rounded the counter to cover up her legs.

Mac rose from his seat, eyes set on her like prey.

"No, and I ain't leaving now" He declared in a husky voice.

Audrey didn't deny the throb between her legs when he spoke, she crossed them purposely and glared up at him. She grabbed her taser and put it in front of her as a guard, she shook her head at him.

"Not again" She snapped.

He grabbed it off her quickly and turned off the offensive weapon. He closed the space between them until he was pressed right against her and his hardening length was rubbing against her thigh. She took in a sharp breath and yelled at herself to stop melting.

"The only thing this is good for is-" He lowered the taser handle and rubbed it against her crotch, eliciting a quick moan from her. He moved it against her and her hips did a slow grind to the rhythm, she threw back her head in pleasure. "-pleasuring dirty little whores" He added with a whisper.

Coming to her sense, she stopped his hand and pushed it away, refusing to be one of his regulars.

"Get out" She said seriously. She went around the counter and opened the front door as an indication.

Mac shrugged and dropped the taser, for once being calm about her dismissal.

"At least let me kiss ya" He suggested. Audrey's eyes narrowed in suspicion, this certainly wasn't like Mac and she didn't like it. He gave her an intense stare, one that had her looking down and nodding before she could even register it.

She lifted her face waiting for his lips, but instead the front door was slammed shut and she was thrown down on the couch, her panties pushed to the side. She bolted upright in surprise and stared at him, he was staring up at her like nothing was wrong. He hooked her leg over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

He grinned up at her, "Kissing you" He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I meant on the lips!"

Mac looked up at her, he raised his eyebrow and glanced between her legs then back up at her. "What do these look like?" He asked snootily.

"Why you little fu-" Her curse was cut off when he took one finger and slid it along her slit.

He slid one finger in, curling it so he could push it in further. He added another calloused finger, and with that added momentum to his relentless movements within her. She felt her stomach clench with pleasure and her head fell back against the arm rest, Mac grinned as her eyes closed in bliss.

He slowly slid his tongue against her, her eyes popped open and he didn't break eye contact while he tasted her for the first time. He almost lost it right there. Her hand instinctively found his hair where it held him tightly in place. He closed his lips around her clit, sucking it while his fingers continued their fast actions. He closed his eyes, completely wrapped up in his work. He didn't deter from her clit, instead worked magic on the explosive nerve bundle. He was quickly building the fire inside of her stomach, her back arched and she tilted her head back.

He felt her clench around his fingers and he groaned, vibrating against her and she squirmed in delight. He worked harder, this time with more hunger. His tongue was rough and hot, Audrey knew that was Mac's tongue. She knew it was his fingers inside of her as well, his fingers large, calloused and skilled at what they did, far more capable than her own or any other man's. She wasn't going to admit that though.

She felt her orgasm climbing from the tip of her toes to the hair on her head.

"Fuck..Mac, gonna cum" She whispered, she barely got the warning out before her thighs clamped around his head. Her back arched straight off the couch and her hair tightened in his hair. He held her down, riding out her orgasm while emptying her of anything she had left. He grazed his teeth against her nub, eliciting a loud groan from her. He climbed up her body and crashed his lips against hers. She moaned against his tongue, tasting herself in his mouth. He pressed his hips down against her sensitive core and she whimpered.

He pulled away from her and smirked.

"Tastiest pussy I've ever had" He admitted boldly. He climbed off her and headed towards the door, she stared after him with surprise and he glanced back at her. He wiped his mouth with one finger, before slipping it into his mouth and growling as he tasted her again.

He winked at her before slamming through her front door and heading towards his pickup truck. Audrey could do nothing but stare at the door with her mouth hanging open. Mac was grinning as he started his truck.

Lesson one from Mac.


	10. Who's Lesson?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Mac's smug attitude hadn't lasted through the night. He had been woken up in the early hours of the morning, phone ringing insistently with Frank waiting on the other end. Harley had taken another girl back to his cave, this time, he nearly blew the whole place up. Frank had cleaned up the majority of it, but this time, Mac had to remake the batch that was suppose to be sent out to his dealer an hour ago.

He swore that he was going to get Harley back.

There was nothing worse than giving in a late batch, his dealer was the cruelest nastiest bastard and a late batch, might as well be no batch.

Mac tiredly worked through the morning, getting Frank to call the dealer and explained the problem. He worked hard until sweat started to pour off his forehead from the growing humidity within the cave. It was about mid-day when he finally finished the batch and rushed it out to Frank's waiting storage truck. Luckily this time, their dealer was understanding.

Mac gritted his teeth and stormed over to his truck, it was a saturday and he knew that Harley would be patrolling on the highway. He slammed the truck into gear and raced his way to the highway, spotting Harley's patrol car instantly.

The younger man was lazily sprawled over the hood of his car, his eyes closed and the music blaring out of the car. He was unaware of Mac's presence, until his shadow casted over Harley's face.

"Ya better get out of my sun" Harley warned, in his 'authoritative' voice.

"You better get the fuck up" Mac snarled.

Harley's eyes flew open and he scrambled off the car, he cowered beneath Mac and backed away.

"Mac!" He gasped, "I didn't know it was y-you, s-sorry"

Mac's eyes narrowed, his lip curled upwards while he glared. "Oh you're gonna be real sorry when I'm done with you" He sneered, he lunged towards Harley, crashing the pair of them onto the hood of his car and cracking Harley's window screen.

#

Audrey threw the latest offender into the holding cell.

"Baby don't act like you don't want to fuck" He leered.

Audrey stared the greasy haired deadbeat down. Did every man in Cainneville speak like this? Mac certainly did. Audrey turned her back on the offender and her stomach twitch at the thought of Mac. Now that had been a surprise last night, she certainly didn't expect him to leave so abruptly.

She strolled back to her desk, shaking Mac thoughts away. He was certainly thrown from her thoughts when she found Harley doubling over with a groan, his uniform t-shirt soaked in blood while his nose resembled a waterfall. One eye had swollen shut while his other eyes was bruised severely.

Audrey could only stare in horror as Pratt sat him down and tried to get a few words out of him.

"Who did this?" Pratt asked desperately, while the receptionist dabbed at Harley's nose.

Harley gurgled an excuse and Pratt clicked his tongue, he stood up and looked over at Audrey.

"Mac" He sighed, shaking his head. He turned towards his office to retrieve the first aid kit.

"Aren't you going to go arrest him?" She asked, her eyes flickered over Harley's face.

Pratt snorted, "No one ever gives a statement against Mac, that's the hard truth" He admitted.

Audrey was surprised at the revelation but she excused herself to the bathroom. She slid inside and locked the door, breathing heavily while she stared at herself in the mirror. She thought of Harley's wounds, the strength it took to inflict such injuries.

Her hand willingly slip down her naval and into her uniform pants, she slid her finger over the sensitive nub through her panties and restricted a moan in her throat. As quickly as she had done it, she snatched her hand out of her pants and stared at her self in the mirror.

"You are one sick girl" She admitted quietly.

#

Mac stormed into Luna Mesa, hands curled into fists while his eyes narrowed at Walter and Devon. They were staring back at him blankly, unsurprised by his rage filled face or his moody movements towards them. They simply raised their eyebrows and entered him into the conversation.

"Frank tells me theres been an altercation" Walter muttered, his cold eyes glided over Mac.

"That bastard Harley brought back a bitch and nearly blew up the cave _again_" Mac directed the last word towards Devon, a brief sneer on his face. Devon's face mirrored his and Mac's rage increased.

"Well it's your own fault for showing him the lab" Walter lectured, he resumed his activities at the bar.

Mac scoffed, he glanced over at Devon again "Just make sure your fucked up sister ain't coming back. I don't need her or your no good friends messing with my shit" He warned heatedly. Devon's lip curled into return.

"Don't worry about us. Worry about your latest call girl" He insinuated. Mac's eyes narrowed and Devon had the audacity to snicker, "Yeah you know who I'm talking about, that cop-" Devon's lips curled into a smirk "The one with the hot ass"

Mac's fist landed roughly on the bar top, sending a sickening crack through the air.

Walter turned at the noise, he cocked his head to the side.

"Mac do you have some sort of attachment to this girl?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course not dad, who'd willingly sleep with him?" Devon scoffed. Mac moved towards Devon with a threatening stance, Walter showed the steel bat again and Mac begrudgingly backed away.

"You watch out with that cop" Walter sneered, he pointed the steel bat at Mac. "We don't need her screwing up our operation here, nor do we need you inviting her back to the cave for some sick fuck, just like-" Walter trailed off and Mac gritted his teeth.

No matter how many times Mac tried to get it through Walter's head, he couldn't. Mac hadn't touched Devon's 'property', it had been Rick, the man who had helped him make batches. Devon blamed Mac for Reggie's sensitive state and maybe some of it was on Mac, sure he had done some fucked up shit in his meth induced crazy ass state, but he certainly hadn't touched her. That was all Rick, who also forced Devon onto her.

Devon smirked at him, "I really don't think we have to worry dad" He murmured.

Walter glanced between his two sons, "If she so much as suspects, I will put her down" Walter warned. Mac knew he wasn't bluffing.

#

Later that night, Pratt and Harley had invited Audrey out to have drinks with friends. She had grown bored from staying at home by herself, so naturally, she agreed and accompanied them down to none other than Luna Mesa.

By the time they had entered the tavern, it was already booming with life. Fortunately, Pratt and Harley's friends had saved a booth up the back and they piled in. Unfortunately, one of those friends was Jim, someone she hadn't contacted in a while since their 'date'. Jim was more than willingly to shuffle towards her and envelope her into a hug, his lips brushing her cheek as well. She shuddered but gave him a cool smile, she took a seat further away from him and sat close to Harley, barely noticing the hurt that flashed through Jim's eyes.

"So Audrey, rumours have been flying around about Mac's interest in you" One of Pratt's friends announced, her name was either Deanna or Diana. Frankly, Audrey couldn't care less and she wanted the topic off her now!

"Ah-"

"I doubt that!" Jim intervened quickly, "Audrey just isn't his type"

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, _oh if you only knew_, she thought smugly.

"Are you saying that Audrey isn't good enough for Mac?" Kenny asked, Deanna or Diana's husband.

Jim sputtered, "More like the opposite!" He exclaimed, "Why would Audrey lower her standards?" He asked.

Audrey sighed, her cheeks heated. She didn't enjoy being talked about like she wasn't there. Harley was twitching nervously beside her, she was surprised that he had even ran the risk of bumping into Mac here.

"I don't see why we're talking about it, it doesn't really matter" Deanna/Diana cut in,obviously put out that all the male attention was turned on Audrey.

"Well you brought it up Deanna" Audrey bit back.

"It's Diana" She corrected sassily, she huffed and glanced away.

Audrey rolled her eyes and excused herself, she zig zagged through the crowded tavern until she was at the bar where she shouted her request. Jim came up behind her, placing a hand over her hip while he also called for another beer. Audrey removed his hand, frowning up at him.

"Why are you so distant?" Jim asked with concern, he put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Audrey retracted from his hand, "I'm fine. Stop being so touchy" She muttered.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head with confusion and his face lit up, he lent forward and Audrey could see he was intending to kiss her. She ducked away from him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Kissing you"

"Well no shit. Why?" She asked.

Jim's face contorted into confusion, "Well-"

"We aren't going out Jim"

"But you kissed me the other week, I thought you meant-"

Audrey shook her head quickly, "Look Jim, you're an alright guy but I just don't like you that way" She confessed softly. Jim's face darkened and he snatched up his drink, his lip curled briefly and he backed away.

"Fucking tease" He cursed, before he slammed through the sweating bodies and moved outside.

Audrey stared after him in complete shock, she watched his figure storm angrily through the parking lot, kicking her patrol car in the process, before he jumped in his own vehicle and sped off. She frowned in confusion, before she was pushed forward roughly and she slammed into the bar.

"Watch it" She snapped. Her eyes widened when she realised it was Mac.

He showed no recognition of her, instead gave her a cold unmoving look.

"Get out of the way" He snarled, pushing her aside again.

Audrey smacked his hand off her arm and glared up at him, she pushed past him and made her way back to the back booth. What was with Cainneville men today? Were they all on their periods or something? She shook her head and tried her best to not let it affect her.

It had hit 3:30am when everyone stumbled outside. Walter had closed the Luna Mesa and everyone filed out into their cars departing from the almost wrecked tavern. It had surprisingly been a good night, since Jim wasn't there, Audrey hadn't been bothered, even gaining some of her own friends in the process. She had farewelled Harley, Pratt and their friends, and walked over to her car.

She scavenged through her handbag, cursing her keys for falling to the bottom as usual. She rubbed at her forehead tiredly and eventually whooped with joy when she uncovered the hiding keys, only to have them fall from her hand and land with a poof on the ground. She was slammed into the hood of her car and she turned with surprise, finding Mac staring right back at her.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"What part of stop doing your rounds, do you not understand?" Mac snarled, his eyes glared down at her. She shoved him away and he flared his nostrils, "Are you still hitting that piss-weak Jim?" He asked irritably.

"I wasn't 'hitting' him in the first place" She retorted.

"Then why was he grabbing on you?" He asked angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" She snapped back. "You have no right to be an asshole to me you...you asshole!"

Mac sneered at her, "Why was he grabbing on you?" He repeated.

"Are you jealous Mac?" She taunted.

He closed the space between them and repeated his question.

"Because he's a clingy bastard who doesn't get a single clue" She retorted. She was surprised she felt the need to justify herself. Mac's mouth quirked at the edges and his hand rested against the hood of her car, just beside her hip.

She glanced at his bruised knuckles and her eyebrows rose, "So it was you that hit Harley" She murmured, she inclined her head towards his fist.

Mac frowned and swept his hand to the side, "What, you scared now?" He asked, sounding half threatening half unsure. Audrey stared up at him briefly, before her eyes fell to the ground and she shook her head slightly.

Mac's crotch jumped and he grabbed her chin, roughly pulling her gaze back to him. He searched her eyes before a smirk crossed his lips and he closed the space between them.

"Oh you filthy little bitch" He rasped, "You like it when Mac fucks up little snot nose bastards? You like it rough b?"

He slid his hand up her thigh and rubbed her through her jeans, her hips buckled forward and his smirk increased. She moved one hand to his crotch area, brushing lightly against him but it was enough to get him fully hard.

"Get in the truck" He snarled.

Audrey stared at him in surprise, he slammed his fist down on the hood of the truck and she jumped briefly. He repeated his demand and she walked over to his truck, jumping into it while he slid into the drivers seat. She knew she should be feeling scared, but the thrilling excitement of Mac's aggression was burning fire in her stomach.

He didn't speak to her while he slammed the gears in place, instead he kept driving until they reached a secluded area, far from anywhere else. Whatever anger he had in him was making him clench the steering wheel with strength, strangely a turn-on for Audrey.

He parked the truck and stared at her.

"Get over here" He barked.

Audrey slid over to him, but it wasn't fast enough. At one fast moment, he had her jeans thrown out the window, his pants zipped down and her straddling his lap while he worked his finger over the sensitive nub in her panties. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, and now she knew why Mac had taken her out here. No one was going to hear her screams, and by the look in Mac's eyes, he was going to make her scream alright.

Mac pulled her into a kiss, and this time it was dirty. This kiss was hard and aggressive, the kind of kiss Audrey could feel between her legs. Audrey rolled her hips over his and he growled into her mouth, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip and making her whimper in surprise from the heat that pooled in her stomach. She stared in Mac's eyes and it turned her on to see anger, jealously and lust mixed into his steely orbs.

His free hand moved around her neck, putting slight pressure there. It wasn't enough to hurt her or choke her, just enough to show who was dominate. Audrey was never submissive, but at this time right now, she wanted it.

"Tell me how you want it" Mac grunted, releasing her bottom lip. He grabbed his hardened length, pushed her panties to the side and rubbed it against her slit. She moaned against him, urging him to be inside of her already. "Tell me" He demanded.

"Fuck me hard" She whispered.

He slammed so far into her that her ass smacked into his thighs. She gripped the car seat while her breath stuck in her throat, her mouth opened in a daze. He grazed his teeth over her lip again before pulling out and slamming back in.

Audrey was grateful for him taking out here, because she would of alerted the whole town with the screams that erupted through her. Intense pleasure built in her stomach each time he'd slam his hips into her. She gasped out a moan, one that fuelled Mac on in his rage induced state.

His brow furrowed angrily, while one hand gripped her hip tightly and brought her crashing down onto him each time he roughly thrusted upwards. His wide hand squeezed her as, thrusting hard while she quickly started to grow delirious. It wasn't long before she was tearing at the seams, she contracted around him and he cussed her out. She was seeing stars as her fingernails nearly ripped through the material of the car seat.

But Mac was no where near finished with her.

He lifted her effortlessly off him, laying her down on the bench seat in the car and he moved his body over hers. He slid off her panties, throwing them on his steering wheel with disregard. He tossed on her legs over his shoulder and slipped his way back into her with a groan.

She held on tight to the back of his neck, gripping the ends of his hair while he restarted his thrusts. She twisted her hand beneath him, massaging his balls while his pace increased. He dropped his head back and groaned, "Oh fuck"

She raised her hips each time to meet his thrusts, almost making him lose control while a vein started to display on his neck. Immediately he smacked her hand away, dropped her leg off his shoulder and moved both legs around his waist. His face darkened with lust and he lifted her hips, slamming her down on him while he thrusted up. She cried out, going hoarse from the amount of screaming she was doing.

It felt like he was pressed against every wall, pressing deeply into her G spot. He pumped into her hard well after her second release. He twitched inside of her, grunting heavily and she clamped down on him.

The list of curses that spilled out of his mouth would of been comical in other situations, but it only made Audrey clamp down ever harder in a need to get him off. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, seeing nothing but a haze of red lust. He bit down lightly, sucking her flesh into his mouth while she cried out in brief pain and pleasure.

"Oh shit" He huffed into her neck, thrusting his way through his release.

When he was finished, he lazily slid out of her and back into his carseat. They stayed still for a moment, their pants filling the silence of the heated car. Once she clambered up into a seat position, he handed her panties to her and put his car into gear, driving slowly out of the ditch they were parked in. She slipped her panties on, feeling incredibly tired as he raced along the highway.

There was nothing awkward in the car, just relaxed peace between them. It felt strange, if Audrey was honest, but also good at the same time. He still didn't a say a word when he drove into the deserted parking lot, he just parked beside her abandoned patrol car and looked over at her.

She frowned as she glanced around the dashboard, "Where the hell are my jeans?" She asked quietly.

Mac looked around before he smirked with amusement, "I threw 'em out the window" He admitted.

Audrey gaped at him, "You couldn't just throw them to the side?" She hissed, she'd never find those jeans again. They were lost now. Mac shrugged and she opened the door, "Bloody asshole" She muttered to herself. She shakily slid out and loudly cursed.

"What now?" Mac grunted.

"I can barely walk" She snickered, her legs wobbled while her core throbbed sensitively. Sex had never affected her like this before. She took a few hesitant steps forward before Mac sighed and shook his head. He did something that surprised himself and probably her.

"Get back in" He ordered.

Audrey frowned at him, "Huh?"

"Get back in" He repeated impatiently. He watched her slide back in and close the door. He started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, admittedly he would of loved to see Audrey wobble back to her car in just her panties and t-shirt, but not this time. There would always be another.

He drove her all the way back to her house, in which she stared over at him with surprise.

"Erm, thanks Mac" She mumbled once he parked in her driveway. She grabbed her things and stumbled inside.

Mac frowned at himself, what the hell was he doing? Was that lesson two from Mac or lesson one from Audrey?


	11. The Transition To Sexual Deviant

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

The next day, Audrey awoke the the shrill ring of the house phone. She groggily stumbled her way into the hallway, ripping her cellphone out of her handbag and pressing it roughly against her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled whilst staggering towards the window. She squinted from the sun, covering her eyes for a moment before she glanced outside again.

"Audrey!" A voice said loudly on the other end. She winced from the loud volume, and grunted in reply. "Look, we aren't coming back. We've got to stay another month up here. Mitchell's mothers fallen ill and well..we gotta stay here for a bit" Nina's voice said clearly over the phone.

Audrey's eyes widened as she glanced out the window, she shifted towards the door and pulled it open quickly. She gasped, her patrol car was parked in the driveway with her pair of dusty jeans folded and on top of the hood.

"Audrey, Audrey-"

Audrey's attention was brought back to her phone, "Yeah?" She asked absently.

"Did you hear what I said? We aren't coming back for another two months. Will you be able to take care of the house while we're gone" Nina elaborated, clearly irritated by Audrey's short attention span.

"Of course Nina" Audrey replied breezily.

"Good. Thank you" Nina sighed. Audrey heard a groan in the background and Nina took in a deep breath. "Well I better get going, she's waking up" She muttered on the other end.

"Okay, call me if you need to Nina" Audrey said softly, she tore her eyes away from her vehicle and shuffled back inside.

"Yeah thanks." Nina paused, just as she was about to hang up, she changed her mind. "Oh and Audrey-" She mumbled. Audrey hummed in response, "Please keep away from Mac, I know he's taken a liking to you. He's nothing but trouble. Who knows what he'll do to you now that we're not there" She said worriedly.

Audrey laughed, both at Nina's concern and the fact that she knew exactly what Mac would do to her.

"Promise me" Nina pleaded down the phone.

So what did Audrey do? She lied of course.

"Of course Nina" She promised.

#

"I'm getting pretty sick and tired of coming after you"

Audrey sighed and turned, her shopping basket nearly hitting Mac in the crotch.

"Watch where you're going, don't wanna hurt the goods" Mac winked at her and she made a repulsed noise in the back of her throat. He smirked at her and she made her way down the supermarket aisle. She stopped briefly, grabbing some aspirin off the shelf as well as a razor blade. Mac shifted behind her before throwing something into her basket. She checked it quickly, her eyebrows rose and she pulled the item out.

"Condoms, really?" She asked, she pushed them into Mac's chest and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon baby, you know you'll be needing them" He drawled, he came up close behind her and pushed his hips into her ass.

"Mac!" She snapped, she scuttled away from him and glanced around warily, hoping no one was looking. Mac could only grin further while her cheeks heated.

"Don't act like you don't love this-" He grabbed his crotch suggestively, and eyed her with lust. She swallowed hard and turned away, her cheeks flushing bright red as she thought of their night together.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" She asked, trying her best to calm herself down and changing the topic.

"Saw your sweet lil ass across the room, thought I might stop by and call in for a quick fuck" Mac said boldly, not even bothered by a nearby woman's outcry of disgust while she covered her child's ears. Mac's lip curled up at her.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Charming" She huffed, her eyes darted towards the mother and she frowned. She led Mac into the next aisle, avoiding the woman's dirty stares. "Thanks for returning my car by the way" She added, "And my jeans" She mumbled.

Mac faltered in his step, before grunting and stepping forward to block her from walking any further.

"I think you owe me for my good deed" Mac smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I think you're forgetting that you're the one that threw my jeans out in the first place. Not to mention driving me home after screwing up my ability to walk" She said matter-of-factly. Mac's eyes flashed brightly and he stepped forward, pressing her back against the shelves whilst his body fused with hers. His hips held her in place and her shopping basket fell from her hands. She shifted her eyes around nervously, afraid that someone would catch them.

"I know you liked to be fucked silly" Mac hissed, his lips quirked into a smirk and he ran a hand down her throat. "And you like it rough, just how I knew you would"

Audrey gulped and she cleared her throat quietly, it was time to turn the tables on him. She raised her hips, pushing them into Mac and eliciting a primal groan from him. He closed his eyes, boldly rubbing himself against her without a care that someone would see.

"And I know you need to be fucked" Audrey murmured back to him. Mac grunted in response and she stilled her hips, "That's why you keep coming back to me, because you know it's good" She purred.

Mac's eyes snapped open at her smug tone, he narrowed his eyes at her and watched as she grinned.

"I don't come to you because its good, its because my other whores ain't available" Mac snapped, he felt her hand massage him through his coveralls and he gritted his teeth. She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, and he mustered all his courage to pull away from her, and he knew she saw the struggle. She lent her face up towards him, grazing her teeth over his earlobe.

"Then if it isn't that good, I guess you won't be turning up to my house tonight." She whispered, her hand found his chest and she pushed him away. She bent down and grabbed her basket, sending Mac a flirtatious wink while he stared after her.

His jaw had slackened, but he snapped it shut and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He stormed off towards the front of the supermarket, leaving Audrey behind to blush with surprise.

Audrey was a forward type of person, she never hesitated in speaking the honest truth, but she was never sexually forward. That sort of behaviour never came out of her, she use to turn her nose up at girls who acted like that. Ever since she moved to Cainneville, Mac had made a sexual deviant out of her.

Audrey shook her head, excitement surging through her stomach and plunging deeply into her core. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the check out area, her mind wandering off in a daze. She didn't watch where she was going as she slammed into a fragile figure and nearly toppled over.

"Aw, crap!" Audrey said loudly, she straightened herself up and looked at the female that had her back facing her. She was shivering slightly, and Audrey gripped her shoulder, spinning her around gently. She stumbled in a circle, finally facing Audrey with her eyes screwed shut and her mouth moving quickly with mutters. Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Hey you alright?" She asked.

The female's eyes widened and Audrey was met with a pair of baby blues. The girl blinked, her guard slowly building up as she composed herself.

"Yes. F-fine" She stuttered hopelessly.

"Y'sure? Whats your name?" Audrey asked gently, this girl was either an emotional drunk or an emotionally damaged person. Audrey couldn't smell any alcohol on her, so it ruled out the first guess.

"Reggie. I-i'm just shopping" She blurted out, her eyes hesitantly found Audrey's.

"Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you" Audrey apologised, she removed her hand from her shoulder and observed her. Reggie shuddered with fright and Audrey nibbled on her lip, "Look I'm just an officer here, but if you've got any problems, come see me alright?" She instructed.

Reggie nodded quickly before her arm was pulled upright and Devon Ashton was looming above her. He sent Audrey a shrewd look, before he set his eyes on Reggie, observing her like a hawk.

"You alright Reggie?" He murmured, keeping his voice low to not attract attention.

"F-fine, just got a little startled" Reggie said back, she straightened up with slight confidence.

Devon nodded as he looked her over again, he gave Audrey a quick nod before dragging Reggie off into another aisle. Audrey stared after them, her head tilted to the side curiously while she tried to figure out what Devon's deal was. She shrugged her shoulders again, trailing back to the checkout area with Mac's condoms placed carefully in the basket.

#

Mac tried to keep his attention on his latest batch, his eyebrows drawn down in concentration while he willed himself to avoid thinking about Audrey and her offer. He gritted his teeth, throwing an improvised amount of ingredient into a vile and pouring it into a funnel. He pulled his gas mask on, ducking away from the fumes that spilled from the chemistry set he had on an old wooden table.

_Then if it isn't that good, I guess you won't be turning up to my house tonight_.

Mac shook his head furiously, no he wasn't going there. He shifted his hips, readjusting his member in his pants while he added more ingredients to the mix. He stared down at the poisonous mixture, wetting his lips beneath his tongue with temptation. It had been a long time since he'd had the drug, after Rick drugged him on that dreadful night, he had gone off the railings and made his ass crazy with meth.

Fortunately, Frank had pulled him off it, making sure that Mac never took the harmful drug again.

Take meth or screw Audrey's brains out? He knew which one he wanted.

He finished the batch hurriedly, also multitasking as he answered his ringing cellphone. He brought the piece up to his ear, not even bothering to greet as Walter's booming voice shouted down the line.

"That bitch is getting too close for comfort" He snarled, "She's been snooping around"

"What do you mean?" Mac asked impatiently, he absently finished the batch and started to package it.

"Watch your tone!" Walter snapped, "I mean, she ran into Regina today and was asking questions"

"Can you blame her? The damn crazy bitch is a lunatic, jumping with fright at her own shadows" Mac sneered, ignoring Walter's warning.

Walter scoffed, "Well isn't that sentimental, Mac is finally found himself a bitch. One that is sticking her nose in business that isn't hers" He snapped from the other end. "No wonder Regina's jumping, you damn well scared her today at the supermarket"

Mac frowned, he hadn't even seen the girl.

"Keep her out of our business, or I will" Walter threatened before the phone fell dead.

Mac stuffed his phone into his oiled coveralls, grinding his teeth angrily while he slammed the last few packages together. He slid his gas mask up and slammed his fists onto the table. Fuck it, he was going to visit her.

He stormed out of the cave, leaving his packages behind for Frank to pick up the next morning. He left his friend a text message, before jumping into his pickup and veering off onto the secluded highway. He was starting to get sick of his father's demands, he seemed to get more and more demanding ever since Devon arrived with his 'precious' sister. Mac's jaw clenched at that thought, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and pulled into her driveway.

What better way than to fuck your anger out?

He slammed his fist down on her door, frowning as his knocks weren't answered. He stepped back and glanced into the kitchen window, only seeing a small stream of light from the end of the hallway. He mashed his teeth together, he knew all too well what their house looked like inside. Mac smirked briefly, Nina had grown up in this house and Nina had certainly liked him back in the day.

Just as he was going to thunder at the door some more, the latch was released and the door was pulled back a fraction.

He shoved the door back once he saw Audrey's surprised face, he stepped into her house and closed the door with the heel of his foot.

"Mac?" She gasped, her eyes roamed him quickly.

"Christ almighty" Mac swore, he stared at her keenly, realising that she had just stepped out of the shower to answer the door. He could hear the steady stream of water from afar, and he could see steam rising off her. She was wrapped in a thin towel, her hair hanging in wet strands while her fresh body was slightly pink from the heat of her shower.

"Why the hell are you wearing a gas mask?" She questioned, only to have Mac cut her off with capturing her lips.

He growled into the kiss, putting so much force into it that Audrey stumbled backwards from the pressure. Mac used it to his advantage, he swung her up into his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. Her towel was discarded, and she was pressed against him, dampening his coveralls severely. Mac didn't care though, he blindly made his way to her bedroom and her extended bathroom, her hands ripping open his coveralls in the process.

Once Mac reached the bathroom, he placed her back on the ground and pulled his lips from hers briefly. He threw his mask, coveralls and muddy boots back into her room. Turning his attention fully on her. Audrey was unsure if she would even see the daylight again, his gaze was so riddled with lust.

"You always wearing nothing under your coveralls?" She asked huskily, skimming her hand over his hardening length.

"Shit yeah" He hissed.

He ripped her shower curtain back, checking out the shower/bath combo and evaluating the size. When satisfied he turned to her and smacked her ass hard, making her jump in obediently. He would of smirked in other circumstances, but right now, he wanted to be in her more than ever. She seemed just as willing as he was.

Mac was surprised when he stepped into the shower, she turned the tables on him again and sunk to hers, a devilish grin stretching her plump lips. Her hand danced up his thigh, taking a light grip of his length and making one painfully slow stroke of it. Mac groaned and she simply smiled. Mac was growing impatient, thrusting his hips forward to feel her hand more.

Audrey stilled his hips, clicking her tongue with a large amount of smugness.

"What do you want me to do Mac?" She breathed. She brought her mouth closer to him, he could feel her breath. She was so close. He urged his hips forward and she recoiled backwards. "Uh-uh. Not until you tell me" She chortled.

"You dirty fucking-" His curse trailed off as her tongue darted out and licked the slit on his head. He sucked in a breath, bracing his hand against the wall.

"Tell me what you want" Audrey urged teasingly. She was surprised by how lust had changed her, she was a completely different woman. Mac gritted his teeth, angry that she had turned the tables on him. Her hands teased his balls and he gave in instantly.

"Suck my cock you bitch" He snarled.

Audrey placed her tongue against the base of him and slowly licked her way up the length of him. She watched as his breath shortened and his lips parted with anticipation. She flicked her tongue at his head again, sliding her hand down the path her tongue had just taken. She kissed the tip of him, her wide eyes almost seeming too innocent for the act, and then she parted her lips and took as much as she could of him.

His stomach tensed and his breath caught in his throat. She moved only half way up, before going back down. Each time she bobbed up further, she only take him in deeper. He watched her cheeks concave with the force of her suck and he swore he nearly lost it then. His head fell back and his hand created a fist, smacking against the wall to stop himself from exploding in her mouth.

She could taste the slick salt of pre-cum in the back of her throat. She sucked on his tip, milking him while her palm rolled his ball in a delicious pace. She glanced up at him, moaning slightly at the look on his face. His eyes were squeezed closed while his mouth parted in pleasure. His hand fell to her head, instinctively holding her hair back as his eyes forced themselves open to look down at her.

She released him from her mouth, knowing that if she went further, he'd cum, and she definitely didn't want to wait.

Mac scooped his hands beneath her arms and pulled her up. He pushed her back into the wall, flicking the shower head away so they wouldn't distract him. Audrey braced herself against the wall, finding support on the railing holding the shower curtain. Mac threw one of her legs over his arm, before positioning himself in front of him.

"I win" Audrey chuckled, while Mac teased her slit.

"Maybe, but I'll be making you scream" He replied, before slamming home.

She clenched around him for a few seconds, listening as he groaned in her ear. He held her leg tightly while kissing her as he moved in and out. Their mouths separated but they remained only inches from each other. She latched onto him, rolling her hips while he thrust his, not paying any attention that she was shaking the curtain railing off its hinges.

She tried to keep her noise level down, but each time Mac thrusted up, a louder moan would appear. The more she pushed and he pulled, the more heated their breathing became. He dropped her leg and pressed her hard against the wall, taking both of her legs and manually wrapping them around his waist. He bear hugged her while he was snug inside of her.

He took a seat on the baths edge, making her straddle him while her knees rested either side of his hips. She rode him slowly, attacking his neck with her lips and leaving small marks. He groaned and grunted, grabbing her ass tightly and leaving more handprints. His mouth was open and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mac" She breathed out, her head fell back and he thrusted up even harder. She found herself muttering heated compliments while his thrusts became harder and swifter, he lent forward and latched his mouth onto her breast, twirling the buds around until she felt herself falling over. Her orgasm hit her hard, causing her to scream in surprise and throw herself down on him. She was so high in euphoria, as he kept rolling her sensitive nipple in his mouth.

She opened her eyes and watched him grow nearer and nearer.

"Cum for me" She demanded huskily.

As if sparked by her words, his body tensed and his thrust grew erratic as he went so deep inside of her. He grunted her name, catching his breath as he nudged his head into her neck. They stayed like that for a long time, calming down while Mac softened inside of her.

He slid out of her as she stood up, watching her from the baths edge while she rewashed herself. He joined her after a moment, getting rid of the dirt and oil that had accumulated on him throughout the day. They kept silent, while she handed him a fluffy towel and found her discarded towel to wrap around herself.

She walked back into the bedroom, finding Mac with his coveralls around his waist, pulling his wife beater on, the one that was stained with oil and tightened around his torso. She felt heat pool in her stomach and she frowned.

Really? You're up for round two? She thought to herself irritably.

Noticing the change in atmosphere, Mac turned and looked at her questionably. He held his discarded gas mask in his hand, twirling it around in a circle while he studied her quietly, for once.

She sauntered up to him, grabbing him firmly through his coveralls.

"Put the mask on" She purred.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you all so much for the reviews so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	12. Casual

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

The scent of cooked eggs and toasted wafted through the house, the sound of humming as the television broadcasted the news. Mac couldn't tell what time it was, he rolled onto his side and squinted from the shining light blasting through the partially closed blinds. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face tiredly before moving one hand into his hair. His hand connected with a rubbery object before it fell back onto the bed.

He frowned and glanced over his shoulder, finding his gas mask a rumbled mess behind him. A slow grin formed on his face and he realised where he was and who he was with. He glanced down at the ground, spotting clothing discarded across the ground. His frown deepened and a uncomfortable feeling surged through him, he hadn't stayed the night at a girls ever, he never stuck around long enough. Although, he had never banged a girl through the night until he could barely open his eyes from exhaustion.

He stood up and stretched, already feeling the slight sting of nail scratches on his back. He collected his coveralls off the ground and shoved his legs through them, he wrapped the sleeves around his hips and sauntered out of the bedroom. He walked his way down the hallway, trying his best to find the person humming. He glanced into the kitchen and saw Audrey cooking in the kitchen.

His eyes roamed over her body, briefly unhappy that she was actually wearing clothing. His disappointment soon faded when she bent over, the yoga tights she was wearing exposed every curve of her legs and perfect ass. He licked his lips greedily, watching her top rise when she rummaged through the top cupboards.

As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned immediately and shuddered in surprise.

"Jesus Christ" She swore, her hand resting on her chest dramatically.

Mac walked in further, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "He ain't here" He drawled.

Audrey rolled her eyes, she turned back to the stove and resumed cooking the eggs. "I hope you like eggs, because that's all I know how to cook" She said. Mac came up behind her and pulled at the waist band of her tights, he frowned at them. She looked over her shoulder at him and sniggered, "I went for a run this morning. Otherwise I don't think I'd be standing right now"

"I like it when you don't wear anything and your screaming my name" He stated brazenly, he grinned at her and she scoffed.

"I like you better with a mask on" She muttered while shifting her hips away from him.

Mac grinned further. Audrey was kinky, and he loved it. He pressed his hips into hers, sending her forward into the counter with a jolt. His hands ran up the inside of her thighs, before getting a firm grip on her waist. She yelped in surprise, dropping her spatula and nearly sending her scrambled eggs all over the place.

"Mac, not right now!" She snapped, clearly unimpressed.

He ignored her and made his intentions clear, rubbing himself against her while he started to harden quickly. Her words were cut short when his hand slipped into the waist band of her tights and descended lower and lower, until he hit her centre. Her head dropped back as his rough calloused fingers teased her quickly and then slowly entered her. He curled his two fingers, pushing them deep into her before pulling out and repeating the process.

His slow movements made her pant with want, her stomach pooling with heat and her eyes fluttering shut. She arched back into him, bringing her hand back to grab the back of his neck and pull at the end of his hair.

He abruptly removed his fingers, and moved his hand out of her tights. She groaned in frustration and released his neck, glaring at him over her shoulder. He smirked at her, running his two fingers over his mouth before he sucked them clean of her juices. His hips involuntarily thrusted against her ass, pushing her forward once again. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been turned on even more.

She kept her eyes narrowed at him.

"You still don't want it right now?" He asked smugly. He licked his lips and he started to move himself against her.

Audrey rolled her eyes, and lowered her tights over her hips. "Fine, you win." She scoffed, she threw her tights across the kitchen and teasingly pulled her panties off, making sure to make a show out of it. She could tell that Mac was enjoying it, he stood back and kept his eyes firmly on her ass, fumbling with his coveralls. She slid them off her calves easily and threw them back at Mac.

He snatched them up, stuffing them into his coveralls while she bent over the counter.

"Why are you taking them?" She asked with curiosity, she felt adrenalin course through her veins. He grabbed her hips, positioning himself behind her. He rubbed himself against her, grabbing at any flesh she had exposed to him.

"Never know when I'll need them" He grunted.

"Freak!" She shouted as he slammed into her. She bit down on her lip hard, arching her back off the counter only to have it held in place by Mac's free hand. She braced herself against the counter, pushing her hips back into him, meeting his hard thrusts with her own eager movements.

His thrusts were hard and fast, pounding into her until she was unable to breathe or speak. Her gripped her ass tightly, making the tanned flesh turn a slight pink. He slapped it hard and pressed himself fully into her, his chest tightly against her back.

She moaned beneath him, feeling completely full of him.

"Oh fuck.." She whimpered.

He bit down on her shoulder, sending both pain and pleasure racing through her. Her legs buckled and her arms trembled, she cursed loudly and would of dropped to the floor if Mac didn't have such a firm grip on her. Audrey felt heat building up inside of her, her stomach contracted and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Cum for me" He ordered, he paused as he pulled out of her before slamming into her the deepest he could.

Audrey's orgasm went racing through her and out her mouth in a shout, her eyes remained closed and her mouth open in heavy pants. The blinding orgasm made her body shudder in surprise and she almost fell from her position. She clenched all around Mac and his own release came soon after. He held onto her hips tightly, groaning as she milked every last drop of him.

He cursed lowly while they started to come down from their high. He pulled out of her and pulled his coveralls up, keeping her ass in his view.

"I like eggs" He drawled and she snickered.

She rose herself from the counter and looked back at Mac, "Can I have my panties?" She asked, while she grabbed him a plate and reloaded the toaster with fresh bread. Mac grinned at her, shaking his head childishly. "Freak" She muttered under her breath.

She stormed past him and he made sure to smack her ass as she went. He waited until she reappeared with a fresh pair of panties, pulled on her yoga tights and resumed cooking him breakfast. He felt the same uncomfortable feeling bubble in his stomach. He never stayed the night at a girls house, nor did he have morning sex or eat breakfast afterwards.

Audrey turned towards him and gave him his plate. He dug into it, realising that he hadn't had dinner last night and he was actually starving. He kept her in his peripheral vision while she cleaned up around the house, she didn't bother to make small talk with him or even acknowledge him until he had finished his breakfast. Even when he had finished eating, she cleaned up after him and let him roam around her house.

He eventually strolled back into her bedroom, grabbing his oiled wife beater and gas mask. He grinned and came back, finding her still in the kitchen and scrubbing at the counter they had consummated on.

She turned back to him, her eyes flickering to the gas mask in his hand and a sly smile stretching her lips.

"I'll be sad to see you go" She said huskily, and Mac saw her eyes flash with lust.

"Come to Luna Mesa tonight and I'll give you something to remember" Mac grunted whilst grabbing at his crotch.

Audrey laughed at him. "I'm talking to the mask idiot" She snorted. She brushed past him, letting her hand drag over his crotch as well. She led him outside and hesitantly glanced around at the neighbouring houses.

"Whats your problem?" Mac asked unsympathetically.

Audrey nibbled on her lip, and glanced back at him. "Mitchell and Nina are out of town as you know. I'm just afraid they have the neighbours watching the house while they're gone" She worried with a frown.

"Ya really think they'd do that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them" She mumbled as an elderly woman stepped out of the one level house next door. The woman came down her steps, eyes narrowed with suspicion while she looked Mac up and down.

"What's he doing here?" The woman asked, frowning with disapproval at Mac. It was only then that they both realised Mac still didn't have his shirt on. He whipped it on quickly, keeping his mask hidden behind his back as well.

"Well good morning to you too Mrs Gate" Audrey said cheerfully, she waved towards her with a sarcastic grin.

"I said whats he doing here?" Mrs Gate repeated irritably and Audrey fumbled with her words.

"Just checking on her car" Mac said gruffly, he sauntered over to Audrey's patrol car and lifted the hood. "And some inside plumbing" He said with a snigger. Audrey swatted him over the head and Mrs Gate looked on with suspicion. "It seems you're going to have to have another service too" Mac added.

Audrey sighed, "I knew this piece of shit would need heaps of work" She complained.

Mrs Gate regarded the pair with another disapproving look before disappearing back into her house. Audrey gave Mac a _I told you so_ look and he closed the hood of her vehicle. She walked him to his truck, watching as he lifted himself in and the way his forearms tensed briefly.

"We've got a free slot at two thirty" Mac said, he lounged back in his truck and lit a cigarette.

"See you then" Audrey murmured and she pulled away from the vehicle. She walked across the street, only to have Mac's booming voice call her attention back. She turned, her eyes widening as his arm came out of the window and he twirled her black panties around. She made a strangling gesture towards him and he chortled, before racing off with her underwear and embarrassment.

#

Audrey picked up her cellphone quickly as it rung for the fifth time that day. She irritably pressed it against her ear, answering it rudely only to flush when she realised it was Chief Milton again with an update.

"I hope you've got good news Chief" She said hopefully whilst sliding on a denim skirt she knew Mac would go crazy for. She inspected herself in the mirror, smirking widely as she realised how much leg she was showing.

Milton sighed, momentarily silent while Audrey heard him ruffle through papers. "Unfortunately, we don't have any news Audrey. No one has seen him, its like he's jumped off the radar of something. At least we can say he was heading back to Texas before our intel cut off"

Audrey didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more anxious.

"Should I be getting read to pack?" She asked, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Just sit tight for now. It wouldn't be the first time he's gone off the radar, we'll catch him soon" Milton reassured softly. "I'll call later tonight"

#

A warm, dry gust of Utah heat swap across her face and pushed the hair out of her eyes. With it, it brushed the slow anxiety churning in her stomach. The faint sound of country music and metal on metal drifted out to her through the open garage door. Audrey scanned the area whilst stepping out of her patrol car, her attention drifting from the town square back to the mechanic store.

She watched Frank emerge from the shadows within the store, a slight smile on his face while Carson came to his side. The two shared quiet conversation, approaching her cautiously with amusement flashing in their eyes. Frank was first to greet her, giving her his most innocent smile.

"Why do I feel like you two are hiding something?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

She watched Frank and Carson fidget beneath her hard gaze. They shrugged their shoulders, made an excuse and disappeared down the street. Audrey watched them go, frowning while she walked into the mechanic store and discovered Mac's legs beneath his latest job. She watched on in amusement as his foot started to tap along to the beat of music blaring from his radio.

She cleared her throat, almost spluttering with laughter when Mac jolted beneath the car and his head smacked with the underside of the car. He cursed loudly and slowly rolled the cart out from under the car. He glowered at her and she restrained a smug snicker. He stood up quickly, and started to wipe his hands on the bandana tucked in his back pocket.

"I see you came to me" He drawled, his eyes roamed over her legs and widened with enjoyment.

Audrey contained a smirk, "Ah no. You said I needed another service" She stated, gesturing towards her vehicle parked outside.

"Did I now" Mac murmured, he stroked his chin. Now, looking directly at him, she could see a thin layer of dirt, sweat and grease coating him. His white wife beater was clinging to him, outlining ever curve of muscle he had beneath it. She licked her lips and averted her eyes. He sauntered out to her car, checking under the hood before returning back into the store. Audrey watched him walk to the back of the towns garage, before he called out for her and ushered her into the office up the back.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked irritably. She cursed Pratt under her breath.

Mac sniggered, "Your car don't need no fixing" He stated.

He came up behind her, and the mix of cigarettes, sweat, grease, dirt and musk surrounded her. The very smell itself was arousing on its own, it didn't help that she knew Mac's eyes were set on her small denim skirt. She turned towards him, backing away from his lustful eyes.

"Then why am I here?" She asked coyly.

Mac grinned at her, "You know why you're here"

Audrey faked innocence, she tilted her head to the side and frowned. "I think you're trying to have your way with me" She gasped, she kept backing away as he came closer and closer.

"You need a good fucking" He agreed, he licked his lips and outstretched his hand, brushing against her leg before she backed away some more.

"Mac, I think you're forgetting that we had sex this morning" Audrey chortled, dropping her act and narrowing her eyes at him.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes filled with lust. The proximity of his body to hers, was enough to make her stomach churn. The heat of his gaze was enough to make the fire burn in her naval and spread out to the tips of her limbs.

"You're wearing a skirt for me Audrey" He stated, and she almost whimpered from the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. She shivered involuntarily and he licked his lips, a smirk spreading across his features.

She returned the smile, and she backed up until her legs hit a firm object. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting the solid wooden desk and she slid up onto it. Bringing her eyes back to Mac's piercing blue, she crossed her legs and let the denim fabric slide up her thighs some more.

"Enough playing, I'm gonna make you scream my name over and over again" He promised heatedly.

And he did. He took her right there on the desk, almost breaking it completely. He pounded her until she was sure that the whole town square heard her screams and the way Mac slammed her down on the desk, then the wall and then the floor. Her mind was blank from his hard and deep thrusts, her body limp from the mind numbing assault. Mac had fucked her in so many positions, she was unsure if there were any left. He had left her panting on the floor, him cumming for the fourth time in her mouth and grunting her name as his hips buckled.

He had then collapsed beside her, his member softening while she lazily cleaned herself up. She checked her watch and her eyebrows flew up, she had spent nearly three hours with Mac and she scrambled up. She shoved her skirt down and slid her panties back on, adjusted her top and groomed herself hurriedly.

"What time is-" Mac started before he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Audrey!"

Mac bolted upright, shoving himself back into his coveralls and pushing past her. He barged outside the office with her following, trying to find the source of the shout. Once they found it, Audrey automatically tensed up and she frowned.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" She asked, aware of Mac's breath patterns changing.

Jim twirled around, eyes narrowed when he spotted her behind Mac.

"I could say the same thing" He said bitterly. His eyes traveled over her, before stopping on Mac. Audrey could feel the pair tense up and she stepped forward, blocking Jim's view of Mac.

"Mac was giving my car a service" She lied.

"Yeah it looks like it" He said, he gestured towards her inside out skirt and she cursed beneath her breath.

"What's it to you?" Mac snarled. He moved Audrey to the side, and stepped forward, his intimidating presence sending Jim back a step or two.

"Nothing" Jim stuttered, and Mac backed away, prepared to resume his work on the car. "I just wanted to know if she sucked you off as good as she did me"

Audrey gasped with surprise and stared at him, barely registering Mac barging past her and lunging at Jim. He knocked the pair of them onto the ground, bringing his right fist down on Jim repeatedly. Audrey watched in horror as Mac's fist connected with Jim's cheek, knocking his head to the side as a portion of blood poured from his busted lip. He groaned beneath Mac, struggling to fight back while Mac started to break skin.

No matter how much Audrey screamed for him to stop, Mac kept going. Her screams attracted attention and soon both Frank and Carson were racing into the store, pulling Mac off Jim's limp body and pinning him down.

"Relax!" Frank said quickly as Mac grunted. He looked back at the mess that was Jim and cringed, "L-look, we'll deal with this. Just close up" Frank said quickly, he jumped off the ground and gestured for Carson to get Jim's limp body.

"You alright?" Frank asked her, concern flooding his features. She nodded shakily and he dithered for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that they needed to get Jim out of there quickly. Frank and Carson carted him out, taking him away from Mac and leaving the pair staring at one another in the mechanic store.

It was silent between the pair, Audrey felt her stomach churning with anxiety and she kept sneaking glances at Mac. He had turned his back on her, fiddling with his bandana and wiping his bloodied knuckles. Her stomach did another turn and she felt the strange urge to justify herself. She stepped forward slightly and stared at his back.

"I-I haven't...I would never do anything with him" Audrey mumbled, "Let alone suck him off"

Mac turned towards her, his eyebrows raised.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I have kissed him, but it was only to-" _make you jealous._

"I ain't your boyfriend" Mac said gruffly, he came closer and grabbed her centre underneath her denim skirt. "But this is mine"

"Temporarily" Audrey stated, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Casually" He replied

"Casual...like a fuck buddy?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

Mac rubbed his hand through her panties, nodding in agreement.


	13. Cupid's Bow Has Stung

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Over the course of a week, casual sex with Mac was proving to be worthwhile. Each time Audrey would come home stressed from work, or just generally annoyed with the public, she'd call up Mac and he'd be at her house in ten minutes. The one bad thing about being Mac's casual girl, was that he was ready every time. The one rule they had in their unconventional relationship was that each time one of them called, the other would have to answer.

This meant that Audrey was down at the towns garage nearly everyday.

She didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. Mac was consistently amazed by her sex-drive, sometimes she could even outdo him. She was just as crazy in sex mode as he was, and he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on even more.

So that was his main reason when he nearly drove her headboards through the wall that morning. He had her screaming his name so loud, he was sure that the wallpaper would fall off the walls, he was even more sure that Mrs Gates would be calling up Nina and Mitchell that day.

Now he was laying on her bed, watching her get dressed in her uniform and tie her hair up. He studied the back of her, finding more reasons to be attracted to her and take her again on the bedroom floor. She caught him looking in the wall mirror and she shook her head quickly.

"Oh no Mac, no-no-no!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Mac asked innocently, a wry smirk crossing his features.

"I know that look" Audrey accused, "It's the 'you're not going to see the daylight for a year' look. I _have_ to go to work!"

"Don't mean you want to" Mac added pointedly. "I think you owe me"

Audrey rolled her eyes and turned back to him. His gaze fell on her open shirt, watching as her appeasing chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. She clicked her fingers in his face, gaining back his attention again.

"And what could I do to owe you?" She asked, humouring him as she tried to inch towards the bedroom door.

"Watching you blow me could be a start" Mac suggested, he licked his lips.

Audrey snorted and she did up her shirt. "As much as I would love to spend my morning pleasuring you Mac, I really have to get shit done today" Audrey said. She lent down on the bed and pressed her lips against Mac's neck, nibbling briefly before pulling back.

"And what am I suppose to do 'bout this?" He asked irritably, he gestured down to the hardening bulge beneath the sheets.

Audrey laughed, "Why don't you get one of your many whores to help you out?" She asked, and Mac thought he heard a hint of jealously to her tone. He shook his head when he saw her smirking at him, but it did not quite meet her eyes.

"I'll see you later" She said as she left her bedroom.

#

Mac let out an aggravated grunt, his batch just wasn't coming out right and he knew he only had a limited amount of time. Frank was watching him from the other side of the cave, hesitantly packing boxes with half of the batch. He was sure that Mac was going to explode soon, he had certainly been losing his concentration a lot lately, and Frank knew exactly what was behind it.

Frank jumped when his phone rung, and he was sure that Mac was teetering on the edge of beating him to a pulp. He answered his phone quickly, passing it over to Mac when their boss called through.

Mac snatched the phone off him, pressing it against his ear and willing irritation out of his tone.

"Are you close to finishing the batch?"

Mac looked at the mess he had made, "Nearly" He lied. He looked over at Jim who was pulling on a gas mask and getting ready to help him.

"Good Mac. You two really have been doing a sound job lately, I may even consider giving you a big share of the money" There was something about his boss' voice that made him grind his teeth together, he had never particularly liked the man, this job was forced on him and he resented both his father and his boss for it. But now, he was truly getting irritated by him.

"Thanks" Mac grunted, his grip on the phone tightened.

"I may come by soon" His boss drawled. "Haven't seen Utah in a long time"

Mac kept quiet, restraining the nasty comments building at the back of his throat. There was nothing Mac hated more than feeling like someone was superior to him or watching his every move. His boss knew this, and he definitely was pushing his buttons.

"Everything alright Mac?" He asked, a patronising hint to his tone.

"Fine" Mac said shortly.

"Good, we wouldn't want you getting angry now would we? We know where anger leads you, I'm sure Rick does too" His boss laughed, before the phone line went dead and Mac threw the phone to the ground.

"Asshole!" He snarled.

Frank could sense the anger building up in Mac, so as the good friend he was, he pushed Mac back towards the cave opening.

"Just go Mac, I'll finish up here" He said softly, and Mac obediently left in a rage.

Mac was barely relaxed when he pulled outside the towns garage, and at this point he knew he had to calm down. He put his head out his car window and spotted his monday girl, Amy, loitering outside the mechanic store. He beckoned her over with a yell and she eagerly raced over to him.

Mac didn't have to tell her what to do, she slid into the passenger seat and immediately pulled at the belt around his pants. He lifted his hips for her, his head falling back when she released him from his jeans and started to stroke him slowly. He closed his eyes and let Amy's grubby hand coax an erection out of him.

"Whats wrong baby?"

Mac frowned, his eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He snapped.

She jumped slightly, but her hand remained at an even pace. She looked down at his member, "You're not getting hard for me" She whined, she shuffled forward until she was nearly on top of him.

"You just ain't doing it right!" Mac snarled. He glared down at lap, confused as to why he wasn't hard. He was Mac, the sex freak of the town, he always had an erection. He frowned even further and Amy shrugged.

"Maybe. I know you like my mouth though" She purred.

And at that instant, Mac's mind was flooded with Audrey. He watched Amy's mouth open wide for his length, accommodating him into her wet mouth. He cringed as she made a slurping noise, and any pleasure he may of been getting from her job, had fizzled away and he definitely wasn't getting hard.

He pulled her head hard, yanking her off his dick and shoving her across the passenger seat.

"Get out" He grunted.

Amy stared at him with horror, "What?" She snapped, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I said get the fuck out!" Mac shouted at her. He watched Amy high tail it out of his truck, almost stumbling down the street as her high heels gave out. He was sure that she was sobbing, but he didn't care, she was only a whore.

#

"Mrs Gates told me Mac was around the other day"

Audrey groaned, it was too late in the afternoon for her to be accused right now.

"So do you want to tell me why he came over?" Nina asked, her voice was laced with disapproval.

"He came over to check up on my patrol car" Audrey lied, she could hear Nina sighing on the other end. "I'm telling the truth, why don't you believe me?" She complained, almost laughing at the bullshit coming out of her mouth.

"Because Mac isn't the type of guy to pop round and check on your car." Nina snapped.

"He also had some inside plumbing to fix" Audrey added quickly.

Nina was silent on the line and Audrey knew she was caught out.

"Aw you got him to fix our shower leak? Oh thanks Drey"

Or not.

Audrey grinned, "Yeah, no charge as well" She chuckled. Nina gave her many rounds of compliments before giving her a happy goodbye and hanging up. Audrey sighed with relief, relaxing back in her seat with triumph.

The day seemed to drift by and Audrey was surprised to have not received a phone call from Mac. She drove home quickly, already spotting Mac's truck parked outside her house when she pulled up. She rolled her eyes as she put her patrol car into park, she slid out of her seat and found him casually leaning against her door.

"What did I say about coming around when I didn't call?" Audrey asked him.

Mac shrugged, he didn't move while she unlocked her door. "I figure out what ya can do for me. Since you owe me for that hard on this morning" Mac said loudly and Audrey automatically hushed him. He grinned at her, inviting himself in as she opened the door.

"What sexual favour do you want now? I swear to God we've done them all" Audrey complained. She brushed past him and entered the kitchen. Mac glanced around the room, smirking at the fond memories he shared with Audrey there.

"You can cook me a meal" He said simply.

"Why? Because you're too lazy to go home and cook yourself something tonight" Audrey muttered snidely.

Mac lent against her countertop, watching as she shuffled through a telephone book.

"Something like that"

Audrey looked back at him, "Did you get your fix today then?" She asked him. He knew she wasn't talking about their morning sex, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She looked down at the telephone book and flicked through some more.

"Amy came 'round today" He heard himself say.

"Oh"

"I didn't fuck her, she's just some loose hoe" Mac added quickly. He didn't know why he was telling her this, he didn't care if Audrey knew or not. Audrey regarded him with curiosity and then she shrugged.

She looked back down at the telephone book, "Do you want chinese or pizza?" She asked.

Mac cursed, "Your choice" He said after a moments silence. It was such a hard decision.

"Both then" Audrey sniggered, she dialled the number in the telephone book and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Ugh, you're making me love you" He hissed as he watched her twirl her hair around her finger.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Now we know thats not true" She said quietly.


	14. The Closer We Get

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Audrey started seeing a little more of Mac from day to day, and sexual contact started to become less and less. Mac's whores were hardly needed, and Frank was watching Mac change the more time he spent with Audrey. He lacked interest when making a new batch, growing agitated until he could go home or drop by hers. He was seeing less of Walter, occupying his time with work or other things.

Today was no exception.

Frank watched Mac saunter out of the towns garage, wiping his dirty hands on the bandana dangling from his back pocket and making his way towards his truck. Frank could tell that Mac was eager to go somewhere.

"You going to see Walter?" Frank called after him, curiosity clear in his tone.

Mac looked over his shoulder at him and shook his head, "He's with Devon" He drawled bitterly.

"You done with that batch yet?" Frank asked as he came closer, his voice was quiet so only Mac could hear. Mac shook his head, clearly distracted as he hopped into his truck and started the truck to life. Frank looked at the bed of his truck, a frown forming on his brow when he saw two pairs of hiking boots. "See you later then" Frank called after him, a slight smile stretching his lips.

Mac pulled up outside Audrey's house, he strolled towards her door, ignoring Mrs Gates who glared at him through her open window. He smirked and waved at her, his smirk growing when she scoffed and turned her back to him.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, instead he barged in and made Audrey jump up from the couch with fright. He stared at her hard, only just realising that she had a pair of denim shorts that showed her legs that gripped around his waist so tightly. He licked his lips but Audrey was unfazed by his gaze and frowned at him.

"What the hell Mac? Why didn't you call?" She asked, she turned off the television set and turned her attention to him.

"Get up, we're going" Mac ordered.

Audrey crossed her arms, "Where are we going?" She asked curiously. Mac turned on his heel and started to walk back to his truck. "Should I be bringing food?" She called after him. Mac merely grinned at her and stepped back into his vehicle, waiting for her to pretty herself up and rush out to meet him.

He watched in amusement as she slid into the passenger seat, a small bag of food on her lap and an excited glint in her eye. She looked over at him expectantly, her gaze never faltering even when he drove away from her house and started the vehicle towards the canyons. When he didn't answer her silent question, she sighed irritably and frowned at him.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you hiking" He answered gruffly.

Audrey's frown deepened, "I've already gone hiking around here, and I'm not that impressed" She explained. She eyed Mac and her hand slid over his thigh, "Why don't we just go back to mine" She added softly.

Mac gritted his teeth, "You ain't been to Hanksville before." He drawled, deciding to ignore her comment.

He left it at that and Audrey sank back into her seat, staying silent for the twenty five minute drive to Hanksville. Mac glanced over at her every now and then, bemused to find she had a pout and her arms were crossed childishly. He turned the radio on, making her scowl at him before she stared out the side window and ignored his chortles from across the car.

He pulled off the main highway, taking a connecting dirt track and driving down a familiar path.

"What is this place?" Audrey whispered, she was now pressed up against the window and her eyes were wide.

"Mount Ellen" He answered, and she immediately looked over at him. She was silent as he drove up Wickiup Pass and pulled into a campsite on the ridge top. He stopped the pickup truck, slid out of the vehicle and held open her door while she glided out, her eyes darting everywhere.

"C'mon" He muttered. He reached into the bed of the truck and handed her a pair of hiking boots, she looked at them warily but placed them on her feet nevertheless. He led her away from the barren campsite and took her through a fringe of trees. They walked up a steep slope, Mac was ahead and walking an incredibly fast pace compared to his usual stroll.

"How much longer?" Audrey complained after a good twenty minutes on their hike. Her feet were already aching and she was surrounded by a thick frame of woods. Mac rolled his eyes and stomped back to her.

"We're gonna miss it if ya don't move" He snapped.

"Miss what?" Audrey asked, she gazed up at the sky and frowned. "It's getting dark Mac" She added, she pointed up at the fading sun. Mac grabbed her around the waist and slung her over one shoulder, he turned back towards the trail and started to race up the trail. Audrey wasn't surprised when they got to the top of the mountain and he wasn't breathless, she knew he had an excellent stamina.

He placed her down quickly, grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the mountain. He took a seat on the rocky ground and she sat beside him, following his pointed finger to the sky ahead of them.

She didn't know how high up they were, but she couldn't see the small county below. There was thick fog around the base of the mountain, and it felt as if both Audrey and Mac were in another world. It was just them on top of the mountain, watching as the sun started to set.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" She asked him curiously as her heart rapidly thudded in her chest.

Mac looked at the sunset hard, restraining himself from looking at Audrey's expectant eyes. "You kept complaining about not knowing the area well, thought I should shut your trap for once" He said gruffly.

Audrey let the words sink in, a slight smile curled her lips and she returned her gaze to the sky.

They sat in silence, watching as the red sky started to peel away and the sun crept out of sight. Pink and orange streaked across the sky, before the sun dimmed and they were met with bright stars and black sky. It was completely quiet where they sat, a serene paradise.

"It's beautiful" Audrey whispered, she took Mac's hand to his surprise and squeezed it. "Thanks for bringing me here" She added. Mac looked down at their hands and frowned, he pulled his hand away and grunted, but Audrey didn't miss the small squeeze he gave her hand.

"I suppose we don't need this food then" She said wistfully, she rummaged through her food bag and discarded meatloaf sandwiches over the floor. She kicked them away from her, sure that there would be animals to pick at it that night.

"You got anymore of that meatloaf left?" He asked her. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Audrey smiled to herself, she knew this was Mac's way of asking if he could come over. "Yeah. We watching a movie tonight?" She asked as he helped her up.

"You bet your little ass we are" Mac drawled and he smacked her ass for good measure. She laughed and let him carry her back to his truck. Once they had gotten back in his car, she kept stealing glances at him, her smile increasing each glance.

"Did you like it?" He asked after a silent moment. He looked at the mountain disappearing in his rearview mirror and then at her hesitantly. She nodded her head enthusiastically, and he smirked. "Ain't the only mountain you love" He added, gesturing towards his crotch.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I didn't know there were places like that out here, maybe I'll have a look around" She said. Mac regarded her carefully and nodded.

"I'll show you" Mac suggested, in which Audrey replied with a slight grin.

And so he did.

Any free time Audrey and Mac had, he would take her out to a neighbouring county and show her the main attractions and the small secret hideouts he had discovered as a teenager. He even took her to a large empty lake, where he proceeded to watch her splash around in a small bikini before he took her right there on the wharf and then again in his truck.

They were mistaken for a couple a few times on their small expeditions, and Audrey made sure to play it up when other woman eyed Mac up. Mac did the same, grabbing her ass in public or sucking on her neck when any male stepped towards her. It always ended up the same; they'd tell the female or male to high tail it out of there before they received a heavy beating.

They didn't know what was happening, they were changing and they weren't the only people to notice.


	15. The Jealously Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Mac's head was pressed against her stomach, his torso fitting between her legs while his hands roamed over her bare body. Her eyes were closed, head pressed back into the pillow that was discarded on the floor from their previous actions the night before. She was humming in agreement, getting sweet enjoyment from Mac's rough hands skimming her limbs. He watched her face contort in pleasure when his fingers barely brushed against her breasts, only for her eyebrows to crush together abruptly.

Her eyes flew open, ears perking at the insistent ring of her cellphone. Mac reached for it, flinging the offensive object into her open waiting hand. She pressed it up against her ear, already knowing that Nina was on the other line. She was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all morning! You're not with Mac, are you?" Nina pressed.

"No I'm not!" Audrey laughed, partially from Mac trailing his tongue from the middle of her ribcage down to her naval.

"This isn't a laughing matter Audrey!" Nina snapped, sounding close to a parent tone. "I don't want you near him"

"And whys that?" Audrey asked in a disinterested tone. She watched Mac's head linger near panties before he smirked up at her. She gave him a disapproving look and he shrugged his shoulders at her, dipping his head back down to her hips and running his tongue over the hem of her small underwear.

"He's just a bad guy" Nina argued.

Mac's mouth was so close to her panties, she stared down at him with baited breath. "You're gonna need a bigger reason than that" Audrey sighed.

"Look I didn't really want to bring this up, but Mac and I had a thing ages ago" Nina confessed. Audrey felt herself stiffen, barely registering the questionable answer she gave back to Nina. "Well we were teenagers and I was pulled in by the bad boy image."

"Did you...y'know?" Audrey said quietly. Mac was frowning up at her, wondering why she had tensed so suddenly. She twisted her hips away from him, getting up into a seated position.

"What? Sleep with him?" Nina asked, Audrey grunted and she heard a shuffle of movement. "Yeah, you didn't dare not sleep with Mac back in the day. I'm sure he's still like that now" Nina said in a more hushed tone. Audrey felt a strange feeling bubble in her stomach.

"And is that the reason you don't want me around him?" Audrey asked.

"No...well yes, its just that when I moved back here with Mitchell, he kept bringing up our past. Mitchell got angry and well you know the rest." Nina muttered, "He's vindictive Audrey, and so violent. I've never seen such anger inflicted on another being, it was honestly scary"

Audrey wanted to be sympathetic towards Nina, but the feeling in her stomach wouldn't let her. Instead, a sickly sense of jealously surged through her and she knew now that she was scowling. Mac crawled towards her but she shifted away, her hand now firmly gripping her cellphone.

"Is that why he hates Mitchell, because he's still keen on you" Audrey hissed.

"No! As soon as Mac had his way with me, he went off and slept with the other half of the town!" Nina reassured, but it did little to help Audrey's jealously. "He hates Mitchell, because when we came back to Cainneville, Mitchell got a lot of female attention and naturally Mac was threatened" She added. Audrey restrained a snide comment and Nina cleared her throat, "I suppose I better go, just watch yourself okay? Call you tomorrow" Nina muttered before the call ended.

Audrey threw her cellphone aside, staring straight ahead until Mac came into her vision.

"Who was that?" He asked, his hands grasped her legs tightly.

Audrey moved away, "Nina" She grunted and she watched Mac's eyebrows raise. "So when were you gonna tell me?" She asked him. Mac frowned at her in confusion, he studied her face closely and he sat back, giving her a questioning look. "About you and her?" She snapped.

Mac suddenly smirked at her, entirely bemused by her reaction.

"So you did sleep with her" Audrey huffed.

Mac shrugged, "Back in the day" He said nonchalantly, he lent forward and grazed his lips over her exposed neck. "She was pretty good" Audrey scoffed, and she clenched her fists at the side.

"How good?"

"Why? You jealous babe?" She could feel him smirking even wider against her neck. She pulled away from him and frowned.

"I'm not jealous!" She defended, "It's not like this-" She gestured between the pair of them. "-Is serious".

She saw Mac's face darken, but he shrugged and stood up. "You're right" He claimed. He grabbed his clothes off the sofa and pulled them on. "I'm going to work" He muttered before he left her to brood alone in the living room.

#

Maybe she was just being childish, vindictive and jealous. Or maybe she was just entirely pissed off with Mac. Whatever the reason, it drove her to call up a 'friend' and agree to meet him down at Luna Mesa for lunch. She had sped all the way down to the local tavern, parking close to the exit just incase and swinging herself through the doors. She strolled straight to the back booth, sliding into the seat and staring straight at him.

"Hi Jim" She said sympathetically.

Jim's face was a recovering mess. Half of his face was still severely bruised, his nose slightly twisted at the bridge and one eye more swollen than the other. He gave her a crooked smile, giving Audrey a visual of one of his teeth missing. She flinched slightly, and he recoiled self consciously.

"You're a mess" She said brazenly.

Jim snickered, "No thanks to Mac" He muttered accusingly.

Audrey gave him a hard look, "Jim you came into the store and lied about me giving you a blow job" She argued.

" I know, I know. I'm Sorry!" He apologised under his breath.

Audrey shook her head quickly, "I'm sorry Mac did that to you" She added, gesturing to his face sadly. Jim shrugged, seemingly unfazed by it.

"I guess I deserved it" He laughed nervously, "I said some pretty nasty things to you"

"True, you were a bit of a jack ass" Audrey snickered, "But it doesn't mean Mac can pummel you"

Jim sighed, he glanced at Audrey hesitantly. "So are you and Mac..." He trailed off, staring at her expectantly to fill the empty silence. She shook her head and his face lightened. "So I can guarantee I'm not going to be beat up again" He confirmed cheerfully.

Audrey snorted, "No, Macs not going to beat you up" She reassured.

"Good, 'cause he's coming in" Jim muttered.

Audrey's mouth curled at the side, she didn't look behind her, instead kept her gaze on Jim. "So we're okay now?" She asked, smiling wide when Jim nodded in agreement. "So you won't be telling anymore lies?"

Jim grinned, "Nope, as long as I don't get beat up again" He laughed loudly.

His laugh triggered attention, and soon, Audrey could hear Mac's thumping footsteps near them. She watched Jim squirm in his seat, his eyes were casted downwards with anxiety and Audrey could feel Mac's eyes burning into her back.

"Well ain't this a surprise" Mac's gruff voice announced snakily. He came into Audrey's peripheral vision, and she knew that he was tense. She looked up at him, and the murderous look in his eyes made Audrey doubt herself briefly. "You wanna tell me what this is all 'bout?" Mac sneered.

Jim opened his mouth, but Audrey silenced him with her hand. "I don't really think its any of your business Mac" Audrey said calmly.

Mac's jaw clenched tightly and he lent down, "Well I fucking think it is" He snapped.

"Well I don't" She retorted childishly.

Mac lent down closer, "You think you can come in here with _him._ In my bar? I don't fucking think so" He said darkly.

Jim shifted uneasily in his seat, "Guys, I-I think I'm just gonna go." He excused himself, he started to leave the booth.

"I think thats best" Mac growled, his eyes never leaving Audrey's.

Audrey's hand snaked out and she gripped Jim's wrist tightly, she pulled him back into the booth and smiled widely at him. "No stay Jim, we're having lunch. Mac, I think you should go" Audrey said through gritted teeth.

Mac glared down at her, and then switched his stare to Jim. When he was met with nothing but silence, he slammed his fists down on the table and a primal growl rumbled through his throat. He backed away angrily, sending Audrey one last glare that meant it wasn't over. He disappeared back to the bar, smacking fellow patrons out of the way and downing a shot of whiskey at lightening speed.

There was a tense silence between Jim and Audrey, before he cracked one of his lame jokes and it lightened the mood. They ordered lunch, surprisingly able to ignore the shrewd and angry glares from across the tavern. They joked, laughed and Audrey seemed to be having a better time than she expected. Although Jim wasn't someone Audrey was physically attracted to, she was shocked to find that she enjoyed his company.

They kept their meeting light and fun, and Audrey even agreed to meet Jim to go bowling the next week.

He lead her outside, right past Mac who ignored them entirely. Audrey couldn't help but smirk when Jim walked her to her vehicle and gave her an awkward hand shake. She pulled him in for a friendly hug and apologised again for Mac's beating.

"See you next week" He exclaimed. He gave her another hug before rushing over to his car.

Audrey watched him leave in his car, finally feeling less guilt from the pain inflicted on him. She turned back to her vehicle and wrenched open the door, unfazed when the door slammed shut and she was pushed back into the car.

"What the fuck?" Mac snarled.

Audrey stared up at him innocently, "What Mac?" She asked lightly.

Mac glared at her, "Don't act like you don't know. Why the fuck are you having lunch with him?" He snapped.

A ghost of a smile made its way across Audrey's face, "We're just friends Mac" She purred.

"Friends don't hug twice" Mac sneered, he was incredibly angry and tense. "You gonna fuck him?" He asked.

"Why? You jealous babe?" She asked childishly. Mac's face darkened at the reference, she pushed him away from her and re-opened her vehicle. She hopped into her car, and left Mac standing angrily in the middle of the parking lot.


	16. I'm Your Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

It was that time of year. The time that everyone in Cainneville either cowered from or enjoyed, depending on who you were. It was Mac's birthday, a time to get shit-faced drunk, crash your cars and get into fights without any consequences. It was a night where the police didn't bother to arrest anyone or give out another mark on records, if they did that,nearly the whole town would be in that small dingy station.

Audrey was nervous for the night, not because she was on duty, but because she had to talk to Mac.

She admitted it, she was being a jealous little brat. She hadn't talked to Mac the night she went home, and she didn't the next day either. She had too much pride to admit it to Mac, but since it was his birthday today, she was going to make it up to him. Although she had to work, she knew that later that night, Mac and his friends would be heading down to Luna Mesa for a large party.

Pratt had warned Audrey about the rowdiness of Mac's birthdays, and she was slightly nervous to see what Mac's reaction would be to her turning up. It was something she had to do, otherwise she'd feel guilty and tonight was perfect.

She had eagerly sat back at her desk, impatiently tapping her foot and irritating Pratt with her irrational behaviour.

"Will you quit that insistent tapping!" He snapped tiredly, "Its not like you're on patrol tonight" He added.

"Thank God for that" Audrey muttered under her breath.

"What?" He spun around in his chair and faced her. She shook her head quickly, pretending she had been talking to herself. Pratt thankfully brought it, Audrey was sure he'd make her patrol tonight if she started talking back to him tonight. He was in one of his infamous cranky moods.

She kept out of his way for the rest of the shift, keeping to herself and answering the odd call every now and then. On her last job for the day, she was sent out to Luna Mesa to see Walter with Harley.

Harley drove her down there, the naturally nervous demeanour he acquired increased by a ten-fold. He was incredibly jittery when he stopped the patrol car and slid out, Audrey knew that Harley was hoping Mac wasn't down at the bar, and she hoped so too.

Once they got inside, Harley relaxed quickly. Walter was behind the bar, scrubbing at the counter top while Devon lounged in a booth in the corner. They strolled up to him and he dropped what he was doing, staring at them with curious eyes.

"Afternoon Walter" Harley greeted, his confident officer alter ego suddenly coming into play.

"Afternoon Officers" Walter replied, Audrey didn't miss the tensing of his hand. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, we came down here to make sure you keep everything under control tonight" Audrey pitched, "We know it gets pretty raucous down here on Mac's birthday"

Walter relaxed and he slumped against the bar, "Of course Officer, we've hired some security in for tonight" He purred and Audrey recoiled in brief disgust, she made a small noise and Walter looked unimpressed. "Is that all?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Have a good night Walter" Harley finalised, having felt the tension rising between Walter and Audrey.

Walter nodded towards the two, "You too" He whispered.

Audrey shuddered involuntarily and allowed Harley to lead her back outside. He didn't say anything, but Audrey knew he didn't like Walter.

#

"Heres the birthday boy" Frank crooned.

Mac growled at him, and Frank merely laughed at his primal behaviour. He was currently beneath another car, and as he rolled out a large bottle of Jack came into his vision. He snatched it up, guzzling the burning liquid back while Frank slapped him on the back.

"Get off me" He grunted.

Frank rolled his eyes and leaned up against the vehicle, "My-my. You're mighty angry this morning, you still not talking to Officer Jacks" He taunted, Mac rose suddenly and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Shut it Frank" He growled, he shoved the Jack into Frank's waiting hand and stormed past.

Frank wasn't surprised, everyone had noticed that Mac's anger had come back with a vengeance. They hadn't seen Audrey around either, and Frank was smart enough to put two and two together. He watched Mac go into the back room, when he reappeared, he had his keys in one hand and a look of sheer determination on his face.

"Where ya goin' Mac?" Frank asked, though he already knew.

"Out. Close up for me" Mac ordered, "See you tonight" He added over his shoulder.

He stalked over to his trustee truck, clambering into it and slamming the door shut behind him. He had been so pissed off with Audrey, that he hadn't seen her in a couple of days, he had also been surprised when he didn't get a call from her today. He was going to go over there and confront her, no one forgot Mac's birthday, especially not _his_ squeeze.

He drove over to her house, parking in her driveway and ignoring Mrs Gates haughty stares from the front porch. He stormed up to the front steps, banging his fists on the door when he reached it. He waited to hear her run for the door, when he heard nothing, he looked into the front window. He frowned when he realised the house was entirely empty, he retracted from the house and frowned deeper.

"She ain't here" Mrs Gates called out to him, almost cheerfully.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Mac snapped at her.

Mrs Gates smugly sat back in her rocking chair, she took a sip of the cold lemonade in her hand and shrugged nonchalantly. Mac growled and stepped towards the fence separating Audrey's house from hers.

"I said where the fuck is she?" He snarled.

Mrs Gates straightened up, her eyes flashing with brief surprise and fear. "I-I don't know, that Harley boy dropped her at home and then she went out again" Mrs Gates stuttered, she shifted away from Mac's angry stare. He slammed his hand against the gate and started back towards his truck.

"It's best you keep away from her! Lord knows we don't want her to turn out as screwed up as you are" Mrs Gates called after him.

Mac gritted his teeth and surprisingly made his way back into his truck. Although it was tempting, possibly killing an elderly woman wasn't going to impress Audrey or look too good on his large record. He started the truck to life with more force than needed and slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

"Fuck her" Mac muttered beneath his breath. Why bother? Her stay wasn't permanent in Cainneville anyway. He nodded to himself and took a drive, right past Luna Mesa and into the canyons beyond the local tavern.

He couldn't believe himself as he left his truck in the dirt and made his way into the cave. He was actually going to finish off a batch, on his damn birthday. He gritted his teeth, knowing that he was growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

He worked on his batch well into the afternoon, until the only light source was from the single lantern in the cave. When he was satisfied by the quality of his newest batch, he packed it to the side, turned off his lantern and blindly made his way back outside. He threw his gas mask into the bed of his truck and hopped back in, barely registering himself driving to the tavern.

He strolled into Luna Mesa, unfazed by the hollers of 'happy birthday' and the grimy whores that immediately rubbed over him. It had gotten around that Mac hadn't seen Audrey in a few days, in which the town hookers took it upon themselves to get back what they considered theirs. Mac pushed them away however, taking a seat at his rightful place at the main booth and pouring some hard liquor down his throat.

As soon as he had taken his first sip, things started to get rowdy from there.

Within the first hour, Mac had already broken some random's nose and a couple had already had sex in the back booth. Mac had lightened up slightly, which instantly meant no one was on edge anymore. Within the second hour, Walter had smacked a light drinker over the head with a bat and removed two others with force. Within the third hour, Mac was downing his drink at a faster pace while Frank urged him on.

"C'mon man, tell me what happened with her" Frank slurred, he was leaning on Mac for support while they staggered in an upright position.

"There ain't nothing to tell" Mac snapped, he shoved Frank back into the booth seat and slid in beside him. "You're a fucking horrible drinker" He added snidely. Frank hiccuped a laugh, and poked his finger into Mac's chest.

"I think you like her" Frank whispered.

Mac slammed his drink down, "Like I said, there ain't nothing on there. Now quit your shit talking, she ain't here, so fuck her" Mac snapped.

Frank grinned from ear to ear, "Thats the spirit M, I'm gonna get you a broad" He declared. He crawled over Mac and the table, falling to the floor and then lifting himself up. "I'm alright" He muttered as he staggered to the bar.

"Fucking amateur" Mac sneered.

Mac didn't expect to see Frank in a long time, and he was right. By the time he had gotten up and started a violent pool game with the boys, Frank was close to passing out on the ground. It had just hit one thirty in the morning, when the bar door swung open and _she_ appeared, like a breath of fresh air.

Mac couldn't keep his eyes off her, even when Frank finally accomplished his promise and brought over two reasonably attractive whores. He glanced at Frank once, and then back up, only to see she had disappeared from sight. He slammed his fist down on the pool table and glared at Frank.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snarled, making the two girls jump briefly.

"I brought you a birthday present" Frank answered, gesturing to the two cake faced broads. "Just the way you like 'em" He added.

Mac scoffed as Frank plunged his tongue into one of the girls throats, how the hell would Frank know what he wanted? He was sure that Frank's girlfriend wasn't going to be too happy in the morning. Now that was going to be a sight to see.

The other broad stepped closer, hand roaming close to his belt. "Relax baby" She whispered.

Over her head, his eyes snapped back to _her_. She came out of the crowd, eyes twinkling and a smirk curving the corner of her mouth. Her hair dropped in curls around her face, long eyelashes batting beneath his gaze while her teeth came forward and grazed over her lower lip. Mac was disappointed to see she had a fitted trench coat on, covering up the body he had claimed many times before.

She could see the disappointment in his face, only making her grin stretch more. She sauntered forward, and Mac knew beneath that coat was hips that fit just right beneath his large hands. Almost as if he was in a trance, he pushed the broad to the side, telling her to get lost and let Audrey come to him.

She stopped just before him and Mac reached for her. She slapped his hands away, instead leaning forward so her cheek brushed against his.

"Happy Birthday Mac" She purred. Her tongue darted out and trailed along his jaw, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and grazed her teeth over it. Her hand grabbed his and she brought his index finger to her mouth, she let her tongue swirl around it before dragging it into her mouth and then out.

Mac made a choked sound and she dropped his hand, letting her cheek rest against his.

"You can play with your whores if you like" She whispered, her voice low and sexy in his ear. Mac groaned and she chuckled, a sound that went straight to his cock. "But you and I both know, they ain't got what I have between my legs"

Mac was so aroused by this point, he actually needed her. He tried to reach for her again, but she refused and clicked her tongue at him.

"Uh-uh-uh birthday boy. Not now" She murmured. She put her flat palm against his chest and dragged it down, and lightly teased him through his pants. His hips came up and he hardened beneath her touch. "I expect you at my house at three thirty" She whined in his ear.

Mac watched her pull back, her plump lips dragging against his cheek as she went.

"I'm pissed at you" He blurted out.

Audrey chuckled, "That means better sex" She purred, she blew him a sultry kiss and with that, she seemed to just glide away. The crowd split and swallowed her up, removing her tight frame from his vision. He groaned to himself, how was he going to sit still for two hours. He was tempted to leave now, but he knew Audrey, and if he didn't do what he was told, she wouldn't give him anything.

So he stayed there, in total agony. Although the hard on subsided and he finally had more room in his pants, the pain of being untouched remained. He kept shifting around, becoming restless as he watched the clock tick by. Soon it was two thirty, then three, then three fifteen and finally three thirty.

Mac bolted up, barely bothering to thank all of those who were still conscious for coming out. He made his way through the throng of unconscious bodies and shit faced drunk patrons in the bar. He scrambled outside, making his way over to his truck.

He started it up, picking up speed as he pulled out of the tavern parking lot and made his way down the stretch of road. Oh was he going to give it to her, a few days without sex and Mac was going crazy about the thought of hearing her scream his name again. He reached down and adjusted himself, he was already hard at the thought of her tight sweet little-

Sirens.

Mac snarled, he glanced in the revision mirror and groaned. He knew he had been swerving down the highway, and oh god was he shit faced drunk. Pratt was going to eat him alive, and how was he going to explain the wood in his pants? He pulled to the side, eliminating the prospect of speeding off and possibly killing himself in an accident.

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in a slight childish tantrum and threw the door open. He stepped out, hands up while he squinted his eyes from the high beam lights on the patrol car.

"Pratt, you wanna turn down those fucking lights?" He snapped, he brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

Mac froze, and he looked towards the patrol car. He could see her figure through the lights coming from him and oh boy, she was not wearing her typical patrol outfit. His eyes started at her feet, both fitted with a black stilettos and up her legs were a pair of see through black tights ending at her lower thighs with lace garters. Attached to the lace garters were suspenders that disappeared up beneath the small tight black dress she was wearing, in which he knew was a garter belt and no panties beneath. The dress, if you could call it one, was a skimpy leather number with a fake badge pinned to her leg breast and a tempting silver zipper down the middle.

Audrey had left the top of the zipper agape, allowing Mac to view her ample cleavage peaking through the top. Now he knew why she had been wearing the trench coat, and the thought made him smirk.

"This is not a laughing matter sir" She purred, she swayed towards him and he nearly lost it, watching those hips in action was not helping his pants predicament. She stopped before him, eyes set on his and he could see the amusement clearly. "How much have you been drinking tonight?" She asked.

"Not much Officer" Mac played along, he shifted his hips and he watched her eyes flutter downwards.

"Is that so" She whispered, she pulled a breath tester out from behind her and flashed it in Mac's face. "I think we need to give you a Breathalyser sir" She murmured. Mac sighed and put his mouth over the small white tube connecting to the breath tester. He sucked it into his mouth, knowing that Audrey was getting off to the visual. "Blow" She ordered and Mac did so.

When it didn't work right, Audrey lowered it.

"Sir, do I have to show you how to blow right?" She asked, and Mac saw her eyes flash darkly.

"I'm afraid so Officer" He replied innocently.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him and he watched her sink to her knees, her hands roamed over his belt before giving it a firm yank. His jeans pealed open and his cock was standing alert and ready for her beneath his boxers. She could see the strain and she wondered if it hurt him.

She pulled down his boxers, letting the cool morning air touch him for the first night. He hissed and she smiled. "You'll need to watch closely sir, I'm only showing you once" She whispered and he watched with baited breath.

"Yes ma'am" He replied.

Audrey licked the head lightly, whimpering at the sight of Mac's want. Her tongue swirled around the head, teasing him painfully while his eyes were demanding to slam shut. "Keep watching me" She demanded, and she saw the force it took for him to open his eyes.

Audrey placed her tongue against the base of him and slowly licked her way up the length of him. She watched as his breath shortened and his lips parted with anticipation. She flicked her tongue at his head again, sliding her hand down the path her tongue had just taken, and then she parted her lips and took as much as she could of him.

His stomach tensed and his breath caught in his throat. She moved only half way up, before going back down. Each time she bobbed up further, she only take him in deeper. He watched her cheeks concave with the force of her suck and he swore he nearly lost it then. His head fell back and his hands clenched either side of him.

She sucked on his tip, milking him while her palm rolled his ball in a delicious pace. She glanced up at him, moaning slightly at the look on his face. His eyes were squeezed closed while his mouth parted in pleasure. His hand fell to her head, instinctively holding her hair back as his eyes forced themselves open to look down at her.

She moaned against him and the vibrations surged through his length and right up to his chest. He groaned and his hand in her hair tightened, she bobbed up and down quickly, tasting the slick salt of pre-cum. As she felt him grow nearer and nearer, she started to pull him in deeper and deeper. Just as she had reached the base of his large length, she rolled his balls again and he exploded in her mouth and blinding speed.

He let out a long string of curses, hand tight in her hair as his hips thrusted into her. She milked every last drop of him, sucking on him like he was a lollipop. She drained his release from him, swallowing it whole while he released her.

He didn't give her time to regain her breathing, he picked her up from the ground and opened the tailgate. He threw her onto the bed on her back, so just her ass and legs were hanging mid-air. Mac slid his fingers over her dress, hitching it up to reveal that she indeed was wearing no panties for him. He swiped his fingers over her slit, groaning at how wet and hot she was for him.

"Oh baby.." He murmured, sucking his fingers into his mouth and tasting her juices. "I must of been good this year"

Audrey laughed from the bed and spread her legs wide, "Have at it sir" She purred. "Make me forget my name"

Mac must of seen a haze of lust, his vision was blinded and he rammed into her. She arched off the bed of the truck, one hand grabbing at the back of Mac's neck while she gasped out a moan. Mac groaned, filling her up completely while she clenched around him.

"Fuck, so tight" He grunted. As many times as he had jacked off to the thought of being inside Audrey, it was nothing like the real thing. Her walls were so snug around him, he could barely catch a breath as he retreated and then thrusted back into her.

He leant down and kissed her dirty, aggressive, hard, everything she wanted at that moment. He pulled back again and she let out a little whine, she wasn't prepared for this slow fucking, she wanted Mac's specialty.

"Mac plea.." She complained.

Before she even finished, he slammed so far into her, her ass smacked into his thighs. She banged her hand down on the tailgate, gripping the edge of it while her nails dug into the back of his neck. A guttural cry came out of her mouth, and she watched him lick his lips, before pulling out and slamming back into her again.

After a minute or two he folded her knees ups and draped both legs off the the side, twisting her body, making her tighter for him. His mouth opened in a pant, and his hand gripped her leg so tightly, she could feel the bruising. The look of pleasure that crossed his face, made the heat in her stomach burn like a fire.

He started moving within her at a pace that was putting her into hysterics. They'd hardly gone five minutes before she was falling apart, coming undone beneath him while he cussed her out. She contracted around him, seeings stars while she clung to the tailgate for dear life.

He was no where near finished with her and neither was she with him.

She slapped his hands away and confusion settled in his brow, she sat upright and whimpered briefly when she slid him out. "Get up here" She said, almost surprised by the low husky tone that erupted from her lips.

Mac obeyed and slid up onto the tailgate, she pushed him along the bed until his back was resting against the back window. She crawled up his body, wrapping her hand around his cock and giving him a good stroke before she straddled his hips. She rubbed him against her tender core. Even though she'd just gotten off, her core throbbed with it's desire to have him back.

She rocked her hips slowly, back and forth against him. She gripped the back of his hair, tilting his head back and forcing him to look at her. She sat herself on his hard cock, and watched as his eyes darkened and he bit down on his own lip._  
_

He held tightly to the back of her neck, his arm circling around her waist while he hoisted her up and then back down. They were both panting and holding strong to the other. He angled his hips and slammed her down again, hitting her g spot with such force, it knocked any air left out of her.

"Just like that" She begged, and Mac delivered with ardor.

He pumped her on him until well she was so close to her second release. He rose her up, and instead of bringing her back down, he gave her a serious look. She made a nose of protesting, desperately wanting to get back down and ride him.

"Uh-uh-uh" Mac teased, and he held her in place. "I don't want you around Jim" He ordered.

"Mac, right now?" Audrey scoffed, having lost the Officer act a long time ago. "Please.."

His hand zipped her dress down, exposing her tits for him. His mouth latched onto her left breast and he rolled the hardened bud in his mouth. She arched into him, moaning his name in a sweet tone. He blew air on it, and she hissed.

"Tell me you won't be hanging around him" He urged, flicking his tongue over her right breast and sucking in her bud.

Audrey cried out, "Oh..uh. Okay! Bloody hell, I won't" She snapped.

"You know why you won't?" Mac asked, teasing her breasts passionately.

"Why Mac?" She moaned, feeling his tip sliding against her wet entrance.

"'Cause you're mine!" He snapped as he slammed her down onto him. She cried out against him, and his fingers rubbed at her clit. She was close and Mac's hand circled around her exposed neck. "You hear me, you're mine!" He snapped.

Where the hell was this coming from? He'd never pulled the _mine_ card.

"Uhh Mac" She moaned.

"Say it!" He ordered, he slammed her down again and he could tell she was so close. She was clenching around him, her eyes rolling back and the hand in his hair tightened. Her mouth opened, "Say it!" He roared.

"I'm yours!" She screamed as her biggest orgasm raced through her and quaked her body. She felt herself tremble, body convulsing as she clamped down on him. He grunted, spilling his own seed into her and calling out her name. They rode one another out, their pants of want filling the cool air as sweat drenched their exhausted bodies.

Audrey collapsed to the side, rolling onto her back beside Mac. He watched her chest rise and fall quickly as she tried her best to contain herself, she slowly zipped her dress back up, smoothing out the creases that had formed. He almost felt awkward, as if he shouldn't of said what he had before.

"So were you being serious or was it just a heat of the moment thing?" Audrey asked after a long silence.

"Depends, what would you say?" Mac asked curiously, all too aware of her dark orbs set on him. He saw her look to the side, before she picked up something and sat up. She faced him, swinging his gas mask and her handcuffs in his face.

"I'd say, I think you need to take me home sir" She grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Fuck yes!" He said as he hitched up his pants and slid off the bed of the truck. He pulled her with him, and he took the keys from her patrol car and turned the lights off. When he turned back to her, she was looking at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're coming back to mine" He stated. He smacked her arse and she moved to his truck, laughing to herself as she settled in the passenger seat.

"Have you had a good birthday?" She asked him once he got in his truck, a sly smile on her face.

"It's gonna get even better" He remarked, and from the look in his eye, Audrey knew she wasn't going in to work tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it!**


	17. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Audrey thought she had pretty good perks with being a cop, but being Mac's girlfriend was a whole other level.

She didn't get cheek from anyone in town, in fact no one even dared to touch her. Items were discounted at various stores, she didn't have to pay for drinks at Luna Mesa or for repairs on her car. Her job was made easier by local trouble not resisting arrests, there was no more vulgarity from men in the holding cells and she had even made friends with some of Mac's delinquent friends.

But the best perk of all, was having Mac all to herself.

Mac had her staying at his house for the majority of the week, claiming her every night as his in every position he could think of. He'd take her out to neighbouring counties, sometimes even further, and show her around. He made sure no one looked at her in public, and Audrey always knew the best way to calm him down. They suited, and nearly everyone was content with Mac being distracted. Nearly everyone..

"Mac, what are you doing son?"

Mac's gaze snapped back to Walter, his eyes having been set on his waiting truck outside. He frowned, momentarily confused by his father's question, he looked over at Devon who watched him expectantly. When Mac gave no answer, Walter sighed heavily and set his elbows on the bar.

"What are you doing with _her_?" He asked pointedly.

Mac's eyes hardened and he straightened up on the bar stool, "Nothing" He snapped.

Devon scoffed from his place behind the bar, "You expect us to believe that lame excuse Mac" He chortled. "We know, in fact, the whole damn town knows" He sneered. He lent forward over the bar, and Mac rose quickly from his bar stool.

"Shut your damn mouth Ashton" Mac threatened.

Walter slammed his hand down on the counter top, silencing both his sons. He pointed one finger at Mac, eyes narrowed challengingly. "I ain't happy 'bout you running around town with this girl. She ain't from around here, she doesn't know how it works in Cainneville" Walter snapped.

"She won't-"

"Shut it!" Walter snarled. Mac's mouth tightened in a firm line and he watched Walter continue. "If she catches wind of our business, our whole operation will shut down, and do you know what _he_ will do to us?" Walter asked. When Mac made no move in answering his question, Walter mimicked slitting his throat with his index finger. "We're dead" He added for good measure.

Mac glared at Walter, "She isn't a problem" He said through gritted teeth.

"You better make sure she isn't a problem" Walter retorted, "Otherwise I'll make you end her or Devon will"

Devon gave Mac a sadistic smile, and the hairs on the back of Mac's neck stood up defensively. His hands scrunched into fists and he gave the two men a murderous glare. "Now we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Devon asked snidely.

Mac's nostrils flared and he nearly barrelled over the bar top just to get to his smug half brother. Walter's bat was out in a flash, barricading Mac off from successfully socking Devon in the jaw and possibly doing more damage. Devon merely smirked, arms crossed with smugness.

"Mac?" Walter asked in confirmation.

"She ain't a problem" Mac reassured firmly.

Walter nodded in dismissal and Mac kicked away from the bar. He stormed outside, anger coursing through his veins at the thought of Devon touching her. The thought of anyone touching her was enough to fire him up. He smacked himself on the temple, what the fuck was happening to him? They had only been together for a week and he was turning into a complete pussy. Hell no was he some fag that ran round for a girl all day.

Mac kept telling himself that, it became his mantra as he drove back home.

But when he strolled through his front door, and seeing _his_ girl bent over the oven with _his_ boxers and shirt on, he was ready to give up the inner fight.

She pulled a tray of meatloaf out of the oven and spun around quickly, a bright grin on her face. "You're home" She exclaimed. She came forward and placed the meatloaf in the middle of the table, setting out a plate and cutlery for him. "I just woke up by the way" She added, gesturing to her lazy attire with brief self consciousness. She turned back around and opened his fridge.

"I would rather you have nothing on when I got home, but this will suite me fine" He mocked exasperation, and he didn't miss the slight smile that spread across her face. He'd by lying if he said that it didn't set his hormones on fire when she wore his clothes. In fact, it was something he could get use to.

He took a seat and as she neared him with a bottle of beer, he pulled her onto his lap, his nose buried in her neck. She squirmed on his lap, shrieking from the ticklish sensation that his facial hair gave her. She placed his beer on the table and ran her hand through his short hair. His hand firmly cupped her jaw and he pulled her face forward, claiming her lips in a slow and deep pace.

He made a noise of protest when she broke away, frowning childishly when she rose from his lap and went around to the other side of the table. "How was work Mac?" She asked him whilst dishing his meal for him.

"Ain't exactly the best day when you go to work with a hard-on" He growled, in which she smirked across the table at him. "I had to fucking jerk myself off like I was sixteen years old in my truck"

She hadn't meant to be such a tease this morning.

Then again, teasing Mac was her favourite past time and she knew that Mac would make her pay in the best way possible. She could tell he was ready to do it again by the dark look in his eyes and the way he sat forward in primal anticipation.

"Not tonight Mac" She protested, shaking her head quickly. "I've got night shift tonight and I can't be late"

Mac sighed heavily and sat back in his chair, "Call in sick, spend the night with me" He demanded. Audrey couldn't control the somersault her stomach did, it took all her will power to turn down his offer. She shook her head again. "At least spend time with your man tomorrow"

Audrey laughed, "You know I do have other things to do than spend time with you all day" She said seriously.

Mac rolled his eyes, "But you know you want some quality loving," He watched her smile again, before curiosity got the best of him. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked her, trying his best to hide the disappointment in his tone.

Dread filled her face and she nibbled on her lower lip, "Don't get angry" She pleaded as he lent forward suspiciously. "I'm meeting with Jim tomorrow"

As soon as she said it, Mac's dropped his knife and fork with a loud clatter and gave her a hard look across the table. "What?" He snarled, he rose from the table and paced in the middle of the kitchen irritably.

"It's just that I said yes to it last week, and its only to patch things up" Audrey defended quickly, she was surprised that she felt the need to justify herself to Mac. Her explanation didn't cool Mac's anger, he stared at her hard.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him" He snapped.

"Look I know you don't like him, but its not like I'm gonna do anything with him" Audrey explained, she too rose from her seat and neared Mac. "It's only bowling" She added as her hand snaked out and stroked Mac's forearm.

"I didn't know you liked bowling" Mac grumbled.

"I don't" She muttered, "I just feel bad about you beating him up"

Mac sat back down at the table, keeping to himself as they ate dinner in silence. When they were finished, and Audrey was cleaning up, he decided to speak. "I get to drive you there and back" He demanded.

Audrey faced him in amusement, "Okay Mac" She humoured him.

He sauntered over to her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist while his hands roamed to her ass and squeezed it. He lifted her up onto the counter, stepping between her legs where their crotches met at perfect level. He lightly rubbed himself against her, while his lips attacked the sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Mmm..no Mac" She said, "I can't be late to work tonight"

"Fucking tease" He muttered as her hands went under his wife beater and roamed over his dirty chest. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit lightly, before dragging her teeth over it and letting go.

"Careful Mac, I might make you abstinence for a week" She threatened lightly.

Mac grinned at her and she sighed, "Can you drive me home?" She asked him.

"You are home" He muttered beneath his breath. He ducked his head down when her curious eyes focused on him, when he said nothing else, she kissed him lips quickly before scurrying off to his room. She tried her best to ignore the butterflies racing around her stomach, the way her cheeks grew pink and the giddy feeling that swarmed in her chest. She folded up his clothes and placed them on his bed, shimmying herself back into the red dress from the date Mac and her had last night.

She came back into the living room, her face a blank canvas and his as well. They ignored his previous comment, although Mac's mind was racing a mile a minute. He cringed at the thought of saying it, but he still wanted to know what Audrey thought.

He kept it playful in the truck, giving her the usual dirty talk and making her blush and squirm beneath his gaze. He pulled into her driveway, trying his best to convince her to call in sick. He was persistent but Audrey was far more determined and stubborn.

"No" She said firmly.

Mac sighed and led her up to her front door. He grabbed her from behind as she inserted the key into the lock. She giggled as his hands grabbed at her thighs, then her hips and playfully tickled her ribs. She opened the door, giggling like a school girl and trying to swat him away.

"Mac!" She squealed.

He pushed his hips into hers, his arms firmly locked around her waist while she struggled to get out of his grip. He was grinning in amusement, watching as her cheeks grew pink and she chewed on her lip. He could tell she was close to giving in, and he pressed himself against her, only to have them both toppling over the threshold and landing on the carpet inside the house.

He slapped her ass as he rolled off of her, although his other hand remained on her hip, groping her though her dress.

"Mac stop it!" She laughed, slapping Mac's hand away.

Her amusement soon faded when there was a clearing of a throat. Audrey's eyes locked on a pair of feet only inches from her feet, she felt her body freeze as her eyes traveled up a pair of legs before she was met with a pair of cold green eyes. She scrambled up in a quick flash, Mac following after her while she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Erm hi" She greeted awkwardly.

"Hello to you too Audrey" Nina said with disapproval.

Audrey wasn't too fazed by her, she was more worried about the murderous look she was getting from Mitchell. He regarded her angrily, then his stare flickered over Mac. He made a noise of disgust and Nina stepped forward quickly, grabbing his arm incase.

"You two are home early" Audrey whispered.

"Apparently not early enough" Nina hissed.

Mac grabbed at his crotch and rearranged himself, unfazed by both Nina and Mitchell's disgusted looks. He glanced over at Audrey who gave him a warning look, she nodded towards the door and he shrugged, smacking her ass as he left.

"Hows your mum Mitch?" She asked him.

"Fine" He snapped through gritted teeth.

Audrey knew she was in for an earful.

* * *

**I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for the long wait, my internet has been out and its been impossible to even get online. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far, I'm so sorry again for my absence. Blame it on my internet service, ugh :'(**


	18. The Heart Grows Fonder

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

_"What the hell is this!?" Nina screeched, "One second you're telling me you won't go near him, then we get back and he's basically man handling you through our door." Nina glared at an unresponsive Audrey, befuddled as to why she was getting no answer. "And I don't even want to think of what you've been doing in our house, let alone his" She added quietly._

_Audrey scowled at her, oddly feeling like a child. "Where's Johnny?" She asked, desperate to get off-topic._

_"Over at Mrs Gates" Mitchell answered cooly, "And weren't we surprised to find out from Mrs Gates, that you had company these past two months."_

_Audrey winced at Mitchell's gravel like voice, "I don't know what you guys want me to say" She retorted defensively, "It's not like I'm doing anything bad" She added. Nina's jaw practically dropped and Mitchell stepped forward with thunder in his eyes._

_"Bad?" He roared, "You're certainly doing worse than bad Audrey. He's complete bad news, no he's worse than bad news, he's a plague."_

_Audrey squared her shoulders defensively, her eyes narrowing with irritation. "Well that plague happens to be my boyfriend Mitchell." She hissed. Nina gasped loudly, and Mitchell closed his eyes in exasperation. _

_"I can't believe you'd be so stupid" Nina whispered with disbelief. "Have you seen how he treats women around here?"_

_**Have you seen how he treats me?** "Deal with it" She snapped, she regarded the pair irritably. "I appreciate you two looking out for me, but I can't help who I'm attracted to nor can you." She looked over her shoulder and signalled Mac to leave, she watched his truck depart before she brushed past Nina and Mitchell to enter her room. _

_Nina followed after her quickly, leaving Mitchell to breathe heavily in the kitchen alone. "Audrey you can't be serious" She hissed, she gripped her arm tightly and spun her around. When she found no trace of lies, she sighed deeply. "Why Mac, of all people" She sighed._

_"I keep asking myself the same thing" Audrey replied. She dug around in her drawers and pulled her cop outfit out, smiling briefly when she saw her shredded role-play outfit at the bottom of her drawers._

_"You got it bad" Nina muttered, as Mitchell bombarded into the room, ready to give Audrey another earful._

Audrey sat at the edge of the hood of the nearest car, a cigarette pressed between two fingers while she drew from it. She sighed, lips parting as a thick fog of smoke escaped her throat. She repeated the process, going over the night before and purposely putting herself into a terrible mood. Mac had dropped her off twenty minutes ago, and yet she still couldn't find the courage to walk into the bowling alley.

Jim wasn't the only person waiting for her. Mitchell and Nina had so kindly invited themselves along, for reasons that would be made fairly obvious soon. Audrey stubbed out her cigarette and took a deep breath, it wouldn't be too long before Mac was coming back to pick her up.

She strolled into the bowling alley, her eyes settling on Jim's boyish blonde hair bobbing around in a booth. She could see Nina and Mitchell with him, all three of them were smiling brightly and Audrey was almost convinced that everything was alright. Until Mitchell spun around and his smile faltered, a brief scowl settling on his forehead. She sighed and marched right up to the group, mumbling her greetings to them.

The group was silent as Audrey pulled her bowling shoes on. Sensing the tension between Mitchell and Audrey, Jim clapped his hands and stood up. "Right, let's get into this" He exclaimed happily. "Audrey and I will verse Nina and Mitch He added.

Audrey sent him a grateful smile, in which he returned with a wink.

Jim was the first to go up, and Audrey sat opposite Nina silently. "Jim tells us that he's recently increased his local business and he's been thinking about getting more partners" Nina declared suddenly, she looked at Audrey triumphantly. "Isn't that wonderful Audrey?" She asked.

"I guess" Audrey answered absently.

"He's on a large income. That's quite attractive isn't it?" Nina gloated.

"You know I don't care about those sorts of things" Audrey replied, her jaw clenching irritably.

Nina heaved a sigh and lent forward, "Jim has been telling me that he really wants to settle down. He doesn't want to be single anymore" She added sneakily, she was eying Audrey secretly. "What do you think about that?" Nina asked her, "You were complaining last year that you wanted to settle down"

Audrey looked at Nina directly, "Do you really want to know what I think?" She asked irritably. When Nina nodded her head eagerly, Audrey's eyes narrowed. "I think you're trying to set me up with Jim, even though I have someone,"She snapped.

"I just want you to know that they're are better options out there. Jim's got a great paying job, he's mature, he's-"

"Boring" Audrey interrupted.

"And you think being with a psycho like Mac is fun?" Mitchell hissed, he lent forward and glared at her. "You have no idea what you're getting into" He snapped. Audrey returned his glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't know what I'm getting into. That's the joy in it" Audrey retorted heatedly.

"How can you be so stupid? How immature" Mitchell said loudly.

Audrey had lent forward to snap at Mitchell, but her attention was drawn to Jim who had abruptly started cheering. He spun around on his heel and looked back to the group, oblivious to their surprised faces. "Did you see that? I got a strike" He cheered.

Audrey shot Mitchell a dirty look and she clapped for Jim, she rose out of her seat and grabbed a bowling ball.

#

Mac tiredly sat at his barstool, his head resting on his arm propped up on the bar counter. Walter was chatting to Devon, who this time was sitting beside Mac, since he had brought his sister and troops. Mac almost felt smug that Devon could no longer act like the asshole he was tonight. Mac looked over at Reggie, not surprised to find her jittery and wildly looking around.

When her eyes set on Mac, a flash of panic ran through her and she ducked her head down.

Mac almost felt sympathetic for her, almost. His attention snapped back to the buzzing cellphone in his pocket, something he had brought since meeting Audrey months ago. He answered the phone, unfazed to find Frank on the other end.

"Mac, Jims down at the bowling alley with Audrey" He announced. "Do you know about this?" He asked with concern.

Mac chuckled beneath his breath, amused at Frank's loyalty. "Yeah" He replied shortly.

Frank made a small noise of disbelief, "Well heads up Mac, he's got his hands all over your girl. He's got other guys questioning your relationship with her" Frank said quickly, "You still with her?"

"Yeah I am" Mac barked, "And you better tell those assholes that if they touch her, they've got me to deal with"

"I think you better tell them yourself, he's getting pretty close to her" Frank warned.

Mac scowled and scooted away from his father's piercing stare. "Whatcha mean?" He snapped.

"Well as we speak, Jim's whispering in her ear and she's laughing. Nina and Mitchell are there too, it's like they're on some double date or something" Frank's voice became hushed and he was silent for a moment. "They're getting ready to leave" He added quietly.

Mac felt his phone vibrate. "Alright Frank" Mac concluded, he hung up and read through his latest text, chuckling at Audrey.

_Come pick me up Mac, thank god it's over._

He rose from his stool, not bothering to tell Walter or Devon that he was going. He bolted out of the bar, slamming his way through bystanders and making his way out to his truck.

Walter and Devon watched him go, before Walter turned to his youngest son and shoved a cut out newspaper article into his hand. When Devon glanced down, a smirk crossed his lips and he chortled. "I suppose we should surprise Mac huh?" Devon suggested, only to receive a fond smile from Walter.

#

Audrey lent against the wall, breathing deeply while Jim shuffled his feet beside her. She could tell he wanted to say something, and she was growing impatient with waiting for him to pick up his courage. Just as she was about to coax it out of him, he turned to face her swiftly.

"I heard you and Nina talking" He stated quickly. "About my job-"

"Oh"

"You really don't care about money or status?" Jim questioned, a small look of admiration on his face. Audrey shook her head quickly, and he smiled. "Wow, most women I've met are normally out for money or status" He admitted.

Audrey shrugged, "Maybe you haven't met the right one yet" She answered quietly.

Jim lent forward eagerly, "Maybe" He barely whispered as he inched closer and closer to her, his mouth barely inches from hers.

She darted away quickly, frowning with disapproval at him. "What the hell Jim? I thought I was clear on this" She hissed, she looked around quickly to make sure Mac wasn't there yet. A look of confusion flashed across Jim's face and he frowned also.

"You and Nina were talking about me.." He trailed off.

"So?"

"So, I just thought maybe you had a change of heart" He mumbled self consciously, he tucked his chin into his chest and sighed.

"A lot has changed since we last met up," Audrey revealed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet, but Mac and I are together"

Jim shrugged, "I thought maybe that was a rumour" He muttered, and Audrey saw something flash in his eyes. She frowned slightly and he turned to her quickly and plastered a smile on his face. "Well I'm sorry for making a move on you" He said cheerfully.

Stunned by his sudden change of attitude, Audrey nodded dumbly. "Uh..yeah. Sorry for giving you the wrong impression" She answered. Jim smiled wider and clapped her on the shoulder, his eyes quickly darted to the pick up truck pulling into the parking lot and he made a nervous laugh.

"Well I better go." He laughed. He gave her a quick hug and made haste towards his own posher car across the parking lot.

Audrey breathed a sigh of relief, her body finally being engulfed with happiness as Mac stepped out of his truck and sauntered towards her. His eyes were set on her, blue orbs penetrating her and exposing every small detail she had to offer. She shivered under his gaze, and his hands were on her quick as a flash. He pushed himself into her, pressing her into the wall behind her and trapping her against him.

His warm lips claimed hers and she melted into him. She felt him smirk against her, smug from having this effect on her. His tongue darted across her bottom lip, before she gave him access and his own wet muscle slid along hers. Audrey's nails scraped along his bare forearms and it was his turn to shudder, his arousal clearly hot and bulging against the inside of her thigh.

He pulled back however, causing Audrey to make a small noise of protest. "Not here" He said raggedly. Audrey watched as his head turned, eyes directed towards Jim's car across the parking lot. Audrey stared up at him avidly before following his gaze, surprised to find Jim frozen mid unlocking his car and staring right at them. Mac waved at him, a patronising grin on his face. "I ain't letting him see an inch of ya" He said out of the corner of his mouth.

Audrey slapped his shoulder, "Tease" She muttered and brushed past him. She clambered into Mac's truck and gave Jim a small wave. Jim smiled uncertainly back at her before darting into his car and starting it to life. He quickly pulled out of his parking spot and veered off onto the main road. Mac was chuckling by the time he got back into his truck.

"Have a nice time?" Mac taunted, he gave her a brief smirk.

She scowled back at him, "No, it was horrible. Mitchell and Nina invited themselves, so obviously I had a terrible night" She admitted. Mac relaxed, realising that she had not been keeping a secret from him.

"How was Mitchell and Nina?" He asked, a snide tone in his voice.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "They were trying to set me up with Jim" She chortled. Mac's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he drove out of the parking lot. "They weren't happy when I told them I wasn't a cheater."

Mac looked over at her, observing the smirk stretching her lips. He outstretched one hand and rested it on her thigh, giving it a small squeeze before he changed gears. "Ain't a cheater huh?" He asked. He was surprised to realise that he wasn't joking as he asked her.

She shook her head quickly. "Nope," She popped the 'p', grabbing Mac's forearm and rubbing it softly.

"Don't go home tonight" He said quickly. He mentally slapped himself at how fast it had come out. He looked over at her, wondering what she was thinking as she glanced out the window. "Stay at your man's house," He clarified.

Audrey chewed on her lip indecisively, "I can only imagine how angry Mitch will get," She mumbled.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Mac hissed. He stared at Audrey and a small smile crept along her face, she nodded her head.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more eventful I promise !**


	19. Awkward Dinners

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"All I'm saying is give it a chance"

Mac scowled at her, arms crossing stubbornly across his greasy chest while she shuffled her feet before him. He lent back against the car he was fixing, throwing the thought around his head. Hell no, he didn't want to do this, no way in hell. He opened his mouth to decline, but her doe eyes were fixed on him.

"No!" He snapped, he shook his head quickly. "That shit ain't gone work on me girl."

"What shit?" She asked innocently. She moved closer to him, a sweet smile crossing her lips as her hand started to stroke his arm. Mac's scowl deepened and she laughed, "Oh c'mon Mac, I'm not asking much," She begged.

"Ain't asking much? Ya just asked if I would come 'round to that asshole's place," He growled.

Audrey shrugged, "Well that asshole happens to be the owner of the house I live in. Look if you come around to dinner, things will be less tense," She promised hopefully. "It's just dinner Mac, and if you wanna leave early. Then you can" She added.

Mac sighed, would he rather Audrey get sulky with him or sit through painful hours of having dinner with Mitchell and Nina. He weighed the options, realising that an unhappy girlfriend was the biggest punishment a man could have. Audrey hadn't been the same all week, always uncomfortable with spending copious amounts of time with him, incase Mitchell and Nina bothered her. So Mac decided to do the one thing that would let him spend more time with her.

"Fine, you little shit," He hissed.

Audrey's eyes lightened and she grinned widely, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and passionately kissed him. _Whipped, so whipped_ he thought as his hands palmed her ass through her jeans and lifted her up. Audrey's toned legs firmly snaked around his hips, while her fingers dragged through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"I should do more things for you," Mac joked, he nipped her neck lightly and smirked as she whimpered softly. Her legs unwound around his hips and she slowly slid down him, snickering when Mac made a small noise of protest. "Do you have to go?" He asked her, "Y'know the office is free."

Audrey rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his cheek, "I have other things in mind."

"Oh?"

"A little gift for you after the dinner is done," She promised. "Something I think you'll enjoy."

Mac raised his eyebrows at her but she simply ran her hand down his chest until it hovered over his crotch. She winked at him and sauntered away from him, "Tease" He called after her and she blew him a kiss. She gave him one last sultry wink before disappearing out of the towns garage.

#

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit," Mac grumbled as he threw a plaid shirt over his grubby wife beater. Frank made kissing noises at him, almost giggling as Mac smacked him in the face with an old rag. "Shut cher mouth Frank," He snapped.

Frank snickered quietly, "You've certainly changed, you might be wearing a suit tomorrow," He joked teasingly.

Mac shrugged off his comment, "Whatever man, at least I'll be getting some tonight," He replied snidely. Frank's face dropped with disappointment and Mac had to bark with laughter, it was Frank's turn to scowl at him irritably.

"Low shot Mac,"

Mac clapped a hand on Frank's shoulder, grinning smugly to his closest friend before strolling to the front of the towns garage. It didn't take long for him to drive over to Audrey's, and as he answered the door, she came outside in a quick flash. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Mac had her pinned against the door with his hands grabbing anything exposed. His large hands firmly gripped her thighs, lightly dragging up underneath the tight dress.

Audrey's hand stopped him quickly and he scowled, "Not yet," She whispered. She lifted the hem of her dress sneakily, allowing Mac a clear view of garters and nothing else. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, his mouth moistening fairly quickly.

"You're such a filthy girl," He purred.

Audrey smirked at him, "I also have a nurses outfit in my travel bag," She drawled, as her mouth made a small trail of kisses along his jaw.

"Travel bag?"

"You don't expect me to stay here do you?" She laughed. "I thought you might want to play nurse and patient tonight."

Mac straightened up quickly, eyes clearly showing ambition as he yanked open the door behind her. "Let's hurry up and get this shit done," Mac growled, Audrey turned with a giggle and walked through the threshold. Mac smacked her ass firmly, "Your man needs taking care of," He added huskily.

A shudder ran down Audrey's spine, warmth spreading through her limbs at Mac's words. She couldn't quite explain the feelings that poured through her when Mac said he was _her_ man, it was something she had never felt before. She desperately wanted this night to go well, she wanted nothing more than to go out with Mac without Mitchell rolling his eyes behind her back. She gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders, leading Mac into the small table in the kitchen, one they were all too familiar with.

"Nina, Mitchell. Mac's here," Audrey announced.

Two sets of eyes were immediately on Mac, he felt his defensive walls go up and he tensed quickly. Audrey made sure to glare at the two, forcing Nina to swivel around and continue cooking while Mitchell cleared his throat and absently stared at the empty plate before him.

"Do you want a beer?" Audrey asked Mac out of sheer awkwardness.

"That'll do for now," Mac answered smoothly, dropping Audrey a secret wink that relaxed her instantly. Mitchell was tense at the table, watching Mac stare at Audrey's rear as she bent over to grab his beer. He frowned with disapproval, uncomfortable with the primal look that passed over Mac's face. "So, what ya cooking sugar?" Mac drawled in Nina's general direction.

Mitchell growled angrily, and Audrey nibbled on her lip anxiously. "Meatloaf," Nina answered firmly, her mouth set in a tight line.

A cocky smile spread over Mac's lips, he eyed Audrey knowingly and raised his eyebrows smugly. "My favourite," He murmured, in which Audrey's cheeks reddened. He took a seat at the head of the table, eyes lingering on Mitchell who sat at the other end of the table. Audrey sat near him, nervously glancing between the two males.

"So uh Mac, hows business down at the garage?" Nina asked as she started to serve up their dinners.

Mac lounged back in his chair, watching as Nina piled a large meal on his plate. "The usual. People are too stupid to take care of their cars," Mac replied cooly.

"And will you still be buying the towns garage?" She asked whilst taking a seat opposite Audrey.

Mac frowned and so did Audrey, "Where'd you hear that crazy talk?" Mac snorted.

Nina's cheeks turned pink and she dropped her gaze to the plate before her. "Uh...when we were younger, I remember you were planning to buy it." She answered with embarrassment.

"That thought has long gone," Mac snickered, he shook his head at the mere thought.

"And whys that?" Mitchell asked out of curiosity.

Mac stared at him, not a single thought coming to mind. He blankly looked away and shrugged, muttering some lame excuse while he shovelled Nina's well cooked meal into his mouth. The silence didn't last long, in fact, Nina and Audrey had both wished it lasted for the whole night.

It had started quite innocently, Mitchell making small comments regarding masculinity, and Mac would reply as politely as Mac could be. Then Mitchell started making bigger comments about his masculinity, and of course Mac grew defensive and made snarky comments. All too soon, Mitchell and Mac were declaring drinking competitions and any other ridiculous food competition they could think of. This left Nina and Audrey to tiredly stare at the two men.

"I bet you can't even down those three beers before you get dizzy," Mac sneered.

Mitchell glowered at him, before eying the three beer bottles set before him. "Do I look like a little bitch?" He snapped irritably.

"Well why don't you take off your bra so I can get a good look at ya," Mac replied snidely.

Mitchell snarled at him and his hand lashed out and gripped one beer bottle quickly. Nina stepped away from the kitchen sink and intervened quickly. "Stop it, you'll make yourself sick," She quipped, she grabbed the bottles from Mitchell and placed them on the counter. "Why don't you both just grow up and stop eye-fucking one another from across the table!"

Mac and Mitchell stared in surprise at her, "But.." Mitchell started.

"No buts! Audrey and I have spent the last one and a half hours watching you two wave your dicks around, competing to be alpha male. Do you know how stupid you both look right now?" She snapped, "No wonder Audrey's outside smoking" She added.

Mac looked at the front door, he hadn't even noticed Audrey had left.

"Get it together both of you. Mitchell you aren't her father, you can't dictate what she does. And Mac...well just stop being an ass," Nina said. The two males frowned at her, wondering where this sudden change had come from. "The last thing I need is Mitchell in the hospital again," She added underneath her breath.

She briskly walked away from the table and into her bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

Mac and Mitchell stared at one another, the tension between thicker than it had ever been before. Mitchell cleared his throat, thoughts racing through his mind. He kept his eyes on Mac, who didn't break the stare, even when Mitchell got up and reached for the beer on the counter. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke, having first taking a generous gulp from his bottle.

"I'll kill you," Mitchell murmured, he wiped his mouth and looked at Mac pointedly. "If there is so much as a scratch on that girl." Mac opened his mouth to protest, but Mitchell silenced him by waving his hand. "Don't bullshit me Mac, we both know you have violent tendencies. Hurt her in any way, I'll be coming for you."

Mac nodded. They both knew that Mac could do far more damage than Mitchell ever could, but Mac wouldn't take Mitchell's words lightly. He would never intend to do so, shit he was so hung up on the girl that he couldn't even think straight. So why on earth would he take the risk? He wouldn't and Mitchell could see it.

"Glad we came to an understanding," Mitchell muttered.

"Understanding?" Audrey questioned as she strolled into the kitchen. She glanced between the two, "Are you two besties now?" She laughed.

"Hardly" Mitchell grumbled and he brushed past her, "I'm assuming you'll be staying at his, so I'll see you when I see you." He added cooly before he retreated up the hall and made his way into his and Nina's shared bedroom.

Audrey rolled her eyes and waved her travel bag in Mac's face, "C'mon lets go to yours," She sighed.

Mac jumped up quickly, one large hand grabbing her hip firmly and leading her towards the door. "Whats wrong sugar lips?" He asked her, his mouth nuzzled into her neck and nipped firmly at the skin there. She wriggled beneath him, eyes narrowing in pleasure.

"It's just so uncomfortable living here. Mitchell is being a real ass about this," She complained softly.

"I've got a resolution," Mac admitted.

"Making me wake up your neighbours dog at two in the morning won't help Mac." Audrey sniggered.

"It'll make me horny as hell though," Mac retorted. He was silent as he lead her to his truck, "I had another thing in mind though.."

"Oh?"

"Why don't you just move in with me?"


	20. Come And Get It

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Boxes were piled up on the front stairs, close to tipping over every second that passed. Mac was staring in amusement, casually leaning against his truck as he watched Audrey throw the last box onto the front yard. He strolled up to Mitchell and Nina's house, taking several boxes in his arms while Audrey hugged Mitchell and Nina. Once Nina had gotten over her flood of tears, Audrey bounded down the front steps and skipped over to Mac's truck.

He had just finished piling the last of her filled boxes into the bed of his truck, when she barrelled into him and her arms swung around his waist. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, and he squeezed her hand gently before she released him from her soft embrace.

"Let's get ya home," Mac said gruffly, whilst smacking her ass lightly.

Audrey giggled and rounded his truck, slipping into the passenger seat while waving at Mitchell and Nina. Mac was quick to race into the drivers seat, starting his truck and roaring down the street. Audrey had only been a few times to Mac's house, but she already knew the rules. She wasn't to clean up his mess, or emasculate him in anyway around his friends. She preferred to sit pretty and cook him meals anyway, especially with Mac's type of rewards that included pleasuring her until early into the morning.

She practically jumped out of the vehicle when he stopped the truck, excitement coursing through her veins as she went to grab the first box out of his truck. Mac stopped her before she hauled it off, instead throwing her over his shoulder and sauntering towards his front door. He climbed through the threshold and lightly placed her on the ground in his living room.

"Mac, my things!" Audrey snorted. She started to get up from the floor but Mac pressed her down again.

"You can get 'em later. We gotta christen these floors." Mac replied, he dropped to his knees and pulled her legs towards him. He started unfastening the buttons on her small denim shorts, slowly sliding them down her toned legs.

"Christen your floor? You've been living here for years," She laughed, but she lifted her legs to help him remove her shorts.

"Ain't never had a bitch back here before," He retorted and he watched the smug smirk that crossed Audrey's features. She laid back, watching Mac stare at the small black lace panties he loved so much, barely covering what she had to offer.

"I'll be the first and last then," She murmured, more so to herself.

He slid his coarse hands up her thighs, squeezing them firmly as he reached the flimsy material of her panties. He grabbed them, smirking as Audrey lifted her hips in anticipation. He pulled them down, flinging them across the room. He kept his eyes on Audrey, lifting his thumb to his mouth and sucking it before softly grazing it across her sensitive nub. Her eyelids fluttered and her hips involuntarily lifted.

Mac lowered himself to the floor, resting on his stomach while throwing one of her legs over his shoulders. "I've been thinkin' too much about this," Mac admitted, his mouth was so close to her centre, she could feel his breath. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shuddered. "-about what I want to do to you."

Audrey closed her eyes, she could feel Mac's facial hair scratching her skin. "Do what you want," Audrey moaned.

Mac made a small noise of amusement before his tongue darted out and swiped from the bottom of her slit to the top of her nub. She whimpered softly, and Mac kept his tongue flat against her, pressing down hard as she wriggled beneath him. He slowly slid his tongue against her, her eyes popped open and he didn't break eye contact while he tasted her juices.

Her hand instinctively found his hair where it held him tightly in place. He closed his lips around her clit, sucking it while he kept her hips locked in position. He closed his eyes, completely wrapped up in his work. He was quickly building the fire inside of her stomach, her back arched and she tilted her head back.

He felt her clench around his fingers and he groaned, vibrating against her and she squirmed in delight. He worked harder, this time with more hunger. He nuzzled and nipped at her, increasing his speed to make her pant loudly and slowing down until she was breathless with want. He added one, and then two digits to the mix, making her moan his name loudly.

He loved the way it rolled off her tongue, and he curled up his fingers, making her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth drop open. She felt her orgasm climbing from the tip of her toes to the hair on her head. He angled his two digits upwards, stroking the spot that made her cry out. He sucked her clit in firmly and she gasped out a warning before her back arched off the ground.

Her thighs clamped around his head and her hand tightened in his hair. He held her down, riding out her orgasm while emptying her of anything she had left. He grazed his teeth against her nub, eliciting a loud groan from her. He climbed up her body and crashed his lips against hers. She moaned against his tongue, tasting herself in his mouth. He pressed his hips down against her sensitive core and she whimpered.

He was surprised when she flipped him over, hovering over him before she sidled down his body and lingered at his jeans. He stared down at her, watching her claw his jeans down his legs and grab him impatiently through his boxers. He groaned, his throbbing cock in need for her touch. She smirked up at him, tongue darting out to lick him through the cotton fabric.

He grunted, and she grazed her teeth ever-so lightly over his shaft. He groaned even louder and Audrey grinned to herself, having discovered another small kink in Mac's impressive list. She tugged his boxers down, giving him a painfully slow stroke while she tongued the head of him.

Audrey placed her tongue against the base of him and slowly licked her way up the length of him. She watched as his breath shortened and his lips parted with anticipation. She flicked her tongue at his head again, sliding her hand down the path her tongue had just taken. She kissed the tip of him, her wide eyes almost seeming too innocent for the act, and then she parted her lips and took as much as she could of him.

His stomach tensed and his breath caught in his throat. She moved only half way up, before going back down. Each time she bobbed up further, she only take him in deeper. He watched her cheeks concave with the force of her suck and he swore he nearly lost it then. His head fell back and his hand created a fist, smacking against the floor to stop himself from exploding in her mouth.

She could taste the slick salt of pre-cum in the back of her throat. She sucked on his tip, milking him while her palm rolled his ball in a delicious pace. She glanced up at him, moaning slightly at the look on his face. His eyes were squeezed closed while his mouth parted in pleasure. His hand fell to her head, instinctively holding her hair back as his eyes forced themselves open to look down at her.

Her head bobbed back up and twirled around his head. Her eyes locked with his and she knew that he was close, she gave him a wink before she took in him all the way in, her nose brushing against his stomach. His hand tightened in her hair and he let out a guttural sound, exploding white ribbons down her throat as she massaged his balls and milked him dry.

She let him go with a resounding 'pop', releasing him from her velvety throat and swallowing the excess fluids in her mouth. He watched her flop onto her stomach beside him, a satisfied sigh escaping her mouth. Silence enveloped them, both spent and content to lie on the ground.

"Mac?" Audrey muttered. He grunted in reply and she looked over at him, "Were you really thinking of buying the towns garage once?" She asked, genuinely curious. Mac glanced over at her.

"Yeah. Why?"

Audrey shrugged, "I just want you to know that I believe you could run it." She revealed.

Mac observed her for a moment, trying his best to find any lie in what she said. When he found none, he sat up in brief surprise. Now Mac wasn't a sappy man, in fact the thought of Mac having the least amount of interest in emotions was comical, but no one exactly had any belief or encouragement for Mac. Ever. So Mac lent over and planted a kiss on her lips, the most gentlest kiss she'd ever received from him.

"I think you earned yourself another round in the bedroom," Mac murmured.

Audrey rolled her eyes, she understood Mac well enough not to press him on matters. She rose from their living room floor and glanced down at Mac. "Come and get it then," She purred as she raced into their bedroom.

And he most certainly did.

#

More than a week passed, when Walter caught wind of Mac's new roommate. He had become so enraged that he had forced Devon to watch Mac to see if it was true. It had been hours since he last saw Devon, and he perked up when Devon's van pulled into Luna Mesa's parking lot. He watched with agitation as Devon strolled back into the tavern, a grimace on his face.

"Yeah, it's true." He announced.

Walter slammed his fists down on the bar top, rage settling in his features at the stupidity of his son. "Didn't I warn him not to get close to her?" He snarled, he eyed Devon expectantly. "Has all that meth gone to his head or did I breed a moron for a son,"

Devon lounged against the bench lazily, "No, he's just mesmerised by consensual sex." He murmured.

Walter didn't even crack a smile, he glared out the window. "She won't get in the way of our business_ again_," He hissed. He stormed over to the phone hanging off the wall, snatching it up and dialling up a certain number.

"Who are you calling?" Devon asked curiously. He lent forward in keen anticipation, admittedly he had a sick pleasure of seeing Walter angry at Mac. It reaffirmed that he was indeed the favourite son and he could do no wrong.

"A person who will be interested in her location," He snapped.


	21. Shot Me Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"We found him!"

Audrey perked up at her desk, biting her nails anxiously as she keenly listened to Chief Milton.

"...And then we lost him,"

Audrey sunk back into her chair, disappointment evident in her features. She scowled down at her desk, "Isn't this rich? First you criticise me for botching up the case, and yet you haven't been able to find him for months, and now you finally got him. Then_ you_ lost him!" She snapped.

"Look I know Jacks, and as soon as we find him again, we'll be able to get you back here-"

Audrey's stomach dropped, she had completely forgotten her stay in Cainneville wasn't permanent. She chewed on her nails again, eyes closing as she sighed heavily. Was she really going to choose between her great job at Atlanta and living with Mac in this small town?

"Do you hear me Jacks?"

"Eh?"

Milton sighed from the other end, "Keep your head down and your phone on. I'll contact you as soon as we get more information, i've got a funny feeling about this." He declared quietly. Audrey rolled her eyes, generally Milton's intuition was wrong.

"Yeah-yeah. Thanks Chief." She answered absently.

She dropped her cellphone onto her desk, resting her head on top of the wooden surface with exasperation. She only lifted her head when she heard a small clearing of ones throat. Audrey narrowed her eyes in frustration, only to sink back into her chair with uneasiness.

"Something wrong hon?" Walter asked from the chair placed in front of her desk. He was staring at her, there was certainly no concern in the deadly look he gave her. He lent forward, and Audrey retracted further into her desk chair.

"N-no" She stammered in surprise. She straightened up and shuffled the papers on her desk, "Is there something I can help you with Walter?" She asked him politely. She glanced up from her desk when he chuckled beneath his breath.

"Not anymore," He murmured, a sickly grin on his face. He rose from his chair and glanced over her head, "I'm here to see Pratt." He replied smoothly, before brushing past her desk and stalking into the Sheriff's office.

She shivered involuntarily at her desk, her back stiffening with the odd feeling that filled her stomach completely.

**-Few days later-**

Audrey rummaged through her shopping trolley, eyebrows furrowing as she checked her shopping list. She sighed loudly, a bemused grin stretching her lips at Mac's small request at the end of the page.

_Have nothing on when I get home._

She shook her head at the messy scrawl, the small stains of oil he had left from where his hand laid. She started down the meat aisle, grabbing Mac his steak, or what he called his 'manly meal', not really concentrating on where she was going.

Her head snapped up when her trolley slammed into something, and it was followed by a gasp of pain. She gasped when she saw a young woman sprawled across the ground, thin pale legs a sickly view. She rushed around her shopping cart, crouching beside the woman with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologised, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The young woman sat up shakily, and Audrey recognised her as Regina Ashton, Devon's younger sister. "Oh Regina, I'm so sorry." Audrey rambled, although her eyes were flickering all over her face. She looked different from when Audrey had last seen her, the tanned skin she had once acquired had grown positively transparent.

"I'm fine," Regina rasped out, she allowed Audrey to hoist her off the ground and slowly stabled herself.

"Are you sure? You look awful," Audrey blurted out, she raised her hand to check Regina's temperature, only to have the younger girl flinch away from her. Audrey hesitantly lowered her hand and gave Regina a reassuring smile. "I won't hurt you," She heard herself say, a motherly tone in her voice.

"I'm fine honestly, just a bit under the weather." Regina said firmly. She bent down and retrieved the shopping basket that had fallen on the ground. When she stood back up, she glanced at Audrey quickly. "I better get going," She whispered.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Audrey asked her softly.

Regina looked up at her, an almost pleading look in her eyes. Audrey involuntarily stepped forward, as if to comfort the frail young woman. "No," Regina said firmly, although her tone begged to differ. "No thank you," She reaffirmed.

Audrey knew not to press, she merely nodded and gave her a comforting smile. "Okay Regina, well if you ever need anything, come down to the office." She replied, a small hint of firmness in her voice. She watched Regina nod her head tightly, before she scuttled off down an aisle, her head down to hide herself from any unwanted attention. She disappeared around the corner, leaving Audrey mystified.

She continued her shopping, almost filling the shopping cart to the brim with Mac's 'essentials'. She did not notice when a woman approached her, only turning when her shoulder was tapped the second time. She raised her eyebrows and inwardly cringed, taking in the view of a not so pretty woman in a pair of shorts a size too small. She cleared her throat and looked back up at the cake-face that interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're Mac's girl, ain't cha?" The strange woman slurred, she sloppily rested her body weight on one leg while placing one hand on her hip. Audrey could tell she had a bit too much to drink, it wasn't a secret, she could smell vomit and alcohol emitting off the woman.

"Yeah.." She mumbled hesitantly.

"I just came to warn ya, on behalf of all the other sluts that Mac disposed. Don't get in too deep!" She warned, "What Mac does ain't exactly the most honest line of work, I'm surprised you're even with him. A big ole woman of the law like yerself."

Audrey bristled and tilted her head to the side, "Excuse me? Whats so bad about being a mechanic?" She asked rudely.

The woman's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, she looked Audrey up and down. "Hasn't he shown you the lab?" She asked curiously, a look of confusion and doubt crossing her features. "You sure you're not _just_ his latest squeeze?"

Audrey crossed her arms defensively, "I'm fairly sure," She snapped. "And what's this lab you're talking about?"

A look of recognition lit in the woman's eyes and she clamped her mouth shut tightly, "Do not tell Mac about what I said, don't even question him on it!" She hissed,seeming to have sobered instantly. She glanced around her worriedly. "Don't even mention me alright?" She added.

Audrey frowned deeply, "Ma'am, what on earth are you on about?" She whispered. "Are you highly intoxicated?"

The woman nodded quickly, "Very! Don't believe a thing I said. I'm just stupidly drunk, Mac hasn't got anything like a lab." She laughed dryly, although Audrey could tell she was laughing out of fear. "Sorry to bother you Officer" The woman added quickly.

Audrey watched her scuttle off, both confusion and amusement swirling in her mind. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly and throwing the last item on the shopping list in her cart. "Can this day get any weirder?" She muttered to herself. She took her items through the checkout, and headed out to her car, oblivious to the whispers of a particular group of women.

She pulled out of the parking lot and made her way back to both her and Mac's house, a bright smile erupting over her face. She practically raced inside with her shopping bags, hollering out for her beloved companion. "Mac are you here? Sorry I'm late!" She called out. She frowned when there was no reply or arms encircling her waist. "Mac?" She called out.

She walked into the kitchen, sighing when she spotted a small piece of paper on the table.

_Be back later tonight. Shit load of work to do - M_

She grumpily threw the bags onto the bench, disappointment evident in her features. She started to make dinner, gradually making Mac's favourite meal as time seemed to rush past her. She started to get worried when it grew dark outside, Mac's absence finally drawing on her as silence surrounded her. She jumped in fright when her phone rang loudly, she snatched it up and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" She spluttered.

"Jacks! I need you to come down here now, we've just busted-"

"Isn't Harley there?" She sighed, she looked over her shoulder at the meatloaf baking in the oven.

"Yeah he's here, but there ain't enough cars. Get down here now!" Pratt demanded. Audrey sighed and begrudgingly agreed, Pratt gave her the details to where he was and the phone line went dead. She turned the meatloaf down to low heat, leaving Mac a small note on where she was. She threw her uniform on and hopped into her patrol car, placing her siren on and setting off to Pratt.

She frowned while following Pratt's directions, he was out in a barren area of the desert. She felt nervous for reasons she did not know, she couldn't fathom the anxiety that bubbled in her stomach at that moment. She spotted Pratt's patrol car parked to the side of the road, and she parked right beside it, quickly getting out of her vehicle to spot the mouth of a cave at the edge of the cliff.

She immediately found Pratt counselling a shivering Regina, a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as her friends and Devon surrounded her. She nibbled on her lip as she neared the group, her eyes settled on Pratt and he practically grimaced when he spotted her.

"Jacks.." He started.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well we just happened to have done quite a big drug bust, it really explains the state of some people in this town." Pratt remarked, he pointed over to Regina and her group. "Regina here got into a spot of trouble with the drug cook, luckily her brother and friends called us. Little did they know that this is a big meth bust"

"She got in trouble with the cook? Who is that.." She trailed off, glancing over Regina's shoulder to spot a familiar dark red pickup truck. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Is Mac here?" She asked quietly.

She looked at Pratt expectantly, and he looked downwards. He took his Sheriff hat off and pressed it against his chest, "Well thats what I tried to explain to you Audrey," He started softly. "You see Mac is the-"

"Get ya fuckin' hands off me Harley!"

Audrey's stomach dropped completely, she turned slowly and her eyes found him. At the moment she saw him, blue orbs connected with black. Her bottom lip quivered, eyes recognising a certain gas mask pushed up on top of his head. She didn't know what to feel at that moment, she felt disappointment, betrayal, sorrow, embarrassment and even anger. What surprised her the most was the overbearing protectiveness that surged through her at the sight of Harley's hold on him.

When he saw her, he slackened in Harley's tight grip. Her face resembled both thunder and disappointment. He was rendered speechless by her presence, a weight in his chest at the way she closed her eyes slowly and looked away from him. He could only lower his head as Harley led him past her.

She took a deep breath in, denying the urge to cry in front of Sheriff Pratt. She looked over at him, she felt numb and shocked. Surely Pratt was wrong! Is this a big mistake, or a prank? "This can't be right," Audrey mumbled, she looked back to Pratt with a brief hint of pleading in her eyes. "Not him Sheriff, Mac is a lot of things, but cooking meth?" She said breathlessly.

Pratt shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately Jacks, Devon and his friends found Mac standing over an unconscious Regina. He was caught red-handed." He shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Harley. "Take him back to the station," He instructed firmly to Audrey. He gestured for Harley to place him in the back of her vehicle. "Harley and I will tape off the lab and get witness reports, have him waiting by my desk."

"Do you have any idea who's in control of this?" She asked warily.

"No Jacks." Pratt answered.

Audrey nodded absently and dragged herself over to her patrol car. Thoughts were racing through her mind a mile a minute. Harley had made sure to secure Mac in the back of the patrol car, before giving Audrey a small sympathetic look and brushing past her. She stared blankly at the patrol car before slowly walking around it, she wrenched open the door and slid into the front seat. She was completely silent, the tension within the car was unbearable and she glanced in the revision mirror quickly.

Mac was staring back at her, an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. She looked down at her hands, sighing lowly while she switched the keys in the ignition. She drove down the desolate road, trying her best to sort at her thoughts. She took a deep breath, and in her most composed voice she asked, "So, when were you going to tell me?" She asked, her voice like brittle.

He glared out the window, "I wasn't." He answered, his mouth in a tight line. This was suppose to be his last day!

She inhaled sharply, "Let me rephrase that. Why the fuck did you keep this a secret Mac?" She snarled.

Mac pressed back into his seat, he couldn't make out her expression and that bothered him. "I ain't talkin' to ya 'bout this here." He retorted, his voice firm and unwavering.

"Well you haven't got much of a choice Mac," She growled, "Do you even realise how serious this is? You could go to-" She was abruptly cut off by the loud insistent ring of her cellphone. She flared her nostrils angrily and swept it up, answering the phone with a snap. "What?"

"Jacks! Where are you now?"

"I'm...I'm in the car." She mumbled.

"Look Pratt just phoned me, telling me of that bust you've all just done. He's discovered all these files in the lab, posting addresses and what-not." Milton rattled on. Audrey sighed quietly, and pulled into the station's parking lot. "All of those addresses are linked to the same addresses you uncovered one year ago." He said quietly.

Audrey breathed in sharply. _No_.

"This is Braxton's operation."


	22. Shit Hits The Fan

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

James Braxton.

Audrey felt the blood drain from her face, she was sure she resembled casper. She mumbled the rest of her responses, then hung up and swivelled slowly on her heel. Mac was staring at her through the car, having watched her pace through the station parking lot for a few minutes. When she stalked up to the car, she wrenched open the door and Mac was watching her face for her reaction.

"Un-fucking-belivable." She whispered beneath her breath.

She roughly reached into the car and grabbed Mac, a strength he did not know she possessed. She pulled him out of the backseat, willing herself not to physically harm him at that exact moment. She shoved him towards the station, "Walk!" She barked.

Mac didn't put up a fight, he obediently sauntered up the station stairs and followed her into the Sheriff's office. She pushed him into a chair and he listened to her storm through the station office before returning back to him. She put more restraints on his chair, chaining him to the wooden seat as well as his ankles. She then proceeded to sit on Pratt's desk right in front of him, glowering down at Mac with such anger and disgust, it actually unsettled him.

"How long?" She whispered.

Mac swallowed loudly, he gazed up at her and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I..."

"Has this all been a sick joke for you? A completely false relationship!" She hissed. Mac frowned, unsure of what she meant.

"Audrey-"

"What the fuck was I thinking?" She muttered.

"Look you weren't suppose to find out, this was 'spose to be my last day in the business." He defended.

Audrey made a splutter of both fake-amusement and disgust. "Oh yes, I bet this was suppose to be your last day. You'd sell me out to your boss and you would probably get a nice pay-off for it!" She snarled, she rose off the desk and started to pace in front of him. "Nina was right," She mumbled.

"What the hell are ya on about?" Mac snapped.

"You know what I'm on about Mac! Or is your name even Mac?"

"You're being stupid! Get me out of these cuffs," Mac demanded with aggravation.

"So you can finish Braxton's job?" She quipped.

Mac paused, he stared up at her, his face filled with an unmistakeable emotion of dread. "What?" He asked, his voice barely above a sigh.

Audrey froze, having never heard Mac so unsure and quiet. She stared back at him, her eyes flitting over his face for closure. "You know what I mean," She breathed, she closed her eyes and jumped when she heard the sound of Pratt's car pulling up to the station. She brushed past him and started to make her way out of Pratt's office.

"Audrey wait! I don't know what you mean," He hollered, "Do you know Braxton?"

Audrey scoffed, "Don't even try to cover yourself Mac." She hissed, "If you manage to charm your way out of this mess your in, don't try and contact me. Leave me-"

"What the fuck are you on-"

"I'm done."

Mac strained to look over his shoulder at her, she turned away but Mac still saw the faint tears that pooled in her eyes. She straightened up and walked away, leaving Mac to curse beneath his breath and struggle against the restraints holding him to the chair.

Pratt swept through the door, Harley was staggering behind him with an armful of packaged meth. Pratt looked at her carefully, before glancing over at Mac. "That's all for tonight Jacks," He murmured sympathetically, "I'm sure you want to just get away from here."

"I don't really think I'll be able to sleep tonight," She sighed.

Pratt handed her a bunch of files, "Just process these witness reports for tonight then," He said.

"If you need me-"

"I'll give you a call, go on. Head home." Pratt instructed.

Audrey gave him a grateful smile, she looked over at Mac once more and took a deep breath. He was staring right back at her, eyes pleading for her to stay, for him to explain. She shook her head and turned on her heel, heading out of the station without a final glance his way.

She made her way out of the parking lot, the only sound in her vehicle was that of her laboured breaths. How could she be so naive? How did she not see it before? She clenched her hands on the steering wheel, willing herself not to cry about the sham of a relationship she had been in. She had been so close to revealing her feelings to Mac, she had fallen completely for him and now her heart was slowly tearing in two.

She couldn't go back to Mac's house, she didn't even want to think about him. She took a deep breath and started towards Mitchell and Nina's, she just hoped they wouldn't be smug about her revelation. She drove onwards, part of her wished that Devon Ashton and his friends hadn't found Mac. She shook away the thought and pulled into Mitchell's driveway, quickly turning off her car and racing up to the front door. She practically barrelled down the door as Nina answered with panic.

"What's wrong Audrey?" She asked, visibly worried for her paled friend.

"You were right," Audrey whispered, she closed her eyes while Nina led her further into the house.

"About what darling?" Nina cooed, she sat her down on the couch and cuddled up beside her. Nina's soothing voice was enough to make Audrey shake in sadness, she bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. "Tell me," Nina demanded quietly.

"About Mac!" Audrey cried.

"What did that fucker do to you!" Mitchell snarled. He stormed into the room, kneeling at her feet and prying her hands from her face. "He touch you? Did he force you to-"

Audrey shook her head quickly, suddenly aware that tears were free falling down her face. "H-He's been-" She trailed off, choking on broken sobs. She took a deep breath, staring straight into Mitchell's eyes, "He's been working for Braxton all this time," She whispered.

Mitchell looked as if all the air had just left his lungs, he rose from his position in front of Audrey and started to pace through the living room. "Who's Braxton?" Audrey barely heard Nina asked, panic laced in her tone. "Audrey? Mitchell? Tell me who's Braxton!" She begged.

"James Braxton!" Mitchell snapped, "Audrey busted him, about over a year ago."

"That big drug lord that ran Atlanta?" Nina breathed.

"Yes. She ransacked all his operations, and nearly caught him." Mitchell explained. "But he got away, and for protection purposes, Audrey was sent down here until they managed to locate and arrest him again." Nina paled and looked over at Audrey, she was speechless.

"And Mac?"

"Mac was in control of one of his operations down here, he made meth and shipped it off." Audrey whispered. "Mac's been working for Braxton all this time, and no wonder Pratt hasn't been able to find him. Braxton is coming for me." She closed her eyes in dread.

"You think Mac is involved with this?" Nina asked, a slight bit of doubt in her voice.

Audrey looked at her sharply, "Of course he is! He seduces me, gets me to agree to live with him, makes me trust him, has me fall in.." Audrey trailed off and wiped at her eyes furiously, "And then sells me out to Braxton. I bet he gets a nice pay-off for that." She hissed.

Nina looked over at Mitchell, "And do you believe that Mitch?" She asked.

"Yes!" He barked, "I've never liked Mac and he sure as hell never liked me. He told me he didn't like me because I was an ex-cop, and yet he makes a run for Audrey as soon as she gets here." He sneered, "He's absolute filth that man!" He agreed.

Nina nervously looked at Audrey, "Have you heard about the whereabouts of this Braxton?" She asked.

Audrey nodded her head, "Last I heard from Pratt, they had found him, and then lost him. They don't know where he is, but I'm guessing he's making his way to Utah." She grumbled. She rose from her seat and chewed on her nails worriedly, "Do you two mind if I stay here for the night? I don't really want to go back to _his_ house." She whispered.

"Of course Drey," Nina said soothingly.

Audrey gave her a grateful smile and brushed past her, retrieving the witness files from her car seat and returning back inside. She felt incredibly uneasy, her stomach twisting in knots as she closed the front door behind her, double locking it for good measures. She was sure someone was watching her, but she put it down to paranoia. She worked well into the night, unable to fall asleep with the many thoughts racing through her mind.

It always came back to Mac.

It had all been a lie.

#

Mac's face was blank, he stared ahead at the old wall behind Pratt's desk, a stoney expression on his face. He hadn't answered any of Pratt's questions, ignored Harley's little warnings about 'precious' Regina Ashton. No one understood that Mac had never set a hand on the youngest Ashton, in fact, it had been her sick big brother that had done all the touching. He gritted his teeth, jaw visibly tensing at the thought. Devon Ashton was a sick, sick man.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching Pratt and Harley converse quietly behind him.

"Are you sure sir?" Harley asked quietly.

"Yes that's all Harley, don't worry I can handle Mac." He reassured, "Just got some papers to process and then I'll put him into the holding cell for tonight. We'll deal with this mess tomorrow morning, okay?" He instructed firmly.

Harley reluctantly nodded his head and hesitantly backed out of the office, his eyes were burning holes in the back of Mac's head, but still Mac didn't turn or regard him. Once Harley left, Pratt walked around Mac's chair, shaking his head like a disappointed father.

"You've disappointed a lot of people tonight," He said gruffly. Mac scowled and Pratt took a seat on his desk, the exact same spot Audrey had sat at. Mac shifted in his seat at the thought of her, he needed to see her. "Audrey, Walter, me. You were on such a good run Mac, I haven't had to file something against you for nearly six months." Pratt continued.

Pratt sighed, "I'm sure if you give me information on Braxton and his other operations, we can get you a shorter sentence." Pratt added wistfully. He looked down at the file of paper on his desk, and snatched it up. He turned to Mac, ready to read out the list typed on the sheet of paper. Then the room went black.

Pratt huffed in frustration, "Damn lights. Been doing this all week!" He grumbled. He slid off the desk, grabbed his torch light from his belt and flicked it on. "Be back son," He added and stumbled down the hallway, leaving the station out the back door.

Mac was left in silence, brooding to himself. He heard Pratt slam something, a hollow grunt echoing indoors from where the back door was slightly ajar. He frowned, glancing quickly over his shoulder. "Pratt?" He snapped impatiently, "Harley?" He added when there was no response. "I know its you Harley, you little shit!" He growled. When again there was no reply, he shifted in his seat, "Pratt?" He barked.

He looked back at Pratt's desk, struggling against his restraints. He didn't like the uncomfortable feeling that bubbled in his stomach, nor did he like the silence that left him to his own thoughts. Of course all he thought about was Audrey, and the stinging guilt that came with her in his mind. He didn't like how it affected him, he didn't like that he was so ready to drop to his knees when he saw the tears pooling in those dark orbs of hers.

"Hello Mac."

Mac jumped in surprise, his head snapping up to come in full view of his father. "Walter?" He breathed out in shock. Walter was standing before him, a smug grin stretched on his lips and as cocky step in his walk. Walter moved towards him and unlocked his restraints.

"Did I not warn you son?" Walter said cooly, "If you let that woman into your life, nothing but trouble will come of this business. You would no longer be able to hold up this charade Mac, she would of found out soon enough," He shook his head.

"You knew this was my last day!" Mac snapped. "I wasn't kidding Walter."

Walter rolled his eyes, "You would of come back. There is no way you could get by with that measly job of yours." He snarled nastily.

"I've been thinking about buying the towns garage," Mac retorted with equal bite. He rose from the chair, side-stepping his father and staring down the hallway. "Besides, the only reason I'm in here is because of your precious son's sick twisted idea of a girlfriend." He snarled.

Walter's eyes darkened furiously, "You-"

"Don't even deny it Walter, if that little bitch and Devon's stupid friends hadn't come, I wouldn't be in here and this would of never happened!" Mac snapped, "And now I'll probably be carted off to some state prison, while angel Ashton runs your shitty tavern."

Walter lashed out and swung his fist into Mac's right cheek, sending him nearly crashing to the floor. "You are even lucky I'm here!" Walter shouted, "No one's going to find out and this will certainly be all over tonight," He added with a sly smirk.

Mac sneered at him, "Where's Pratt. I ain't gunna believe that he's just letting me go."

"Pratt's outside," Walter chortled. "And your little girlfriend will be in the same state as him by tomorrow night."

Mac glared at him, he brushed past his father and stormed out of the station. Not even bothering to acknowledge that his father had just 'bailed' him out. Once he crossed over the threshold, his boot made a sickly squelching noise. He glanced down at the floor, eyes widening at the sight of Pratt sprawled across the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. He looked back at Walter in shock, his own father's words racing through his mind. _And your little girlfriend will be in the same state as him by tomorrow night._

Mac started to run.

#

"I need to go there, just grab my stuff and bring it back here." Audrey sighed. She was drowsily packing up her witness reports, while Nina dithered around her. "I'll only be gone an hour, I didn't have much stuff to begin with when I came down to Cainneville."

"I'll come with you," Mitchell offered.

"No, its alright. I just need some time alone," She refused. She looked up at both Mitchell and Nina, her heart swelling at the concern etched in their features. "I'll be fine okay? Milton would of rung me if there was anything wrong." She reassured them.

"If there is anything wrong, please just-"

"I'll call and I know you'll be there in seconds," Audrey smiled slightly at them. "I'm alright."

Nina and Mitchell hesitantly nodded, walking her out to the patrol car and watching her drive out of the drive-way. Her face crumbled as soon as she made it to the highway heading to Mac's house, memories of last night flooding into her head all at once. She looked in her revision mirror, glancing at the back seat dazedly. That's where Mac had sat, cuffs on his wrist and a glare in his eye. She thought he was her Mac, it was painful to think about.

She jumped when her phone rang, quickly answering it and fully prepared to make a u-turn if needed. "Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Oh thank God!" Milton's voice was on the other side. "Are you alright Jacks? Spotted anything peculiar last night or this morning?"

"No, I've been staying at Mitchell's."

"Good. We've had recent sighting reports of Braxton near Utah yesterday morning, I need you to get somewhere safe where he wouldn't suspect you to be. Can you do that for me?" Milton asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "I'm gonna need you to get out of Cainneville tomorrow, I'm sending down some escorts tonight to get you alright?"

"Yes," She replied. She pulled up to Mac's house and turned off her car, she stepped out of the vehicle and fished out her set of keys. She opened the door and stepped into the front room.

"Where are you now?" Milton asked, concern clear in his voice.

Audrey stood stock still, completely frozen in her place as a metallic muzzle pressed into the middle of her chest. "P-packing up my things," She mumbled quietly.

"Are you alright Audrey?" Milton asked in concern.

Audrey stared at a set of cold grey eyes, "I'm fine Chief, happy to be getting out of here." She lied cheerfully.

"Good. So the escorts will be at Mitchell's house at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Goodbye Audrey." Milton finalised.

"Goodbye Chief," She whispered.

Her cellphone was taken from her hand, and the phone call ended. The owner of the cold grey eyes smiled a smile that made Audrey's stomach drop to the floor with sickness and dread. "Hello Officer Jacks," He purred, "Have I been waiting for this day." He whistled.


	23. I Will Make You Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Her breaths were shallow, eyes covered with a thick fabric while her ears rung. There was only white noise, a faint sound of gurgled murmurs not too far in the distance. Where was she? How did she get here? She struggled against the restraints wrapped around her wrists. She was on the floor, knees scraped from the gritty surface of where she laid. Her arms were spanned out, attached to chains that held her in place and kept her still.

She tried screaming for help, her only noise being a muffled groan. She squeezed her eyes shut, scraping through her mind for any inch of small detail. She remembered a handkerchief on her mouth and noise, her eyes rolling back as James Braxton let out a hollow laugh.

She froze in place, muffling another cry as her attempts increased to escape from whatever bounds she had. Her tongue pushed against the fabric stuffed in her mouth, almost past her lips and the first sign of a scream escaped her mouth. Just as the wet fabric dropped onto her chest, her head was slammed with a hard object. Then black...

#

Mac slammed through his front door, chest heaving while he rested his hands on his knees. "Audrey?" He rasped tiredly, he glanced around his house expectantly. He had seen her car parked outside, he assumed she was still here. "Audrey?!" He said more urgently.

He frowned at the clatter of mess in his lounge room, and was even more fazed as he found a burnt lasagne in his oven. "Audrey?" He snapped quickly, he barrelled into his bedroom and found no sign of the woman. None of her items had been removed from his house, in fact, everything was where it had been the morning before. He strolled back out into the front room, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration and concern.

He inspected the room carefully, gazing down at the mess of witness reports and turned over objects in the room. Suddenly a light went off in Mac's head, he cussed himself and his eyes clearly saw what had happened before he got to his house. Mac crouched on the ground, closely observing the faint traces of shoe prints in his wooden floor. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, followed by panic bubbling in his stomach.

There had been a struggle in this very room, and it was definitely Audrey.

#

_She tried to tuck her cell phone into the back of her jean pocket, only to fail as Braxton swiped it from her hand at gunpoint. He grinned devilishly at her, cocking his head to the side with keen interest as his piercing grey eyes bore into her. She clenched her jaw defensively, squaring her shoulders while the hair on the back of her neck rose with a prickle. Braxton merely snorted, shaking his head with amusement at her._

_"Being brave won't help you now Jacks," He said curtly._

_Audrey glared at him, "You don't have to do thi-"_

_"Shut it!" Braxton snapped impatiently. His gun remained pointed directly at her chest, his eyes clearly showing he wasn't there to fuss around. He meant business, and that only ignited further panic in Audrey's stomach. Was these her last minutes? "Stop thinking! I need you in the present for what I'm going to do to you."_

_Audrey quivered, she shakily stepped backwards and Braxton took a further step forward. "They'll find you Braxton, even if you kill me." She warned. Her feeble warning only made him smile wider._

_"At least it'll be the end of you Jacks," Braxton sneered. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. I'm going to make you pay for all the money and clients I lost."_

_Audrey took in a deep breath and lunged forward, knocking Braxton backwards while sloppily snatching at the pistol in his hand. She managed to knock it across the room, and also knocking the air out of Braxton in the process. He swore loudly, cursing her every word under the sun as she scrambled towards the pistol that had landed in Mac's front room. Braxton's arm lashed out, gripping her shin tightly and dragging her across the floor back to him._

_She shrieked, her leg instinctively kicking back and connecting with Braxton's shoulder. He released a gasp of pain, his grip loosening on Audrey's leg, giving her enough space to stumble towards the firearm, snatch it up and point it at Braxton._

_"I believe it'll be the end of you Braxton!" She rasped._

_Braxton glowered up at her, watching her like a cat as she walked slowly around him and her back faced the open front door. She stepped backwards, "You're under arrest Braxton. Give me my phone!" She demanded shakily._

_A look of triumph passed Braxton's face and he shook his head childishly. "I don't believe the games over Officer Jacks," He laughed as a handkerchief covered Audrey's mouth and she went limp. She briefly heard Braxton's chuckle as her eyes rolled back._

Her heart was thudding, her own blood pounding in her ears as she started to slowly regain consciousness. Her vision was blurred, two blobs conversed in the background but all she could hear was the rumble of their voices echoing off the walls around her. She was in a chair, her wrists still attached to the chains that held her previously. This time, there was both fabric in her mouth and tape over it. Her skin prickled with dread, there was only darkness around her.

There was a faint light coming from a distance, as well as one light stand placed in the corner of the room. From what she could make out, the two blobs were standing by the light with what appeared to be a shiny object being passed between them.

She took a deep gasping breath, igniting the curiosity of one of the figures in the distance. A shadow was casted over her face as the figure grew closer, she could make out a black shiny pair of shoes as her head dropped down. "Ah, good you're awake." A familiar voice crooned. The figure's cold hand touched her cheek and she flinched away from it. There was a grumbling chuckle before the black shoes disappeared from her blurred sight. "I'll be back shortly. Watch her," The voice commanded.

She waited until the footsteps died away before pulling against her restraints, a croaked groan growling from her throat. She tried harder in her exhausted state, only to continue failing at her task. Just as she tried for her tenth time, a slight laugh echoed through the room. "Those chains are impossible to get off."

She froze quickly, her breaths came out in more panicked spurts. She could hear footsteps grow closer, the sound seemed to sober her completely and her vision started to clear gradually. She held her breath in dreaded anticipation, until a pair of aged brown boots came into her vision. The man crouched before her and she shrieked in surprise. She lent forward, her vision clouding with hopeful tears at the thought of being released.

Jim crouched before her, a concerned look on his face. He outstretched on hand and rubbed against her cheek, calming observing her with a slight smile. She made a gurgled sound and he furrowed his eyebrows, quickly snatching the tape off her mouth with a sting. She spat out the fabric quickly, unashamed of the spit dripping from her mouth.

"Jim!" She gasped quietly. She struggled against her restraints more and lent further towards him. "Thank God you're here. You have to help me, please?" She pleaded quickly. She looked around the room quickly, her eyebrows furrowed as she realised she was in a sweltering hot cave. She glanced at the ripped police tape discarded across the cave, and the decent size chemical lab set-up that was covered in a plastic sheet.

"Help you why?" Jim asked innocently.

Audrey frowned, glancing back at the man in front of her quickly. "Jim, look at me. The person who did this will be coming back for me. Get these chains off of me quickly!" She explained in a panicked voice. She raised her wrists briefly to indicate her restraints.

"Are you sure it's not just you and Mac in here?" He asked bitterly.

Audrey glared at him, before realisation dawned on her. She was in the cave that Mac had been arrested at. She struggled again, was Braxton going to get Mac and bring him here? She looked at Jim seriously, "Jim, theres no time for that." She whispered.

"I think there is plenty of time to discuss this. Since we won't be interrupted we can have a nice talk about you choosing Mac over me." Jim sneered. Audrey recoiled back into her seat, regarding Jim warily as he rose from his crouched position and paced in front of her. "I just wonder if you enjoy making a fool out of men?"

"Jim, I-I thought we talked about this." Audrey replied impatiently. "Please, help me get out of these!"

Jim shook his head, clearly in deep thought in his own head. "You just couldn't resist to go with that brute, could you? So ready to bend over backwards and let him touch you, fuck you." Jim snarled. He glowered at her and she met his gaze with equal anger.

"How dare you talk like that to me!" Audrey snapped.

"It's no different from how that dirty idiot talks to you." Jim replied angrily. "In fact, that turns you on. Doesn't it Officer Jacks?"

Audrey glared up at him, then her glare faded away. Something was wrong here. "Jim, how did you even get in here?" She questioned. Jim's face fell and he stared at her. "Did you know I was in here?" She asked quietly. "Jim?"

Jim remained silent, before a small smile cracked on his lips and the softness that had pooled in his eyes wore away. He looked up at her, grinning to himself before walking around her chair carefully. "You really are quite dense are you? Most cops would of been on to it the moment they woke up."

"What? Jim please let me go!" She begged, panic bursting through her chest and invading her veins.

Jim stopped in front of her and rolled his eyes, "Quit that bullshit Jacks!" He snapped. Audrey was taken back, the gentle southern accent Jim had, had suddenly turned into a harsh Brooklyn accent. He smirked at her confusion, and observed her carefully. "Oh look at that surprise, you never detected it." He chortled.

"W-why Jim?" She gasped.

"No one suspects the 'good' guy," He snorted.

Audrey stared at him, gaping at him openly. "I just don't understand. Have you always been working for Braxton or only recently?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Jim seemed bemused by her interest and crossed his arms with a big grin.

"I believe you've known about me way before we met this year, Audrey Jacks." He replied cryptically. Jim rolled up his long sleeves, purposely flashing her a series of prison related tattoos that littered his forearm. One that particularly stood out to her, was a small rat with J spelt in it's tail.

"You're Jimmy The Rat" Audrey gasped with realisation. Her eyes widened and she saw Jim smirk. How had she missed it? "You're the one Braxton used to do his dirty business in his place." She whispered in disbelief. Jim merely grinned, and started to walk around her again.

#

This was definitely his last resort, no this was clawing at his damn pride. He didn't want to ask for _his_ help, he didn't even want to ask for help but here he was. He was standing out front the house, waving off Frank that had so kindly given him a lift. He could see some of Devon's friends at the front door, panic evident in their postures as the tone of their voices grew and grew. He took one last deep breath, hitched up his dirt stained pants and strolled towards the house.

It was no surprise to him when Devon's friends let out a surprised yelp and recoiled in fear. He merely ignored them, staring at the furious man who stood in the doorway. "I need your help Harrison," Mac spat as he stopped before the front steps. "You gonna help me or what?"

Mitchell glared down at him, "Like hell I will, you piece of shit!" Mitchell snarled. He stepped over his threshold, clambering down the steps until he stood over Mac and there was barely any space between them. Mac stared up at him, unfazed. "Nina! Call the cops!" He hollered over his shoulder.

"No point in that!" Devon's blonde cousin, Tommy interjected. "We went down there a couple hours ago. No one in sight."

"What's all the yelling about?" Nina snapped from afar. She came forward, Johnny hitched on her hip and her eyes widened at the sight of Mac. "What the hell are you doing here Mac? I thought you were down at the Police Station." She muttered.

Mac shook his head, "There's no time for explaining that! I need your help Harrison!" He snapped impatiently.

Mitchell scoffed, "I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it." He turned to Tommy and Devon's two other friends. "I'll be happy to help you find Regina and Devon, let me just call Audrey up now." He said smoothly, "And the police" He added beneath his breath.

Mac frowned and stared at Tommy expectantly. "What's all this about Regina and Devon?" He asked bitterly.

Tommy gave him an unsure look, and a short black haired woman stepped forward. Mac recognised her as the broad he had danced with months ago, what Devon called a 'girlfriend'. He snorted, if only she knew. "Regina and Devon went missing a few hours ago. Devon went off to meet that creepy bartender guy, and Regina must of snuck out after him." She explained with panic. "We went down to Luna Mesa to see if they wanted lunch, but it was closed. We can't find them anywhere!"

Mac furrowed his eyebrows, and Mitchell returned with a confused face. "She ain't answering her phone. Must been too busy!" He remarked calmly. Although his face told otherwise, and there was clear anxiety in his features. Nina shook her head quickly, she put down Johnny and ushered him back into the house.

"No, that's not like Audrey," She argued. She looked at Mac closely, "Why are you here Mac?"

"'Cause Audrey's car was at my house and she ain't no where to be seen." He replied. "Somethings happened to her and I need _his_ help." He pointed to Mitchell for good measure.

"And what do you expect us to do exactly?" Mitchell asked snootily. He had started wringing his wrists, a nervous gesture Mitchell had picked up on many years ago. "Do you have a plan?" He added wistfully.

"I might know where they are, and my plan is to go straight in there." Mac replied smoothly. "And stop for some guns and Harley.."

"Just like that?" Mitchell scoffed.

"Audrey didn't leave willingly, there was a struggle at my damn house!" Mac spat.

"You've got to be kidding me. We don't live in a lawless state, we can't just go barging in somewhere with guns blazing. We need to do this the right way, call up back-up and negotiate with whoever has taken Audrey." Mitchell said carefully.

"They could kill her before you even get there!" Nina interrupted with panic. She was close to tears, but that didn't stop the appalled glare she gave Mitchell. "Would you really leave Audrey like that, even if it was protocol?" She whispered.

"I am not allowed to do that Nina!" Mitchell defended.

Mac's upper lip curled and he shook his head, "Forget it! I'll do it my fucking self!" He snarled. He stepped away from the front steps and started towards the road. He could hear a shuffle of movement before a firm hand gripped his arm and spun him around.

"I may be a retired Officer, but I ain't letting you go anywhere Mac." Mitchell snapped, "I know they didn't let your ass out of the station, your offences are too big!"

Mac yanked his arm away from Mitchell, "Then come with me Harrison, do you wanna save her or what?" He snarled.

Mitchell stared at him, utterly speechless.

#

"The moment you walked into that supermarket, I knew exactly who you were." Jim crooned. He was standing directly behind Audrey, his hand skimming over her shoulder and through her tasseled hair. She moved away from his touch defensively, earning a swift smack to the back of the skull. "Even now, you're defiant as ever."

"So why did it take this long for Braxton to get down here?" She snapped.

Jim chuckled lowly, he circled her again, this time more slowly. He ignored her statement completely and stroked his chin in deep thought. "I did not think you'd have gone for Mac, I honestly thought it would be have been much easier. You don't seem like the type of girl that would go for Mac. Then again, Mac would get whoever." Jim trailed off in thought.

"Wha-"

"I put a lot of effort into trying to be the nice guy, but when does the nice guy ever get pussy?" He snapped crudely. Audrey cringed and he gave her a cheshire grin, "You only enjoy Mac's dirty talk, no?" He chortled loudly. "Stupid whore."

Audrey struggled against her restraints, dread swelling in her stomach as Jim crouched before her again. His hand rested on her knee, rubbing her through her denim material slowly with a sickening smirk on his face. "And yet after months of hard work, I get you offered on a platter." He purred.

"Why Jim? Why all this?" She whispered, trying her best to delay his obvious intentions.

"Good money, no rules and sex." He answered simply.

"That's not what I mean't Jim," She muttered.

"Hmm?"

Jim started to knead her through her jeans, keeping his eyes locked on hers while she shifted uncomfortably. "Did Mac know you worked for Braxton?" Audrey asked breathlessly. She watched Jim's eyes darken dangerously and his grip on her leg tightened firmly.

"Even now, at the end, you're still more interested in Mac than me." Jim snarled. His fingers dug into her flesh and she let out a small gasp of pain. "Mac's an idiot, the apple doesn't fall from the tree with Walter anyhow. He barely even knows what Braxton looks like, let alone who works for him."

Audrey gulped, "That doesn't seem right. Why would Braxton have two men working together in Cainneville and not have them know about each other?" Audrey questioned. She looked at Jim through her eyelashes, hoping for some insight on Mac's involvement in the whole thing.

Jim curled his upper lip, "Enough! I ain't waiting any longer for this apparently 'spectacular' pussy Mac's been boasting about." Jim snapped sharply. His hand started to slide up her leg, inching towards her belt buckle. She glanced over his shoulder, her breath hitching at the sight of a familiar set of eyes. She looked back at Jim's concentrated face, a sly thought coming to her mind.

"So if you've been working for Braxton, how come you didn't tell him I'd arrived as soon as you met me?" She asked quietly.

Jim went to open his mouth, eyebrows drawing together at the thought. He straightened with alert and the brief shuffle at the end of the cave. There was a cocking of a gun, "I've been wondering the same thing," Braxton said smoothly as he took aim and shot.

Audrey watched in slow motion as Jim head flew back like a rag doll, a wide hole dented in his forehead as blood splattered across her face. His mouth grew slack, eyes rolling back as his arm grew limp on her lap. He fell forward, both head and arm on her lap, a mass of blood soaking through her denim jeans. She made an outcry of surprise and disgust, a scream desperately wanted to escape her throat as bile slowly made its way to her mouth.

She couldn't help it, she emptied the small contents of her stomach onto the floor beside her. A gasping howl wracking through her body, while Braxton laughed from the other side of the cave.

* * *

**Wow I'm so sorry it took me this long to complete this chapter. I had a big writers block and was not sure what direction to take this story. The ending will definitely not be the same as Red Canyon's, but I hope you like anyway. Once again so sorry, and thank you for reviewing!**


	24. In For The Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

She didn't know how long she had sat there, back stiff and arms hanging by her side. Jim's unrecognisable head rested on her lap, blood still seeping into her jeans as his head was close to drained. Braxton had been cruel enough to leave her there, letting her sit in the stench of Jim's slow decaying body while he was absent. Audrey had tried calling for help, but her attempts had failed and her will was breaking in her confinement.

Her ears perked at the low rumble of an approaching vehicle, the first sound she had heard since her own ragged breaths. She heard the vehicle come to a halt at the mouth of the cave, doors opening and then shutting with a bang. She was alert now. Perhaps it was Pratt, coming to inspect the cave some more, or maybe it was Milton's men, curious as to where she was.

She called out, "Hello? Can you help me!" There was silence, and Audrey shuffled in her seat. "Please! I'm being held captive, please help me!" She begged loudly. Her cries echoed through the cave, her own voice unrecognisable to even herself. There was such desperation in her voice. "Please!" She pleaded.

There was a burst of laughter, followed by a quiet chuckle. "Please, help me!" Someone mocked in a girlish voice. "I'm being held captive."

Audrey stilled, the familiar feeling of dread pooling in the depths of her stomach. She stiffened, watching with silent disappointment as Braxton sauntered into the cave, with three people in tow. He stopped only a few metres from her, giving her his best dazzling smile and beckoning to the three figures in the back. Audrey heard a small gasp from the shadows.

"Jacks, I believe you've met my two associates before." He crooned.

Audrey stared as two figures appeared from the shadows, her own jaw dropping openly. Her face must of been a picture of horror and surprise, as Braxton snorted with smug amusement. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" He remarked smoothly.

Walter and Devon had stepped forward, an all too familiar eerie look in their eyes. Walter was blank, but Devon had the smuggest of smiles stretched on his lips. Audrey couldn't tell if he was triumphant or merely an asshole with a sick pleasure.

"And I'm sure you've met Devon's..." Braxton wrinkled his nose, a brief look of disgust passed over his face but he masked it fairly well. "Beloved." He added after an awkward pause. Audrey raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Devon, who pulled forward a shorter blonde.

Audrey had expected Devon's girlfriend, a black haired female with a sour attitude. She had remembered the woman ever since her 'dance' competition with Mac many months ago. She did not expect Devon's sister, Regina to be shaking in the middle of the cave with an horrified expression on her face. She stared at Audrey with terror, and then at her lap where Jim laid.

Her chest started to rise and fall quickly, and she backed away. She was close to bolting, but Devon captured her in a firm grip and Walter gave him an accusing stare. "Will she be a problem?" Braxton snapped, he impatiently regarded the three.

"No." Walter replied.

"Devon, what is this?" Regina whispered, her chest started to quicken in rising and falling. "Why is Officer Jacks here, who is this man. What is he on about?" She started to ramble. Devon tried his best to calm her down, but she pushed away from him and panic was clear in her features. She started to become more erratic, reliving some dreadful memories in her head.

As Devon closed in on her, her breaths started to become louder and shorter. Her eyes became bigger, fear growing in the blue orbs that flickered over the room. Braxton clicked his tongue impatiently and it seemed to make Walter the most nervous Audrey had ever seen him before. He fished into his pant pocket, brushed past Devon and gripped Regina's arm tightly.

"Stop-" Regina cried out loudly, she thrashed against him wildly.

Walter placed a needle into her arm and Regina's eyes dilated, she became weakened and she relaxed. She crumbled to the floor, and Devon fell to his knees, holding Regina's head with his two hands and lovingly stroking her. "It's alright," He whispered reassuringly, he lent down and kissed her softly.

Audrey was completely horrified, she looked over at Braxton who also looked disgusted. It confirmed what she had seen, Devon didn't just regard Regina as his sister, but also his lover. Although Regina had no desire in it whatsoever. She watched on as Devon petted her, until she either became unconscious or too diluted to realise what was going on around her. She was dragged across the cave and gently placed on an old mattress stuffed in the corner.

"Now that's over with," Braxton muttered, his nose wrinkled briefly in disgust. "We can turn our attention to Miss Audrey Jacks, highly regarded police officer of the state of Georgia." He gave her a big patronising smirk.

"I can't believe you two were involved with it too," Audrey snarled, she glowered at the pair angrily.

Walter regarded her with hostility, "You fucked this business up a year ago, I knew there was something off about you the moment you walked into my bar. I'm sorry it took so long, you were becoming a thorn in my side." He said sharply.

"Not to mention Mac's." Devon added smugly.

Audrey felt her skin prickle in irritation and anger. Devon's comment also peaked the curiosity in Braxton and he raised his eyebrows curiously. Once Devon knew he was basking in everyone's attention, he straightened up with sickening pride. "Mac's been fucking her, got in her pants after just a month here." He told Braxton.

Braxton wolf whistled mockingly, "Jacks, I always thought you were such a prude. I knew you only liked the bad boys." He crooned. Braxton came closer to her, "I knew you liked me Jacks." He whispered.

Audrey shifted her gaze from him, a small noise of disgust escaping her mouth. Braxton's eyes flashed dangerously and he gripped her throat in a choke hold, forcing her eyes to connect with his own. "I can't wait to end this," He snarled, spit spraying across her face indirectly. "But first, I will make you suffer."

He released her throat and she gasped for air, shakily breathing in while he watched her with amusement. He smiled and gave her a hard pat on the back, before returning his gaze back to Walter and Devon. "Will Mac be a problem?" He asked, voice like ice.

"No, sir." Devon replied sweetly.

"Well, let's get to it then." Braxton purred. He brought forward a silver table on wheels, set along the top was an array of different tools. There were scalpels, pliers, wire, masking tape, a hammer, different sized knives, a gun, a needle filled with some drug and several other harmful things. He glanced over at Audrey, deciding to choose a scalpel first, "I'd love to cut up that pretty little face, but I think I'll start with these." He touched her clothes roughly, a sick smile on his face as he ripped through collar of her top.

_A few hours later._

She groaned, blood seeped from her wrists from where she had struggled against her restraints. Her nostrils had dried blood crusting on them, her cheek had been cut and one eye swelled to a close. She could feel the hot air move against her sweating skin, creating a cool shiver to pass through her each time. Her shirt had been removed, thrown into the corner of the cave while the three men leered at her.

Braxton had purposely put her in this position, taking great pride in humiliating her in every way. As his beatings started to get harder, he started to remove more and more articles of her clothes. He even purposely sat down in front of her, taking a chug from a bottle of cool water while she panted from thirst and pain. He would simply flash her a sweet smile that would churn her stomach with such hate.

Braxton rose from his chair, analysing her quietly with a brooding look on his face. "I'm running out of ideas Jacks," He teased indifferently. He played with the lone scalpel in his hand and gave her a thoughtful look. "I thought you'd be screaming by now."

He looked over at Jim's body and a sickly grin replaced his brooding expression. "Where theres a will, theres a way." He remarked as he closed in on Jim. Audrey had no energy to turn her head and watch, she instead closed her eyes and drooped in her position. She could hear a small shuffle of movement, before hearing Devon.

"I always thought she had nice tits," He remarked crudely.

Audrey stiffened and Devon's hot breath was suddenly on her face, "Then put good use to them while you can," Braxton retorted cruelly. Audrey wanted to whimper, no she wanted to scream, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She kept her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, now was not the time to give in to desperation. She knew they would only touch her more if she did scream.

Devon's sweaty hand swept across her lower stomach, before rising up her torso and leaving a trail of hot sweat mixed with her blood. Followed by his sweaty palm was a cool object, and then a searing pain as the object swept lightly across her stomach. She winced, cracking open her one good eye and staring at the long thin cut from the scalpel in Devon's hand.

She watched Devon's other hand trail up to the barely white lace bra she had on, once a pure white and now a dirtied red grey. She closed her eye again, choosing to not watch as his hand latched onto her breast and kneaded her through the paded material. She had no time to quiver with revolt and anger in his touch, instead her face was met with an object and she was suffocated in the smell of blood and rot.

She open her good eye, absolutely horrified to find Jim's head held in Braxton's large hand while it was getting forced onto her face. This time she screamed, and as her mouth opened, Jim's decapitated head was forcefully held against her. Her energy systems went up as Devon's hands pushed beneath her bra and found her skin, and soon she was thrashing wildly.

Her screams were muffled as Jim's face dug into her own, what little blood remained on Jim poured onto her own face and tried to push past her lips. She could barely hear Braxton laughing over her screams, and she was sure she could hear both Devon and Walter's. She could feel Devon's hand moving to her pants, unfastening the belt around her hips and using it against her bruised skin as a whip, while his other hand dug painfully into her breast.

She gagged, the last of her stomach's contents pushing up her throat. Just as the first signs of bile dribbled down her chin, Jim's head was pulled from her face and thrown to the ground. She panted heavily, sobs racking through her chest as her eyes leaked profusely.

"What the fuck is it?" Braxton snarled.

Audrey felt Devon's hand pull away, and both of their attention was drawn elsewhere. She tried her best to control her breathing, her heart was pounding in her ears and her stomach flipped with each new whiff of decaying flesh.

"Found these fuckers spying outside,"

Audrey stiffened, she took in a deep breath and cracked open her eye. There at the edge of the cave was Mac, with both Mitchell and Harley in each of his hand. He had them by the collars, both looking rather disheveled and dirty.

"Both of 'em are cops." Mac grunted. He shoved them forward, a nasty look set deep in his eyes while a wry smirk started to form on his lips. He didn't look Audrey's way, it was as if she wasn't even there. He kept his eyes straight on Braxton.

"Ah, Mitchell Harrison." Braxton confirmed. "Looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone. You and Jacks were such a pain in my ass."

At the mention of her name, Mitchell looked over at her and horror flashed across his face. "What the fuck have you done to her?" He hissed. He rose in a flash, instinctively lunging towards Braxton with a growl. He didn't get far. Mac had pistol whipped him before Mitchell could take one step forward. "You asshole," Mitchell snarled up at him.

Braxton bounced on his heels in amusement, and peered back at Audrey curiously. "What is it with you Jacks and men?" He chortled. He eyed up Mac, "Walter tells me you've been fucking her?" He accused sharply.

Mac seemed unfazed, a bored expression flitted over his face and he stared right back at Braxton. "Gotta do something 'round here." He explained absently. He didn't glance towards her as he took a seat by Braxton's tool table. "Just 'bout used up every bitch in this dang town." He added.

Braxton's lips quirked into a smile and he regarded Audrey with a mocking look in his eye. "So your saying it was just a fuck?" Braxton asked. Audrey held her breath, she masked the pain she was feeling as she stared straight at Mac. "That you don't care?"

Mac shrugged, "Walter always says, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'." He muttered.

Audrey clenched her jaw, "Fucking asshole," She hissed.

Braxton laughed, "This is all too good," He snorted. "Jacks you're more stupider than I thought."

Mitchell bristed in the corner, he glared at Mac while his nostrils flared. "You prick!" He snapped, "Don't just sit there and let this go on, I thought you came here for her!" He shouted. Braxton's smile remained on his face and he looked at Mac keenly.

"That ain't true," Mac sneered, "I just needed a place for my dick to rest."

Audrey felt like thrashing in her chair, she wanted to run over to Mac and strangle his damn throat. She wanted to kick and scream, but all she could do was glare daggers at him, all the hate she felt building inside of her and emitting through the cave. Everyone could feel the intensity of it, even Braxton, who seemed joyous because of it.

"What do you think of that Audrey Jacks?" Braxton asked her. He did a slow walk around her, making sure to brush his cold hand over her exposed skin, giving extra attention to her breasts almost spilling out of her dirtied bra. "How does that make you feel?" He whispered into her ear, whilst he tucked a stray stand behind her ear. She moved away from him, her lip curling upwards viciously.

Braxton let out a bark of laughter and slapped her on the back harshly. "Even at the end, you've still got a bit of fight in you." He muttered with amusement. His words seemed to trigger Mac's attention, and Mac's blue orbs connected with her own.

Audrey almost gasped from surprise. There was absolutely nothing there. What warmth and cheekiness Audrey had been used to, did not occupy Mac's eyes. They were empty, cold and narrowed, almost critical as they flickered over her face. Not one person missed the exchange between them, Mac had made himself clear. The relationship had just been a fabrication.

Audrey glanced away, this was getting all too much to bear. She closed her eyes again and could feel joy emitting from Braxton. "You know Mac, words are one thing. Everyone can talk, but only some can do the walk." Braxton said cooly. "If this meant nothing to you, like you so claim. Then you wouldn't mind if we put her to good uses before we put the mutt down. Now would you?" He asked sweetly.

Mac stared at her for a mere second, something flashed in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Be my guest," He replied gruffly.

"She any good?" Devon sneered. "She is the reason why you didn't turn up to most meetings."

Mac glared at him. Even now, Devon was still trying to make himself look better than Mac. He gritted his teeth, finding his half younger brother irritating. "Decent," He snapped cooly and it was enough for Devon to back away a little.

"So you wouldn't mind if your father and brother-"

"Half brother," Mac corrected irritably.

"You wouldn't mind if they had a go with Jacks?" Braxton asked coldly.

Mac shrugged and reclined in his seat casually, "Go for gold." He almost whispered. Braxton's eyes lit with sick pleasure and he gestured for Walter and Devon to come forth. Audrey kept her eyes closed, she felt their shadows draw over her and she tensed up. She heard a shuffle at the other end of the cave, followed by Mitchell's booming voice and the smack of skin against skin.

"Are you just going to sit there while they rape her?" Mitchell shouted. He lunged towards Mac, slamming him to the ground while his fist connected with the side of his face. "You piece of shit, we should of never trusted you." He snarled.

Mac pushed him off his chest, but Mitchell was far more persistent. He scrambled forward, fingers biting into Mac's exposed arms while Mitchell took another hit at Mac. The two scuffled around the floor, fists and kicks flying about.

It was only till Mac pulled up his leg and kneaded Mitchell in the crotch roughly, that Mitchell stopped hitting him. Mitchell coughed and collapsed to the side, groaning quietly while holding his junk cautiously. He narrowed his eyes at Mac, "You bloody-" He started as he made his way towards Mac again.

Mac stopped him in his track, rising from the rough floor and pointing a pistol down at Mitchell. He panted heavily, his chest rising and falling dramatically. Braxton observed the pair carefully, whilst eyeing Devon and Walter out of the corner of his eye. Braxton smiled over at Mac, "Go on Mac, I give you permission to end him. I'm more concerned with Jacks anyhow." He said smoothly.

Mac looked over at Braxton, and then to Audrey in her chair. Her one good eye was open and staring at him, judgement and betrayal clear in her eye. She kept her eye on him as Devon and Walter shoved her pants to the floor and threw them aside. Now she was only in her underwear and close to exposure. He then looked back at Braxton, and a crooked grin appeared on his face.

Braxton smiled back, and turned to Audrey. "I can't just let a good thing go to waste, even if it's annoying." He said gruffly.

Mac looked down at Mitchell, who glowered up at him. "You're a monster Mac," He hissed. "Here I was, believing that you loved her. But you're a better actor than I thought, no wonder you charmed your way out of getting charged throughout the years."

Mac smiled briefly, "And you're wrong as usual Harrison" He snorted, "I am a good actor, so this should surprise you."

Mitchell frowned up at Mac, as he turned and took aim, "Oi Braxton," He hollered.

Braxton's hand was inching beneath Audrey's underwear, she was struggling against him with panic clear in his features. He turned back to Mac, a sick satanic look on his face as he tried to inflict more damage on her. He looked surprised as he found Mac's pistol aimed directly at his head. "What the fu-" Braxton shouted as he reached for his own gun.

"Too late," Mac snarled as he took his shot and Braxton's brains splattered across Audrey's chest.

A rasping gasp escaped Audrey's mouth and she shook with shock. Now she was stained with both Jim and Braxton's tainted blood. Tears escaped her eyes but they went unnoticed. Devon and Walter leapt up and stared at Mac with disgust. "Mac!" Walter yelled.

"I knew it! I knew he was on their side." Devon snarled.

"Shut it Devon," Walter warned. He looked at Mac with such disgust and shame. "You're a shame on this family boy."

Devon inched forward and Mac raised his gun at him, "I told ya I didn't wanna be in this business. Now look what mess you've gotten yourself into." Mac sneered, he backed away but Devon and Walter both came forward.

Mitchell quietly shifted towards Audrey, cautiously closing in on his friend.

"You really think theres not gonna be punishment for you Mac?" Walter snorted, "If you finish us, all this is on you and you'll be the one in a state prison." He shook his head and glanced at Mac, up and down. "Wouldn't your mother be so proud?"

"You shut up about her!" Mac snarled.

Devon wolfishly grinned, and Walter remained passive. "Either way Mac, you're not getting out of this without consequences. Your'e finished." Walter growled. He started forward and Mac raised his gun, only for him to be knocked backwards by a forceful blow.

Mac frowned in confusion, until he noticed blood dripping down his arm as he laid on the ground. Devon had fired at him and the bullet had scraped right past his shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun on the floor. "Uh-uh-uh," Devon said mockingly. He stood above Mac, with his own gun in his hand and a large smirk on his face. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Mac stared up at him with intense hatred, and he simply smiled bitterly back at his younger brother. "Go ahead Devon, it won't make you any better use to Walter." He taunted, "You've always been a piss weak worker and a shitty shot."

Devon glowered at him, "I'm gonna fucking enjoy this." He snapped.

"Just like you enjoyed fucking your sister all those years ago?" Mac roared, "You got me all doped up, killed my REAL brother and fucking blamed it all on me." Walter gaped at his two sons, and then stared right at Devon. "That's right Walter, golden boy ain't nothing but a twisted sonofabitch. What do you expect? He did come from a rabies invested bitch of a mother." He yelled.

"Fuck you!" Devon shouted as the muzzle of his gun met Mac's forehead.

Mac heard a loud "No!" before a hole appeared square in the middle of Devon's chest. Devon's face was nothing but surprised as he stared down at the hole, he then looked back at Mac and his eyes started to roll back. "Hell," He whispered as he crumbled to the floor. As he dropped, Mac spotted Audrey standing not too far away, gun raised and legs shaking with exhaustion.

Mitchell was gasping beside her, severely beaten himself. Mac looked over at Walter, who was staring with horror at his son bleeding in a pool of his own blood. He dropped to his knees, slowly dragging himself towards Devon with a small sob escaping his chest. There was a small shriek and Mac looked over towards Harley. He was leaning over Regina, whose eyes were entirely focused on Devon's limp bloodied body.

Regina raced forward, eyes still dilated but she was briefly aware. She started to howl, tightly hugging her brother's chest as tears poured down her face. In the process she was covering herself with blood, a picture that became too strong for Walter to handle. He viciously stared back at Audrey, who planted herself on the ground with a pant while she wiped sweat from her blood covered forehead.

"You bitch!" He snarled. He got up as quick as a flash, snatching Devon's gun from his limp hand and pointing at Audrey. "You will pay for this. This will end tonight!" He yelled angrily. He pointed his gun directly at her and his finger came down on the trigger. Just as he shot, Mitchell came barreling towards him, tackling him down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mitchell!" Audrey cried.

Walter pushed Mitchell off his chest, surprised to find dampness from blood on his shirt. Mitchell laid to the side, gasping for air as Audrey crawled towards him. "Mitchell?" She sobbed, her voice a close resemblance to a child's.

There was a wound just beneath his collar, a clear shot from the bullet he had taken for her. She came close to him, pressing firmly on his wound as she willed him to not give up. "Don't give up." Audrey whispered, she pressed down even harder. "You're not leaving me Mitch!" She hissed. He stared up at her, a brief smile crossing his lips as he nodded his head in agreement.

Mac snatched up his fallen gun and pointed it at Walter. "It ends here, dad." He snarled.


	25. The Outcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

Mac stared straight at Walter, his gaze unflinching while his father glowered back at him. Walter begrudgingly lifted his hands in the air, a sign of surrender while he gave everyone else a disgusted look. He didn't say anything, he merely slumped in his position while Mac pondered pulling the trigger or not. Mac glanced over at Audrey briefly, his eyes softened at the image of her sobbing quietly while she held Mitchell as he clung to his life.

He lowered his gun, clicked his tongue for Harley's attention and inclined his head towards Walter. "Tie him up," He mumbled.

"I always knew you were piss weak!" Walter growled. Harley quickly tied his hands up with a pair of spare cuffs, he was sure to step away from Walter as he lashed out angrily. "Such a fucking disappointment Mac, couldn't even get this right." He snarled.

Mac glowered at him, "This is the only thing I've done right," He hissed.

Walter scoffed and glanced over at Audrey, "Or is just because you want another piece of her ass?" He snarled.

Mac slammed the handgrip of his pistol across Walter's head, knocking him unconscious in one swift hit. "Piece of shit," Mac spat, he kicked Walter's side before walking towards Audrey. She was pressing down on Mitchell's wound, clearly panicking while his eyes started to flutter. She pressed down even harder, whispering incoherently while Mitchell tried his best to stay awake.

"Help me Mac," She pleaded. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with nothing but fear and pain. "Please." She whispered.

Mac felt his heart lurch, he nodded and he grabbed a few first aid items from around his lab. He had kept a kit around ever since his last encounter with the Ashton family and the death of his friend Rick. He swiped up the anti-bacterial wipes and kneeled down beside Mitchell's body. This was definitely the last thing he would of expected to be doing, helping Mitchell Harrison of all people.

"This might sting," Mac warned, before he quickly wiped over Mitchell's gushing wound. Mitchell hissed in pain, his body instinctively cowering away from the burning sensation. "Hold him down baby," Mac instructed Audrey.

She used both her arms and legs to hold Mitchell down, straddling his legs to keep them from bucking and using her arms to pin down Mitchell's. She watched protectively while Mac dabbed around the wound, before peering into it. "What's wrong?" She croaked, noticing his small frown.

"The bullet's still in there," He murmured. He beckoned for Harley to grab him a pair of small tongs on the silver table across the room. Once he received them from Harley, he turned to Audrey. "You're gonna have to hold him down tight," He warned.

Audrey winced as Mac brought the tongs to Mitchell's collar. "Mitchell this is really gonna hurt," She told him quickly. "Try to be as still as you can, alright?." Mitchell nodded weakly, he was on the edge of unconsciousness, until Mac pushed the tongs deep into his wound. He let out a loud yelp, bucking his legs up as his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Audrey used all her remaining strength to keep him down.

Mitchell writhed beneath Mac and Audrey, gasping breaths escaping his mouth as his hands curled into fists and released over and over again. He buckled again, while Mac cursed lowly. "Can you hurry up?" Audrey begged quickly. She crashed her arms down on Mitchell's, causing him to open his eyes with open panic. "Relax Mitch!" She pleaded.

Mac worked quickly, let out a triumphant sound as the tongs gripped the bullet. "Don't move!" He snapped at Mitchell. On command, Mitchell didn't move but Audrey felt him tense beneath her. Once Mac pulled the bullet from his wound, he made a small noise of relief. "For a second there, I thought the bullet was in shards," He sighed. Mitchell relaxed beneath Audrey and let out a small sigh.

Audrey shook him briefly, "Mitchell?" She asked urgently. When there was no reply, she leapt off him and placed her ear next to his mouth. The familiar feeling of dread pooled in her stomach, almost flooding up her throat. "Mitchell?" She croaked.

"Shit!" Mac swore. He quickly cleared away the fresh blood pouring from his wound. He glanced over at Harley, "Get me that salt by the vials!" He ordered. He put pressure on Mitchell's wound until Harley passed him the salt. He put a large helping onto Mitchell's wound, thankfully getting a brief reaction from Mitchell. His hands flinched quickly and it was a sure sign he was still alive.

Mac put a dressing over the wound, before propping Mitchell's neck up with a bundle of clothing. "We need to get him some help," Harley panicked from beside Mac. "He isn't gonna make it!" He added.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Audrey snarled irritably. "Mac did you bring your car?"

"Look we just need to-" Mac started as he rose from his crouched position.

There was silence in the cave as there was a sudden rush of noise from outside of the cave. The abrupt sound of oncoming vehicles and the crunch of feet against stone echoed towards them. Mac retrieved the pistol from the floor, pointing it directly towards the entrance. "Get down, everyone!" He hissed. Anxiety spread throughout the alive members of the cave, as the sound of approaching people became clearer and clearer.

Was it Braxton's men? Did they hear the fight? Are they coming to finish them off? There was no way that the group would be able to make it out of this one. There were too many people coming through the cave entrance.

Just as Mac fired off a warning shot, a rubber bullet pierced his arm. "Freeze!" A authoritative voice shouted out. "FBI! You're under arrest for the involvement with James Braxton, for first degree manufacture of a controlled substance and unlawful possession of drug paraphernalia."

Mac dropped his gun, a defeated look in his body language. To Audrey's relief, a group of agents and officers came through with padded raid attire. They grabbed Mac and placed cuffs over his wrists, escorting him out of the cave. They then dragged Walter's unconscious body out after him, before gently escorting Harley and Regina out as well. Audrey stayed with Mitchell until the ambulance crew came through and lifted him out of the cave, escorting Audrey in the process.

When Audrey got outside, she blinked in surprise. There was a whole crowd of people, FBI agents and their dogs searched the area, Officers from local surrounding counties were scoping out the area and the local towns people were watching from behind the police tape. There were different sets of news crew people, ones from big cities and others from small towns nearby.

As soon as they got glimpse of her, reporters were shouting across the plain to her, asking question after another. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights of snapping cameras, panic rising in her stomach while she tried her best to get away. She jumped in surprise when a soft blanket was placed over her shoulders, and a familiar face appeared in front of hers.

"You alright Jacks?" Milton asked gently.

She nodded quickly and he gave her a tight smile. "I'm so sorry for this ordeal you went through," He apologised. "It's my fault, we weren't able to track him fast enough. By the time we got security locked up around Utah's border, he had already slipped through and taken you." He murmured.

He led her towards an ambulance truck, letting her sit down on the back of it. "Where's Mitchell?" She asked quickly.

"He's getting air lifted out of here." Milton informed her. He pointed up towards the sky, where the faint outline of a helicopter approached. She nodded doubtfully and Milton squeezed her shoulder gently. "He'll be alright, he's stable. You did a mighty good clean up on him." He praised.

Audrey shook her head, "That was Mac. He'd probably be gone because of him." She mumbled.

Milton frowned, "The meth cook? Wasn't he involved with all of this?" He asked.

Audrey remained tight lipped, instead changing the subject. "How did you know I was here Chief? It isn't exactly the first place an agent would look." She asked curiously. Milton looked grim for a brief moment.

"Well it took us a while to find you Jacks." He mumbled with embarrassment. "Once my men called up and said you were no where to be found, I knew something was up. So we called in our forces and came straight down here, we did a search of the place and there was no trace of you anywhere. It wasn't until this guy named Tommy called up, claiming a few people were missing, and you too."

Milton paused, and rubbed his chin. "So the local police came in and we all went down to the Police Station, found it really odd that the place was empty." Audrey frowned and shook her head.

"Surely Pratt was there?"

Milton shook his head with a forlorn expression. "He got stabbed, was lying in a puddle of his blood for about a day Jacks." He mentioned quietly. "So that meant Officer Harley was also missing. So we all scoped Cainneville and I sent out crews to go search in neighbouring counties. Then this Tommy kid tells us about a meth lab that was raided the night before, and here we are."

Audrey stared up at him surprise, "I don't think you realise how amazing you did Jacks," Milton praised. "Not only have you taken down Braxton, you've ended control over his manufacturing of controlled substances and brought down his biggest associates."

Audrey glanced over at the a large van where Walter was getting piled onto. He had finally awoken from his unconsciousness, and he was thrashing against the police's hold. "I ain't in control of this! This was all him!" He screeched, pointing directly at Mac. "It was all him!" He shouted again.

Milton shook his head, "The desperation of a criminal," He remarked in disgust.

She ignored him, her eyes locking with a familiar pair of icy blues. She watched him get lifted onto the truck and she rose quickly. "No!" She called out. Milton gripped her shoulder gently while silence spread over the buzz of Officers. "You've got the wrong guy." She remarked sharply.

There was a murmur of disbelief and Audrey slowly walked towards the large police van. Mac was staring at her wide-eyed, his mouth almost dropping open. "He wasn't involved in this," Audrey murmured quietly, "It was him," She pointed at Walter, "And them." She pointed at Devon and Jim's limp bodies in their body bags. "They are Braxton's associates." She called out.

Milton rushed forward, shaking Audrey's shoulders. "You sure Jacks?"

"Positive," She replied, her eyes never leaving Mac's.

Mac's cuffs were removed and he was apologised to briefly. "We'll need statements from all four of you." Milton informed before he beckoned to his crew, "Take him to the Station, so we can charge him." He gestured to Walter absently.

"No!" Walter screamed, "He was involved too! He's been involved for years."

"He also killed Sheriff Pratt," Mac added. In which Walter released a loud outcry of protest, "Look who's going to the state prison now Walter," Mac replied cruelly.

Walter thrashed against the van, and as the doors closed on him, he cursed Mac to hell. It didn't faze Mac, he knew that he wouldn't see his father for the rest of his miserable life. The charges that were going to be placed against him, were going to make sure he never left his prison cell for a very long time.

Mac glanced quickly at Audrey, he was speechless, entirely unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected her to do this for him, hell, he thought he was done for when the FBI rolled through. He looked at her awe, almost reaching out for her, but she was already distracted by something else. While Milton kept the reporters at bay, replying with a series of "No comment", Audrey crept towards Mitchell who was being prepared to be placed in the helicopter. He was barely conscious now, but he was able to briefly smile towards her. She gave him a crooked wave and kissed his temple gently.

"I'll see you in a bit Mitch," She whispered.

He was placed in the helicopter and Audrey stepped back, her hair whipped around her as the helicopter restarted and slowly rose from the ground. She watched the helicopter leave until it was a small speck in the sky and she could no longer see it. She turned back around, quickly being informed that Mitchell's family knew and was on the way to meet him at the hospital.

She sat back down in the ambulance again, incredibly exhausted while her small wounds were patched up. She closed her eyes as a kind woman from the ambulance crew gently wiped down her face, removing all traces of Jim's blood. There was a slight pause before a new hand came in and started to remove the blood from her face. She opened her eyes quickly, surprised to find Mac crouched in front of her.

"Audrey, what you did. You-" He started.

"I didn't do it for you Mac," She whispered. "I did it for me."

Mac frowned in confusion, he cocked his head to the side curiously. "The last thing I need on my conscious is you rotting in jail. You may have lied to me, kept this whole meth lab a secret, but you saved Mitchell and I. I think that's a fair make up." She murmured.

"Audrey, I never knew you were what Braxton was after. Hell I didn't even know Braxton wanted something other than meth. Walter and Devon never told me nothing, I was just a foot soldier!" He told her. "The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you," He added more quietly.

She stared back at him, "I wanted to kill you," She whispered. Mac blanched with surprise but he kept ridding her of Jim's blood. "When I first found out you were involved, I wanted to do nothing but cry. But when you came into the cave, I wanted to ring your neck Mac. I thought you were-" She trailed off and sniffed.

"I'm glad it's over," Mac mumbled.

"For you maybe," Audrey replied. "But for Regina and Mitchell, it's just the start. She needs serious help and he needs to recover."

Mac stared at her, "And you? What will you be doing?" He asked her.

"I'll be going back to Atlanta, theres really no threat keeping me from there." She replied quietly. Mac looked at her, several emotions flitting through his eyes at one time. He dropped his gaze and nodded.

"You won't be coming back?" He whispered.

She touched Mac's shoulder tentatively, "I've been through a lot Mac, and right now the last thing I want to do is go back to playing house. Right now my main concern is Mitchell and getting that girl help," She pointed over to Regina, "And sorting out my shit in Atlanta." She added quickly.

"And where do I fit into all this?" He asked. "How do you feel about me?"

"I'm so unsure of how I'm feeling right now Mac," She murmured. "I need to go, I need to rethink things through. I need to check on Mitch."

Mac nodded and rose from his crouched position, his face a blank facade. "Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice broke on the last word, but he chose to ignore it. He stared straight at her, and he could see tears pooling in her eyes. She looked away quickly, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know," She whispered and Mac inhaled sharply.


	26. Reunited At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own this film or the characters**

* * *

"After the long legal battle of Mr. Walter Rodriquez and his legal team, today we can finally announce that the jury has come to a conclusion. Mr Rodriquez was found guilty with unlawful conduct, three counts of attempted murder, two counts of kidnapping, manufacturing of a controlled substance, unlawful possession of drug paraphernalia, and the involvement with James Braxton. He has also been charged with complicity of rape, murder and kidnapping. He has been sentenced to fifteen to twenty five years imprisonment, without parole until his minimal sentence."

The news team swarmed in on Walter, camera closing in on his face. "Mr Rodriquez, do you not feel any guilt towards the horrendous crimes you've been charged with?" The nosey reporter asked rudely. She shoved the microphone into his face, a set of finely manicured nails wrapped around the base.

Walter merely spat at the camera and flashed a cruel smile, "Tell my son, I'll be coming back for him!" He warned cruelly. He was then placed into the back of a police vehicle, and the camera zoomed into his face. He was blank as the vehicle drove off.

"Finally the James Braxton case can come to a close. I imagine this is a very important day for those affected by the crimes of these men." The reported concluded. She gave a warm smile to the camera before the shot went back to the newsroom.

Mac groaned loudly, gripping his remote and switching off the television. He was glad the whole case was put to an end, reporters had been done in Cainneville interviewing anyone for a small speck of information. Fortunately, no one mentioned Mac's involvement and kept tight lipped on his whereabouts or his connection to Walter and Devon. They had finally emptied out from the small town, which brought normalcy back.

It had been four months since that dreadful night, his nightmares had just stopped a week ago and he knew it was because he was no longer anxious. There had been a small doubt in the back of his mind, that his father's legal team would of won the case and Walter would of returned to Cainneville. He wasn't worried about his own safety, he was more worried about the one person he truly cared about; Audrey Jacks.

He hadn't seen nor heard from her in four excruciatingly painful months. Her name appeared in the news every once in a while, but other than that, she had flown off the radar. Mac no longer had the connections to keep tabs on her, in fact, the only person he kept around from his old lifestyle was Frank. His most loyal friend, who had been actually relieved when Mac chose not to participate in unlawful work anymore.

Mac stretched out on his couch and lazily dragged himself into a standing position.

"Fuck this," He grumbled as his cell phone rung. He gazed down at it, eyebrows raising when he noticed six missed calls. All were from Frank. Mac assumed that he was calling him to inform him about the good news that Walter was put away for good. He pocketed his cellphone, and stretched before walking out his front door. He couldn't stay in his house for one more minute.

He got into his truck, and started to drive. Throughout the last four months, he had been taking this particular drive nearly everyday. Perhaps it had been to be somehow closer to Audrey, or maybe because he just enjoyed having company around. Whatever the subconscious reason was, Mac found himself feeling at ease as he pulled outside the house. His phone buzzed again in his back pocket and he furrowed his eyebrows.

Ignoring it, Mac strolled up the driveway that lead to a reasonably sized family home. If he had been told six months ago, that he would in fact be walking up this drive way for nothing but simple company, he would of beaten up whoever suggested the idea.

He knocked firmly on the door, and in record time, the door was answered.

"Ah Mac, for a second there I thought you weren't coming over."

Mac snorted, "Where else can I get free beer Harrison?" He fake sneered.

Mitchell grinned at him and beckoned him in. He handed Mac a beer and the pair took their seats in front of the TV, a football show was booming on the set while the pair got themselves comfortable.

Mitchell and Mac had established a friendship almost immediately after Audrey's kidnapping. Audrey had left after making sure Mitchell was okay, and Mac was left with no company except Frank. So he did the most unlikely thing, he marched his sorry ass up to Beaver Valley Hospital and straight into Mitchell's room. He had apologised for his previous mistakes, even thanking Mitchell for his help.

It had been Mitchell's reaction that had shocked Mac. Mitchell was all too willing to forgive him, even shaking his hand and thanking him repeatedly for saving Audrey and eliminating her threats. Mac even received a quick friendly hug from Nina, who had almost cried a puddle through his shirt with gratitude. Mac wasn't sure what overcame him, perhaps it had been the gratitude that warmed his heart, but from that day, Mac visited Mitchell in his hospital room and when Mitchell was released, Mac started coming over his his house, a house he knew all too well.

It had been one of Mac's greatest decisions.

Mac had just gotten into a ten dollar bet with Mitchell on who would win the football game, when his phone rung another two times. He grumbled impatiently and snatched up his cell, pressing the damned thing against his ear.

"What?" He answered it irritably.

"Mac!" Frank was breathless on the other end. "Where are you?" He panted.

"Harrison's." He replied shortly.

Frank was silent for a moment, "Oh," He mumbled, a small hint of a smile in his tone. "Well that certainly changes everything." He snickered.

"What the hell are ya on 'bout?" Mac snapped. "Why ya calling me so damn much?"

"S'nothing. Enjoy your day Mac," Frank retorted.

"What the-" Mac started but Frank had already ended the call. He looked over at Mitchell, eying him up suspiciously. "You got something to do with this?" He accused impatiently. Mitchell merely shrugged and Mac sunk back into his chair. "Bunch of crazy pansies," He murmured.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "You'll be taking that back in a bit." He mumbled.

Mac stared at him expectantly but Mitchell remained tight lipped. The pair soon immersed in silence, intrigued by the series of kicks and tackles that played out on Mitchell's television screen. They added their snide commentary at the right moments and even stood up to high five when their team scored a touch down. The men only grew silent when Nina came busting through the door.

"What on earth is all this racket about?" She snapped. Her arms were lined up with shopping bags as she scrutinised the two men. She glanced over at the television screen and rolled her eyes. "Men," She muttered.

Mitchell rose suddenly, a great big smile stretching his lips. When Nina caught his eye, a slow grin spread across her face. Mac frowned at the two, "Should I leave so you two can get a room?" He quipped snidely.

Mitchell smacked him over the head lightly, and gestured towards the front door. "Mac, I think there's something you want to see outside." Mitchell said softly. He grabbed Mac's forearm and yanked him up from the couch, shoving him gently towards the door and nodding with encouragement when Mac looked back at him. "Go on," He urged, and Mac frowned deeply, although he stepped out onto the front steps.

Mac squinted in the sunlight momentarily, before his gaze was triggered towards the sound of a vehicle door closing. He looked down at Nina's vehicle, watching as a dark haired woman appeared from behind the back with a bunch of shopping bags lining her arm. She was chatting softly to Nina's son Johnny, a smile on her lips while she ruffled his hair fondly. Mac felt his stomach lurch and he stood stock-still.

Sensing tension radiating from the house, the woman looked up and she stood still herself. Johnny removed his hand from hers, "Mac!" He shouted and came bounding up the steps and coming to a halt before him. "Look what Aunty Audrey brought me," He shoved a toy into Mac's face and Mac acknowledged it faintly.

A pair of dark orbs bore into his own, searching him for any sign of reaction. When he returned her gaze unflinching, she dropped her stare to the ground and shuffled her feet in awkward shyness. Mac cleared his throat, shifting on his spot unwelcome nervousness, something he hadn't felt since his high school years. He gulped loudly, triggering the attention of those mesmerising dark orbs again.

"Johnny, come inside. We can play with that together, " Mitchell called from within the house. Johnny shrugged and raced past Mac, his small shouts of enthusiasm the only noise filling the awkward silence between Mac and Audrey Jacks.

"Hi," He greeted quietly.

She nodded at him before ascending the stairs slowly, her gaze never once fell from his and as her presence grew closer, the same crackle of electricity ran through Mac. Once she reached the top step and was at level with him, she took a deep breath. "Hi," She murmured.

"You been alright?" He asked gruffly.

She nodded and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You?"

"Better now," He answered honestly.

The answer relaxed her almost instantly, her arms fell at her sides and her shopping bags slid to the floor. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms swiftly around his mid-drift and squeezing him in a firm hug. "Same," She muffled into his chest. Mac squeezed her back and reluctantly let her back away from him.

"Why didn't-" Mac started.

Mitchell came out onto the front porch, snatching up Audrey's dropped bags. "How about you two go down to Luna Mesa." He suggested. He inclined his head back to the window where Nina was obviously eaves dropping. Her cheeks turned red and she ducked away. "Ya'll don't need an audience," He snorted. He waved them off, shooing them away from his house before giving Nina a rather loud lecture from within their walls.

Audrey chuckled quietly, allowing herself to be lead to Mac's truck and accepting his offer to open the passenger door for her. She snuck a glance at the bed of the truck, her cheeks tinting pink at the vulgar actions that had taken place back there on Mac's unforgettable birthday. She cleared her throat, and slid into the seat. She and Mac were enveloped in friendly banter throughout the whole ride to Luna Mesa, it made Audrey's stomach grow uneasy.

She casually strolled after Mac into the local tavern, she took a seat opposite him at their usual booth and waited patiently for her menu. However, she jumped in surprise when a shrill shriek echoed though the busy tavern and a busty blonde came racing over. She leaped into the booth, sliding in beside Mac and planting a sloppy big kiss on his cheek. She kept one arm around him while she showed off a set of large pearly whites.

"Hi Mac!" She greeted joyfully.

"Hey Lou," Mac murmured, surprising Audrey with a returned grin to the mystery girl.

The blonde beamed at him, fluttering her eyelashes and widening her capturing blue eyes. She turned her attention to Audrey, a brief smile gracing her pink lips. "And who is this?" She asked politely. She looked at Mac with a hint of adoration, a look that made Audrey's stomach churn uneasily and her eyes narrow in suspicion. The blonde merely grinned.

"This is Audrey Jacks," Mac retorted. He gestured to the blonde, "This is Louise Cooper."

Audrey observed the blonde. Her lip curling into a sneer at the low set top that her full breasts nearly spilled out of. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts, a pair of old cowboy boots and a thick splay of makeup. Louise was leaning forward over the table, her breasts threatening to pop out right then. She was eying up Audrey, her eyes filled with something unfamiliar to her. Audrey just assumed it was jealously. She was completely opposite to Audrey.

Louise lent forward, extending her free hand to Audrey. "Nice to meet you Audrey! I've heard so much about you." She gushed. She grabbed Audrey's hand and shook it enthusiastically. A shrill laugh escaping her mouth.

Audrey returned her smile with her own tight lipped one. "My pleasure." She replied firmly. " I can't say I've heard anything about you." She added snidely, a small nasty smirk curving the corners of her mouth. Mac frowned at her, catching on to the bitterness in Audrey's voice.

Louise either chose to ignore it or didn't catch on. She simply giggled and look at Mac lovingly, "She's so nice Macky, and as pretty as you said she was." She enthused. Audrey's nostrils flared and she watched the two through narrowed eyes. "So what can I get you two today?" She asked.

"We'll get two of the special's burgers and a beer each." Mac answered quickly.

Louise looked at Audrey one last time, her lips curved into a grin before she lent forward and whispered something into Mac's ear. As she drew back, she planted another quick peck on his cheek before hopping up and moving to the back of the tavern, not once acknowledging Audrey as she passed.

Audrey scowled briefly, watching the blonde strut away. When she returned her gaze to Mac, he was watching her closely, a confused frown wrinkling his brow. He cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?" He asked after a moment of silence. He looked over Audrey's shoulder, watching Louise disappear through the back doors. "Is there a problem?" He added after her silence.

"I don't know _Macky_," Audrey replied bitterly.

"Huh?" Mac grunted in confusion.

"Your new girl friend seems nice," Audrey muttered icily. She lent back in her seat, a look of expectance on her face and her brow creased with irritation. A cheek splitting grin spread across Mac's face and it only aggravated her more. "I don't see how this is funny," She snapped.

Mac snickered, shaking his head in amusement. "Shit Audrey, do you really think I'd move on that quickly?" He asked her. Audrey frowned and he rolled his eyes, "Louise Cooper is my first cousin. My mom's sister's kid. She took over Luna Mesa after..." He trailed off and shrugged. "Hell, I'm all kinds of fucked up. But I ain't that fucked up to get it on with my cousin."

Audrey felt her cheeks redden. "Oh," She mumbled.

"Besides, if she's attracted to anyone in this room. It's you," Mac snorted. Audrey's face was a look of priceless shock, "Yes Audrey, she's a rug muncher and that's her partner over there." He nodded towards a butch looking woman in a trucker hat.

"Well what did she whisper in you ear then?" She questioned, still slightly suspicious.

Mac grinned even wider, "She said she was jealous of how many positions I took you in," He purred. Audrey blushed and glanced down at her lap, not only did Mac's heated gaze want to send her into a giggling soppy mess, she felt a large amount of guilt because of her rude behaviour towards Louise. She looked over at the bar, catching Louise's eye and reeling with shock when the blonde gave her a sultry wink.

"See?" Mac assured.

"I feel stupid," Audrey mumbled.

"It ain't easy being the jealous type, I know all too well." Mac snickered.

Audrey laughed with him and soon the two had their meals placed in front of them. Louise gave her another quick wink, sending Audrey and Mac into fits of laughter when she swayed away. They bursted into harder laughs when Louise's girlfriend started an argument with Louise over her constant flirting with Audrey. As soon as the pair started to laugh, it grew more comfortable between them. Just like old times.

"I really missed you," Mac murmured softly. He gave Audrey a small smile, his hand finding her knee beneath the table and giving it a gentle squeeze. Audrey shifted in her seat, returning Mac's smile with her own shy one.

"I missed you too." She replied quietly.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Mac revealed. "Do you know how crazy I was going here. I was almost tempted to go up to Atlanta to find your ass."

Audrey smiled, "Mitchell kept tabs on you for me. Trust me, it was hard staying away from you."

"So why did you?"

"Because I was scared of how much I didn't care." She mumbled. Mac gaped at her in disbelief, and she shook her head. "No, not that way. I didn't care that you made meth, I didn't care that you had the potential to be a serial killer. I just wanted to be with you, and that scared the hell out of me. I always stuck to the law, always did the right thing. But being with you Mac, I realise that you are the only person that makes me not care about the law. I didn't put you in jail, because I couldn't bear to have you barred from me. I needed to know you were safe, and that meant sorta lying about your involvements." She revealed.

Mac sat gaping at her and she called for another round of beer. Once they were placed in front of them, Mac was able to close his mouth and took the offered beer from Audrey. She clinked their bottles together and smiled sweetly. "Congratulations Mac," She praised softly.

Mac frowned, "For what?"

"For finally buying the towns garage." Audrey said proudly. "Mitchell called me last month and told me you brought it, and that it's been doing great business." She took a long swig of her beer and then raised it to him. "I knew you could do it."

Mac grinned coyly, "It didn't need much work."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Don't act coy Mac. We both know that place was a dump, and you hardly got any customers." She enthused. "I'm so proud of you!" She praised.

Mac tilted his head to the side, "Yeah?" He perked up in his seat.

"Of course Mac! You've always had the potential, I've never been more prouder."

Mac lent forward over the table, a darkened look in his eye. "I really fucking love you," He blurted out loudly. Audrey blanched in surprise, she cleared her throat and stared at Mac from across the table. He nodded, "Yeah, I mean it babe."

After a moments silence, she replied surely. "I love you too Mac."

"You don't have to say it because I said it."

"Why do you think I came back here Mac? I didn't come for a free meal and a place to sleep." She said firmly. Mac looked at her expectantly, and she grinned. "I'm here to stay Mac. Milton transferred me down here, and I'm Sheriff of Cainneville." She exclaimed.

"Sheriff Audrey Jacks?" Mac grinned devilishly.

"The one and only," She beamed. "First woman Sheriff."

Mac slid his hand up her knee, "Fuck, I just wanna jump you from across this table babe." He hissed. Audrey's lips quirked into a smirk, and he shook his head. "Don't give me that look, or I won't be able to control what happens from here on out." He warned.

"You're such a changed man Mac. I hope your tainted sexual appetite is still corrupted," Audrey purred.

"Some things never change baby," Mac replied gruffly.

"Take me home Mac, I'm sick of this chit chat." She snapped.

Mac rose almost instantly, he slammed a twenty down on the table and hauled Audrey up. He threw her light body over his shoulder and practically jogged towards his truck awaiting outside. She giggled with amusement, allowing Mac to throw her into the passenger seat and clamber into the drivers seat. He took off down the highway, swatting away Audrey's hand as she skimmed it up his thigh.

"If you do that now, I ain't gonna make it to my house and there ain't no way I want anyone seeing you shout my name." He replied shortly. Audrey sat back in obedient smugness. She didn't have to wait long, Mac was parked outside his house within ten minutes and dragging her tanned ass over the threshold. As he threw her down onto the bed, spreading her legs apart and placing himself at her entrance, he looked up at her with a thought.

"What about Sheriff Audrey Rodriquez?" He asked.

"What are you on about now?" She snorted with a frown.

"Walter is a quarter Spanish. I wanted my mom's surname, but y'know, Walter beat the shit outta me for that suggestion." He muttered.

"Mac what are you asking me? Don't get my hopes up." She snapped.

"You know what I'm asking Sheriff, I'm asking you to marry me." He blurted out. H

"Holy shit," She gasped.

"So what do you say Sheriff?" He asked shyly.

Audrey glanced at the bed post, spotting Mac's old familiar gas mask. She smirked up at Mac, "Put the mask on Mac, Mrs Rodriquez has missed it." She whispered softly. Mac grinned, placing the most sweetest kiss on her plump lips before shoving the mask on his head.

* * *

**THE END.**

**I'd just like to thank all you guys who stuck this story to the very end. I know I've been terrible and haven't updated much, but it's great to finally end this. Thanks again guys, and I hoped you liked this last chapter.**


End file.
